Highschool Dxd : the journey Zero
by the great arbiter
Summary: Ise merupakan nama seorang pemuda yang menjadi Iblis dan memiliki cita cita menjadi harem king. maaf saja ini bukan cerita Ise yang mesum. Ini adalah cerita Ise dimana dia dengan kepribadia nya akan pergi bepetualang di dunia Dxd dan banyak dunia lainnya, bacalah bagaimana Ise akan mengahadapi masalah di dunia Dxd. sebelum dia pergi ke dunia lainnya OP Ise !/ original story /
1. Chapter 1

**Halo para pembaca, penulis memutuskan untuk menulis ulang cerita penulis, karena penulis merasa cerita penulis masih kurang begitu bagus dan makin ngak nyambung. Maka penulis memutuskan untuk menulis ulang cerita penulis, bagi para pembaca yang membaca terima kasih saya ucapkan karena telah mau membaca cerita saya. Silahkan menikmata bacaan baru saya ini.**

" **people, angel, fallen angel, demon talk "**

 **( people thought )**

 **[ sacred gear ]**

 **{ spirit talk }**

 **PROLOGE**

 **General Pov**

Di suatu rumah sebuah keluarga, sedang berlangsung upacara penghormatan terakhir bagi yang meninggal. Keluarga tersebut baru saja kehilangan seorang kakek yang sangat mereka sayangi apalagi untuk cucunya yang bernama Ise Hyoudou.

Semua orang pun menangis atas meninggalnya kakek tersebut, semua kecuali 1 orang.

 **Ise Pov ( umur 7 tahun )**

( Kenapa semua orang menangis ? ) Ini adalah isi pikiran Ise.

Ise sangat bingung kenapa semua orang di rumahnya menangis, orang tuanya menangis, saudara, dan tetangga nya juga ikut menangis. Ise tau kalau kakek nya yang sangat dekat dengannya dan selalu memanjakannya telah tiada.

( Tapi kenapa semua orang menangis ?. Bukankah kakek memang sudah waktunya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, karena sudah waktunya kenapa semua orang harus menangis ? ) Ise pun langsung ke 2 orang tuanya dan menanyakannya.

" Kaa – san, kenapa semua orang menangis ? " tanya Ise

" Itu karena kakek mu telah tiada ise " jawab Ibunya

" Lalu apa yang perlu ditangisi ? tanya Ise

Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa tertatap diam dan melihat ise, jika ise mengatakan kalimat itu saat dewasa mungkin orang tuanya akan melihat ada sesuatu yang tak normal dalam diri Ise, tapi karena Ise masih kecil, mereka hanya merasa bahwa Ise masih belum tau apa apa.

" kakek sudah tidak akan kembali lagi, orang normal, pastinya akan sedih " jawab ayahnya

Ise pun hanya terdiam saja. Bagi semua orang Ise mungkin seperti anak biasanya rambut kecoklatan, kulit putih dan rambut coklat, sesuai dengan anak seusianya, dibesarkan seperti anak biasa nya. Tapi bagi dirinya Ise merasakan dirinya tidak seperti seperti kebanyakan orang.

( keadaan seperti ini, orang yang normal akan menangis ? ) hanya ini pertanyaan dalam pikiran ise

Saat ise tumbuh besar nanti dia akan menyadari, bahwa kematian orang yang disayangi, tentu saja akan membuat orang sedih.

Dari sudut pandang psikologis, ketika dunia subjektif seseorang dan dunia objektif menjadi satu kesatuan, itu akan menjadi normal.

Karena, psikologi adalah refleksi dari realitas objektif, sehingga setiap aktivitas mental yang normal dan perilaku harus konsisten dengan lingkungan objektif, meskipun hanya pada bentuk dan isi.

Ketika lingkungan mental atau mental seseorang dengan dunia luar kehilangan kesatuan, maka orang ini tidak akan dipahami.

Pada saat itu, orang ini akan menjadi abnormal.

Maka dari itu dari pandangan teori ini, Ise bukan lah manusia normal

Hari itu, Ise sama sekali tak menangis

Yang lain sedih, Ise hanya tenang

Yang lainnya sedang hening, Ise hanya memiliki perasaan keraguan

Yang lainnya menangis meneluarkan air mata, Ise hanya kaget

Jadi secara langsung, apa bisa Ise dikatakan Normal ?

Lalu apa yang bisa dikatan, kakek dari kecil selalu mendukung dan memanjakan Ise, selalu mebelikan apa yang Ise mau, kakek juga merupakan keluarga yang sangat Ise sayangi.

Keluarga seperti ini, jika sudah tak bisa bertemu lagi pasti akan menangis kan ?

Tetapi dari awal sampai selesai, Ise sama sekali tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa sedih, air matapun sama sekali tak keluar dari mata Ise

Pada waktu itu orang dewasa sama sekali tak peduli tentang Ise, dipikiran mereka Ise sama sekali tak mengerti arti dari kematian. Atau awalnya karena pengaruh tangisan anak anak di sekitar, Ise sudah tak bisa menangis lagi

Hanya Ise, di tengah tengah situasi ini, mengerti akan 1 hal

( Aku tidaklah sama dengan orang lain )

Tumbuh besar nanti, Ise akan mengerti dari arti kata yang diucapkannya

Tidak hanya Ise makin peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, Ise pun beberapa kali mengalami hal yang sama seperti saat kakeknya meninggal.

Pada waktu itu Ise hanya terdiam, tidak menangis, tidak merasa sedih

Lalu, Ise pun mengerti

Tidak peduli sedekat apapun Ise dengan seseorang, mau itu pacar, orang yang dicintai, sahabat, dan lain lain. Pada saat orang itu mati, Ise tidak akan meneteskan air mata, tidak akan merasa sedih sekecil apapun.

Ini bukan karena Ise tidak peka, juga bukan Ise itu kejam dan tidak peduli

Ini hanya sebuah kecacatan

Ise pada umur 7 tahun sama sekali tidak menyadari, tersembunyi didalam dirinya adalah kepribadian yang cacat

" Aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun untuk kematian orang lain "

Lalu

" aku pun tak akan bisa merasakan perasaan dari kematian ku sendiri "

Fakta ini, pada Saat Ise berusia 16 tahun, sudah dipastikan kebenarannya.

 **Ise Pov end**

 **General Pov**

" BANG ! "

Terdengarlah suara tabrakan yang keras.

Waktu suara tabrakan itu terdengar, Ise hanya merasakan pusing, sampai penglihatan nya pulih Ise hanya melihat ke arah langit.

Tetapi, langit ini dipenuhi oleh warna merah dan sedikit demi sedikit memudar menjadi hitam

Munculnya warna merah, karena mata Ise sudah berdarah

Munculnya warna hitam, karena Ise sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun

Ise merasa tubuhnya bukan miliknya lagi, dia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya ataupun merasakan tubuhnya

Satu satunya rasa dalam tubuhnya adalah – panas

Panas

Sangat panas

Seluruh tubuh seperti terbakar

Di sekitar, para pejalan kaki mulai mengerumuni di sekitar Ise

Ise sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, Ise hanya bisa merasakan suara yang penuh dengan kepanikan dan ketakutan

Dan tubuh Ise seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, Ise pun dengan sekuat tenaga menoleh dan melihat cairan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Cairan itu berwarna merah

Warna merah bermuncratan dari tubuh Ise

Ise pun mengerti, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan darah dan kehidupan

Ise juga sudah mengerti situasi nya sekarang

Kecelakaan mobil, kecelakaan mobil yang tiba tiba

Kecelakaan ini, di negara jepang hanya sekitar 4000 kecelakaan tiap tahunnya.

Tapi, dari 4000 kecelakaan Ise menjadi salah satu korbannya.

" jadi beginikah "

Ise pun menerima takdirnya,

Tidak ada rasa benci, takut, atapun perlawanan dari tubuh Ise

Bahkan, tidak mungkin Ise merasakan perasaan dari kematiannya

Fakta ini yang Ise pegang saat ber umur 7 tahun. Sekarang, sudah terbukti

Untuk dikatakan pada waktu mau mati, Pikiran Ise hanya ada 1 yang dipikirkan

" Kemana kah manusia pergi saat mereka mati "

Dengan pikiran seperti itu Ise pun menutup mata, Tiba tiba saat Ise sudah mau kehilangan kesadaran suara yang dingin terdengar di telinganya

" **Apa kamu mau membuat kontrak denganku ? "**

 **Selesai, sampai disini dulu prolognya, di prolog ini penulis akan menceritakan ke cacatan yang dimiliki oleh Ise. Dan dari sini juga petualangan ise akan di mulai. Terima kasih, selamat membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kembali lagi dengan penulis, tak perlu panjang panjang penulis hanya ingin kalian menikmati isi bacaan penulis, terima kasih.**

" **people, angel, fallen angel, spirit, demon talk "**

 **( people thought )**

 **[ sacred gear ]**

 **{ spirit spell }**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Apa kamu ingin membuat kontrak denganku "**

Ini adalah kata kata yang didengar Ise sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri, Ise tak tau siapa yang mengucapkan kata kata ini.

Ise hanya memejamkan mata dan menerima kematiannya. Dan memikirkan

( Kemanakah manusia pergi setelah kematiannya ? )

.

..

...

Entah kenapa Ise terasa seperti melayang, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Ise pun mulai membuka matanya.

" Ini dimana ? "

Ise melihat dirinya berada di ruangan yang luas, sangat luas, tapi di ruangan itu hanya ada udara dan tanah sama sekali tak ada tanda kehidupan.

Tiba tiba di depan Ise muncul sebuah bola yang bercahaya.

" **Selamat datang di ruangan ku " jawab bola itu**

" apa kamu dewa kematian ? "

" **kalau aku bilang iya, kenapa "** jawab Bola bercahaya itu

" apa disini adalah tempat dimana manusia akan pergi setelah mereka meninggal ? " tanya Ise

" **Bukan "**

" kalau begitu ini dimana ? "

" **Ruangan ku "**

" kenapa kau menirim ku ke ruangan mu ?"

" **karena aku tertarik padamu "**

" terima kasih "

.

..

...

" **hahahahahahahahaha, kamu memang menarik Houdou Ise, boleh kupanggil ise ? "**

" Boleh "

" **jadi dewa kematian, kenapa kamu mengirim diriku ke ruangan mu ? "** tanya Ise

" **Karena aku, ingin memakanmu "** jawab bola tersebut dengan mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan

" **ooo... ? kenapa ya ?**

"..."

"..."

" **kau tidak takut "**

" kenapa harus takut ? "

" **..., karena aku ingin memakan jiwamu "**

" ohhhh, ya udah silahkan "

" **..., haaaa kamu memang aneh sekali Ise "**

" dikatakan aneh oleh dewa kematian, aku sangat tersanjung " balas ise dengan nada yang tersipu sipu

" **jangan senang dulu !."**

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua pun hanya kembali berdiam, menatap satu sama lain.

Waktu pun berlalu

Ise dan bola cahaya tersebut hanya saling bertatapan

Ise melihat bola tersebut bercahaya dengan warna yang benar benar gelap, dan kegelapan tersebut memikat nya.

Sedangkan bola tersebut melihat mata ise yang betul betul murni, tak ada rasa takut, kegelisahan, bahkan kemarahan dalam matanya, yang ada dalam matanya hanyalah rasa penasaran.

" **baiklah mari kita mulai pembicaaan serius"** Bola cahaya tersebut tiba tiba bersinar dengan terang dan tiba tiba berubah bentuk menjadi wanita

Saat Ise melihat bola cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi wanita, pikiran ise hanya 1

Cantik

Cantik sekali

Kecantikan nya benar benar tak bisa dikata apa apa

Rambut nya yang putih dan halus, kulitnya yang putih dan terlebih lagi warna matanya yang sangat gelap seperti dapat menelam semua cahaya, terlebih lagi bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, bisa membuat wanita iri dan cemburu. (1)

" **Aku akan memperkenal kan diriku lagi, namaku adalah Nyx, aku adalah primodial of darkness, bisa dibilang adalah akar dari semua kegelapan alam semesta, senang bertemu dengan mu Hyoudou Ise"**

" haloo, perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Ise, senang bertemu dengan mu Nyx – san " ucap Ise

" **kau, benar benar tak takut denganku ? "** tanya Nyx yang bingung, biasanya yang menemuinya saja sudah ketakutan saat merasa hawa keberadaannya, apa lagi melihat wujudnya.

Tapi anak ini.

Anak yang bernama Hyoudou Ise, sama sekali tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun terpancar dari tubuh nya.

" Kenapa aku harus takut, lagipula aku sama sekali tak takut, yang ada aku sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan mu Nyx – san. " jawab Ise

Nyx yang mendengar jawaban Ise langsung memerah.

" **kamu ini, kecil kecil sudah pintar menggoda "**

" bukan mengoda, tapi ini kenyataan, Nyx – san kamu memang sangat cantik "

Nyx yang mendengar jawaban Ise yang sangat jujur hanya bisa terdiam dan malu

 **( kenapa ini, dipuji sedikit sudah malu,... tapi sudah lama sekali sejak aku dipuji, tidak mungkin ini baru pertama kali manusia memuji ku, biasanya manusia dan makhluk lainnya sangat takut kepada ku )**

 **( oh iya, sudah lama sekali, aku mengobrol dan melempar canda selama ini, bahkan 'dia' tidak betah lama lama dengan diriku )**

" Ny.. "

"Nyx ... "

" Nyx – san " teriak Ise

" **ha, iya !, maaf aku melamun Ise "**

" Apa kamu tak apa apa ? " tanya Ise yang khawathir

 **( sekarang dia malah khawatir denganku..., tapi perasaan dikhawathirkan oleh orang lain ini benar benar nyaman )**

" **Aku tak apa apa Ise, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu "**

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu mengirim ku kemari"

" **Oh iya, mari kita ke inti permasalahan, Ise apa kamu mau membuat kontrak denganku ? "**

" Kontrak apa ?"

" **Kontrak yang mengikat kita "**

" Apa keuntungannya "

"keuntungan nya , 1 kamu bisa menjadi sangat kuat karena kita berbagi kekuatan, 2 kamu menjadi hidup abadi, dan masih banyak sekali keuntungan lainnya "

Ise hanya melihat mata Nyx Ise tau dibalik mata Nyx yang gelap, tersembunyi rasa kesepian yang amat dalam diri Nyx

Dan Nyx hanya melihat Ise dengan berdebar debar, hanya Ise yan bisa mengerti dirinya, dan merupakan satu satunya yang tidak takut padanya.

Dari pembicaraan yang dilakukan nya dengan Nyx bisa disimpulkan baru kali ini Nyx dipuji dan diajak ngobrol bekitu lama tanpa ada yang takut dengannya.

Ise pun memikirkan Nyx sebagai Primodial of Darkness, Dari julukannya bisa diketahui betapa menyeramkannya dia di mata yang lainnya, mungkin tak ada yang mengerti diri Nyx yang sesungguhnya.

Ise memikirkan Nyx sama seperti dirinya tak mungkin bisa dimengerti yang lain. Daripada Ise berusaha dimengerti oleh orang lain lebih baik dia berteman dengan Nyx yang mempunyai masalah yang sama dengannya

Karena hanya Ise yang bisa mengerti rasa kesepian Nyx. Dan hanya Nyx yang mengerti Ise.

" baiklah mari lakukan kontrak itu"

" **hmmmmmmm "** jawab Nyz yang kaget dan langsung tersenyum

 **{ aku Nyx primodial of darkness memberikan segalanya diriku untuk kontraktorku Hyoudou Ise, akan selalu bersama dengannya, dari suka maupun duka, sedih maupun gembira, mautpun tak akan bisa memisahkan kami, apa kamu Hyoudou Ise mau menerima seluruh diriku kepadamu ? }**

Saat Nyx mengucapkan itu tiba tiba symbol sihir terlihat di bawah kaki Ise, dan dibenak Ise munculah kalimat kalimat seperti sumpah

" Aku Hyoudou Ise menerima Nyx sebagai kontraktor ku, kami akan selalu bersama dalam duka maupun suka, gembira maupun sedih, mautpun tak akan bisa memisahkan kami, apa kamu Nyx menerima diriku ? "

Tiba tiba lingkaran sihir dibawah mereka makin bersinar dengan cahaya bewarna ungu gelap

" saya terima" kata Ise dan Nyx bersamaan

Mereka berdua pun saling berciuman, saat itu juga muncul sebuah simbol di telapak tangan kanan Ise, simbol tersebut bergambarkan bulan yang bersinar cahaya gelap.

" **Terima kasih Ise, karena mau menerima diriku"** jawab Nyx

" ngak apa apa kok, lagian aku menerima dirimu bukan karena keuntungan yang kudapat dari membuat kontrak dengan mu tapi karena aku tak ingin melihat kamu kesepian" jawab Ise dengan senyum

Saat mendengar hal itu hati Nyx terasa berkobar dan hangat, muka Nyx pun langsng memerah seperti tomat.

 **( gawat,..., seperti nya aku jatuh cinta pada Ise )** pikir Nyx

" Oh iya Nyx kau sudah melihat ingatanku kan "

" **tentu saja Ise aku mengerti masalah mu, sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu "** jawab Nyx dengan senyum

Nyx dan Ise mereka sangat mirip yang satu tak bisa dimengerti oleh yang lain dan yang satu ditakuti oleh yang lain. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mengerti dan menerima satu sama lain.

" Mulai dari sekarang tolong bantuannya Nyx "

" **Tentu saja, Ise "** jawab Nyx dengan senyum.

Sampai disini saja untuk chapter ini.

Karakter Nyx dibuat berdasarkan salah satu karakter dari anime **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** yaitu **Reinforce** tapi dengan mata yang bewarna hitam


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

2 tahun berlalu semenjak Ise, bertemu dengan Nyx. Dalam 2 tahun tersebut Nyx mengajarkan Ise macam macam sihir, dan melatih ise menguasai kemampuannya.

Nyx pun mengajari Ise berbagai macam hal, seperti 3 perang besar, fraksi angel, fallen angel, devil dan masih banyak sekali.

Dan sekarang tokoh utama kita sedang melamun di kamarnya.

" **Kenapa kau Melamun Ise** " tanya Nyx

" Tidak, aku hanya ingat pertama kali aku bangun "

" **ohh..., muka dokter dan perawat benar benar lucu saat melihatmu bangun, mengingat nya saja membuatku inginn tertawa. Hahahahaha...** "

Saat Ise bangun dia berada di kamar pasien, perawat yang melihat ise langsung pingsan, dan doktor langsung menjadi pucat saat melihatnya. Ternyata Ise sudah dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter.

"Hmmmmm, jangan ingatkan aku, diperlakukan seperti hantu, dasar tidak sopan tuh perawat dan dokter"

Ise pun ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya, di kaca dia melihat dirinya benar benar berubah.

Ise yang sekarang menjadi lebih feminim, rambut nya menjadi putih dan halus, kulitnya menjadi putih dan matanya menjadi hitam .

Saat pertama kali orang tuanya menyadari perbedaan Ise dan menanyakan nya pada dokter.

Dokter hanya mengatakan, kalau perubahan dalam diri Ise terjadi karena shock yang diterimanya saat tabrakan.

Saat Ise melihat tatapan nya di kaca, mata Ise pun tiba tiba berubah dari hitam menjadi biru dingin dan ada lingkaran pelangi di iris matanya.

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception" kata Ise

Ise pun mengingat waktu pertama kali dia ada di kamar pasiennya.

 **Flashback**

" Nyx, kenapa aku melihat ada garis di ruangan ini " tanya Ise

"Garis apa Ise ? "

Saat Nyx melihat Ise, dia kaget melihat mata Ise yang berubah menjadi biru

" **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** " kata Nyx

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception ?" tanya Ise

Nyx pun menjelaskan kemampuan mata Ise

"jadi singkat kata, mata ku ini dapat melihat kematian, dan aku dapat membunuh apapun di dunia ini "

" **Betul sekali Ise, mata mu dapat melihat garis garis kematian dan kamu bisa membunuh apapun yang memiliki konsep kehidupan** "

" **air akan menguap, api akan padam, kayu akan membusuk, matamu memungkinkanmu melihat garis kematian yang jika kau tebas akan membuat lawanmu mati**."

 **Flashback over**

"hmmm, melihat dunia dengan mata ini, membuat diriku mendapat penglihatan baru akan dunia" kata Ise

" **penglihatan baru ?"**

"Betapa rapuhnya dunia ini, jika manusia biasa yang melihat mereka mungkin akan menggila"

"tanah yang kelihatan rapuh, langit yang kelihatan akan jatuh, saat aku memiliki mata ini aku baru menyadari betapa rapuhnya dunia ini dan isinya"

Kalau orang mendengar hal ini mereka pasti akan merinding begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ise.

" **Dunia ini memang rapuh, Ise, aku harus menekan kekuatan ku, kalau tidak dunia ini akan hancur** " kata Nyx

Ise pun menutup kembali matanya dan setelah dibuka lagi matanya kembali menjadi hitam.

Ise pun segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk bersekolah dan berangkat ke sekolah nya yaitu Sma Kuoh.

Ise pun sampai di sekolah nya, dan pergi ke kelasnya yaitu kelas 2 – B.

" Yo, Ise " seorang pira berambut abu abu dengan tinggi 179 cm dan bermata biru mengucap kan salam ke Ise

"Halo, Yoshino" balas Ise

Ini adalah salah satu teman Ise bernama **Haruhiko Yoshino** (1). Dia bergaya bagaikan berandalan tapi sebenar nya orang nya baik.

"sup, Ise" seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda dengan tinggi 169 cm dan memiliki warna mata juga memberi sapa pada ise

"Halo juga, Koutaro" balas Ise

Teman ke 2 bernama **Kotarou Tennouji** (1). Dia orang yang suka bercanda dan memikirkan temannya.

Ise bertemu dengan mereka saat kelas 1 Sma. Ise yang ketinggalan pelajaran karena kecelakaan. Teman sekelas nya tak mau mendekati Ise karena aura nya yang dingin.

Dan yang ingin mendekati Ise hanya lah Koutaro, dan Yoshino. Mereka bilang Ise mempunyai aura yang keren.

"Akhirnya kita sekelas lagi" kata Koutaro

"hmm, kenapa aku harus sekelas lagi denganmu, Tennouji Kotaro" kata Yoshino

"jangan begitulah, kita kan sahabat"

"kita bukan sahabat, tapi rival"

(itu mah sama saja) kata Ise dan Kotaro dalam pikiran mereka

Ise hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat tingkah laku ke 2 temannya.

Saat Ise sedang menoleh ke jendela.

Dia melihat ada 3 pria yang sedang lari dikejar oleh anak klub kendo

"Pervert trio, berulah lagi" kata Ise

"Iya mereka, tak ada kapok kapok nya" kata Kotaro

"dasar memalukan" kata Yoshino

Ise pun menoleh ke arah bangunan lama dan melihat wanita berambut merah sedang melihat ke arah salah satu pervet trio.

(Gremory) pikir Ise

Ise sudah tau sekolah nya dihuni oleh fraksi Iblis, dan Ise juga sudah tau keluarga Iblis yang menghuni sekolah ini.

Setelah itu bel pun berbunyi, Ise kembali melanjutkan belajarnya.

Setelah Bel tanda selesai pelajaran berbunyi Ise pun langsung, membereskan barang nya dan pulang ke rumah.

Di gerbang sekolah dia melihat Takeru Oyama salah satu pervet trio sedang mempamerkan pacarnya.

( alele, Fallen angel, untuk apa dia pura pura menjadi pacar Takeru, dilihat dari gerak gerik Gremory, sepertinya ini berhubungan,... bukan urusan aku ini ) pikir Ise

Sambil melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke rumah nya Ise merasakan ada energi yang sangat murni datang di dekat rumahnya.

Ise pun segera memeriksanya.

( **Energi yang murni ini, jangan jangan !** ) pikir Nyx yang ada dalam diri Ise

Ise pun pergi di taman dekat rumah nya dan melihat ada sebuah portal terbuka.

Dari dalam portal tersebut keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pirang dan mata hijau dengan postur tubuh yang tak kalah dari Rias Gremory.

(LUNA !) teriak Ise dalam pikirannya

Wanita yang diketahui sebagai Luna tersebut, keluar dari portal dengan tubuh penuh goresan luka dan bajunya kotor seperti habis dikejar seseorang

Ise pun segera mendekati Luna dan memegang tubuh Luna sebelum Luna terjatuh

"Luna, Luna, Oi Luna "

"I...se" jawab Luna yang setengah sadar

"Iya, ini aku Ise, kenapa kau terluka ?" tanya Ise yang khawathir

"Senang,... sekali... dapat...bertemu... lagi " kata Luna sebelum dia pingsan

"Luna..., hmmmmm, dia pingsan" kata Ise

"seperti nya dia kelelahan"

Saat Ise ingin membawa Luna pulang dia merasakan ada yang memasang pelindung di sekitar taman.

Ise pun menggendong Luna dan pergi ketempat orang yang memasang pelindung

Ise pun melihat siapa yang memasang pelindung, dan melihat Takeru yang bersimbah darah dan Pacarnya yang kini mengeluarkan sayap hitam

"kalau ingin menyalahkan, salahkan lah Tuhan, yang memberi mu sacred gear itu" kata pacar Takeru

Setelah itu pacar Takeru pun pergi dan meninggalkan Takeru yang bersimbah darah.

(Malang sekali dirinya, setelah kencan malah dibunuh ) pikir Ise

( **Ise,jangan seperti dia, ok** ) kata Nyx

Saat Ise ingin pergi dia merasakan ada energi yang datang

Ise pun melihat ada lingkaran sihir muncul di dekat tubuh Takeru

Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah Rias gremory

(Ohhhhh, aku jadi mengerti, situasi nya ) pikir Ise

( **Situasi apa Ise** ) tanya Nyx

(Tidak kah kau merasa aneh Nyx, kenapa ada Fallen angel di wilayah kekuasaan Gremory dan Sitri)

( **ohhh, aku mengerti, jadi, singkat cerita ini ulah dari Gremory kan** )

(Benar sekali, tak mungkin fallen angel bisa masuk dan berjalan dengan bebas tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik wilayah ini. Mereka bisa bertindak bebas pasti ada yang membiarkan mereka)

(Dan yang membiarkan mereka, adalah Gremory. Seperti nya dia melihat potensi terhadap Takeru dan ingin mengrekrut nya menjadi peerage nya )

( **Dengan membiarkan dia mati dan menghidupkannya kembali, Gremory akan mendapatkan kepercayaan Takeru** ) jawab Nyx

(Bingo, benar sekali) jawab Ise

Rias pun selesai membangkitkan Takeru menjadi pelayan nya dan Rias segera membawa Takeru ke rumahnya untuk mengobatinya

"benar benar rencana yang efisien tapi juga kejam" kata Ise

" **Seperti itulah Iblis Ise, karena mereka serakah mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuan mereka** " jawab Nyx

Ise pun segera pulang sambil menggedong Luna ke rumahnya. Ise pun membawa Luna ke kamarnya.

Ise pun mengganti baju Luna dengan Baju baru dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

" **Ise, mesum** "

"kenapa ?"

" **Kau baru saja menelanjangi seorang wanita** "

"tapi kan, bajunya kotor"

" **tetap saja kamu mesum, hump** " jawab Nyx sambil cemberut

Ise pun meninggalkan ruangan, dan pergi ke dapur disana dia membuat bubur untuk Luna.

"TIDAKKKKKKK" teriak Luna

Ise pun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan melihat Luna yang baru bangun dan berkeringat. Wajah nya pun pucat

"Luna , kau tak ap uhukkkkk"

Belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya tiba tiba Luna langsung datang memeluk Ise dengan erat.

"Ise,Ise,Ise...Ise" Luna hanya mengucapkan nama Ise sambil memeluk Ise dan menangis

Ise sudah tau ini adalah kebiasan Luna kalau dia sedang ketakutan. Ise pun hanya balas memeluk luna sambil mengusap kepala Luna

"tidak apa apa, Luna. Aku disini" jawab Ise

"uaaaaaaa,... Ise"

Beberapa menit lama nya mereka tetap di posisi tersebut.

Setelah Luna tenang, Ise pun bertanya kepadanya

"Lama tak bertemu Luna, sudah 8 tahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu"

"hmmm, lama tak bertemu juga Ise" jawab Luna sambil tersenyum manis

Setelah itu Ise pun menggendong Luna ke tempat tidurnya setelah itu Ise pun memberi bubur dan menyuapi Luna

"hmmm, Ise, aku boleh bertanya ?" tanya Luna yang malu malu

"boleh"

"siapa yang mengganti bajuku"

"aku"

"kamu, Ise !"

Luna yang mendengar jawaban Ise langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"Ise, kamu mesum" teriak Luna

"kalau tak diganti ntar kamu bisa sakit"

"walaupun begitu kenapa harus kamu"

"ke 2 orang tuaku pergi bekerja di luar kota, dan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya, lagipula ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat tubuhmu Luna"

"walaupun begitu, walaupun begitu"

Ise hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya

"ya sudah, sekarang kamu beristirahatlah" jawab Ise sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Luna

"huuu, dasar kamu ini. Makasih ya Ise"

"sama sama"

"Ise, kalau bisa boleh ngak kamu menemaniku tidur, aku takut mimpi buruk lagi"

"ehhhhhh"

Ise hanya bisa meliha Luna, mata Luna memancarkan perasaan ketakutan, kerinduan dan ada lagi perasaan nya yang bergobar saat melihat Ise.

"Baik lah"

Luna pun segera bersender ke salah satu sisi tempat tidur Ise. Ise pun Ikut berbaring di samping Luna.

Luna pun langsung tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh Ise.

Ise pun memeluk Luna, dan mencium dahi Luna

"mimpi yang indah Luna"

"Mimpi yang indah juga, Ise" balas Luna yang tertidur sambir tersenyum.

 **Selesai.**

 **Sampai disini dulu cerita nya, untuk chapter berikutnya silahkan di tunggu.**

 **dan Kotaro karakter mereka berdasarkan anime ReWrite**

 **berdsarkan dari light novel terkenal Tsuki Tsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **Luna Pov**

Senang sekali rasanya, walaupun sempat dikejar oleh kelompok jahat itu, tetapi aku dapat bertemu dengan Ise ku lagi.

Sudah 8 tahun sejak aku bertemu Ise lagi. Jika bukan karena kekuatan yang aku miliki, mungkin aku masih bersama dengan Ise.

Aku pun melihat wajahnya, sangat berbeda, rambut hitamnya menjadi putih, dan matanya menjadi hitam pekat. Aku tau ini karena kecelakaan yang dia alami

Saat aku tau, Ise mengalami kecelakaan, aku hampir saja kehilangan kekuatn ku dan menghancurkan dunia.

Bagiku Ise adalah segala nya bagiku

Hanya dia yang selalu berada di sisiku

Itulah kenapa aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengannya lagi

Orang orang di sekitarku tidak tahan denganku karena aura ku yang kuat, jadi semuanya hanya menjahui ku. Dan selalu segan terhadapku

Hanya Ise kun yang tak memperdulikannya, dan selalu disisiku memperlakukanku seperti biasanya.

" Energi ini !" sepertinya mereka sudah datang menjeputku begitu pikirku.

"Terima kasih Ise kun, mari bertemu lagi nanti" aku pun mencium bibir Ise

Setelah itu aku keluar dari rumah Ise

"Tapi, sepertinya ada suati yang membuatku nostalgia di dalam diri Ise, apa hanya perasaanku" begitu pikirku saat aku dielimuti oleh cahaya

 **Luna Pov End**

Luna pun pergi dari rumah Ise, setelah Luna pergi Ise pun membuka matanya.

 **Ise Pov**

" **Ise, apa kau merasakannya ?"**

"energi yang memancar dari Luna "

" **energi itu berasal dari kebalikanku"**

"maksudmu Hikari, yang pernah kau ceritakan ?"

" **iya, setiap energi memiliki kebalikannya sendiri, cahaya dan kegelapan, api dan air, kematian dan kehidupan, sejak kami ada, pasti kami akan mempunyai kebalikan energi kami masing masing agar menjaga keseimbangan"**

"Dan Luna, merupakan penerus Hikari"

" **Betul"**

" **Ise, apa kau masih ingat teori tentang cahaya dan kegelapan yang pernah kuberi tau padamu ?"**

" kegelapan seperti 'wadah'. Wadah yang terus menyerap tanpa habis, sedangkan cahaya seperi 'isi. Isi yang terus mengalir tanpa henti, dan tak pernah habis"

" **Hikari sebetulnya tak punya wujud, karena dia tak punya wadah yang bisa menampung kekuatannya "**

"Dan kamu Nyx membuat, wadah untuknya kan"

" **Betul sekali Ise, Karena aku kasihan melihat Hikari yang tak memiliki wujud, aku pun membuat wadah yang bisa menampung kekuatannya"**

Ise pun mendengar penjelasan Nyx tentang kebalikannya itu

"Apa hubungan mu baik dengannya ?"

" **Tidak begitu baik, dia tak tahan dengan energiku, dan hanya bisa berbicara sebentar denganku"**

" **Mungkin walaupun dia kebalikanku dia tak bisa menahan aura yang dikeluarkan dariku, aura yang hikari keluarkan berbanding terbalik dengan diriku, aura nya hangat, nyaman, dan membuat kita senang."**

"Tidak juga kok Nyx, aura mu itu walaupun dingin, dan gelap tapi ada rasa tenang dan rasa aman datang darimu" kata Ise

" **Terima kasih, Ise"** jawab Nyx sambil memeluk Ise

" **karena ada dirimu, diriku tak akan pernah kesepian lagi"** kata Nyx

"Hmmm" kata Ise sambil balas memeluk Nyx

Nyx pun lalu mencium Ise tepat di mulut

" **ini balasanku, karena dia menciummu"** jawab Nyx

Nyx pun lalu memeluk Ise dan tidur sambil berpelukan dengan Ise.

Ise POV End

GENERAL POV

Ise pun berangkat ke sekolahnya, di sekolahnya dia melihat Takeru jalan bareng dengan Rias Gremory ke Sma Kuoh.

( Takeru sudah menjadi Iblis ) pikir Ise.

Ise pun tak memperdulikannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pulang sekolah Ise sempat bermain dengan Yoshino dan Kotaro di Game Center.

Setelah itu Ise pun pulang, setelah hari sudah malam dia merasakan di sekitar nya dipasang pelindung, dia pun melihat Takeru tertusuk tombak cahaya di perutnya, dan di depannya ada fallen angel yang mau menghabisinya.

"Jika aku biarkan, masalah tambah buruk, haaa..., dasar kau Takeru apa Keberuntunganmu itu ditingkat E."

Tiba tiba Ise diselimuti oleh energi hitam.

Setelah Energi hitam itu memudar Ise pun tampak berbeda.

Ise memakai kaos lengan pendek bewarna hitam, jubah dan celana bahan bewarna hitam lalu ada garis belis emas di seluruh pinggir jubahnya itu. Ise juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari, dan sepatu bot berlapis baja bewarna hitam. Muka Ise situtupi oleh jubah hitamnya.

Ise pun segera pergi menolong Takeru

" hahahaha, mati kau Iblis "

 **{ Restrict Lock }**

Tiba tiba ada roda bewarnya ungu hitam meluncur menuju Fallen angel itu, dan menghentikan gerakannya denngan mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

" Apa !" teriak fallen angel itu

 **Takeru Pov**

Sial...sial...sial hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku, bahkan setelah aku menjadi Iblis aku tetap lemah.

Kupikir dengan menjadi Iblis aku dapat menjadi Harem king dan terlebih lagi menjadi kuat. Tetapi aku masih lemah.

Saat aku melihat Fallen angel itu, diriku langsung ketakutan dan ingin lari.

Aku pun tak bisa melawan Fallen angel itu, lari pun tak bisa.

Aku benar benar menyedihkan.

"Selamat tinggal Iblis, ingatlah namaku Dohnasek, fallen angel yang membunuhmu"

"mati kau Iblis"

Aku pun melihat tombak cahaya ke arah diriku

Mati...

Apa aku akan mati disini

Mati tanpa bisa membuat impian ku terwujud

Sial...

Siallllllll...

SIALLLLLLL...

Saat sebelum fallen angel itu menusuk tombak cahaya nya terhadap ku, aku pun mendengar suara

 **{ Restrict Lock }**

Dan aku pun selamat.

 **Takeru Pov End**

 **Dohnasek Pov**

"Siapa kau, apa maumu ?" tanya fallen angel terhadap pemuda di depannya.

Dohnasek, benar benar waspada terhadap pemuda di depannya

Walau dia tak merasakan apa apa dari pemuda tersebut, tapi sihirnya mampu menahannya dan membuat dia tak bergerak.

Tapi yang lebih penting insting nya yang sudah dia asah beratus ratus tahun mengatakan padanya

Lari...

Lari, berbahaya

Mati, mati, mati

Jika berhadapannya aku akan mati.

Dohnasek pun hanya bisa berkeringat dingin menunggu respon pemuda itu

Sial hari apa ini, kenapa aku sial sekali itu adalah kalimat yang dipikirkan Dohnasek.

 **Dohnasek Pov End**

 **General Pov**

" Iblis itu adalah bagian dari Keluarga Gremory, jika kau membunuh nya maka masalah besar akan timbul"

" apa ?, Iblis ini milik keluarga Gremory !" kata dohnasek yang kaget

" aku hanya perlu informasi, jika kau mengatakan informasi kenapa kelompok mu datang, maka kau akan kulepaskan"

"ha..., tak sudi aku membeberkan informasi kelompokku, walaupun kamu berbahaya, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun terhadapmu"

" ok jika itu maumu, jangan menyesal nanti"

Ise pun segera ke depan Dohnasek dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Dohnasek

"fallen angel, kau sudah pernah menonton film porno yang bertema penyihir wanita kan ?" tanya Ise

" ha?"

"biasanya film porno bertema penyihir wanita indentik dengan tentakel" kata Ise

"Apa maksudmu, ?" tanya Dohnasek

"nah coba kau pikirkan ganti penyihir wanita tersebut dengan fallen angel, apakah yang terjadi ?" kata Ise

"jangan jangan, kau mau !" jawab Dohnasek yang gemetaran dan mukanya pucat

"Tenang saja, ini hanya ilusi, tetapi kau merasakannya 100% nyata"

"Tidakkkkkkkk, kumohon jangan, akan kuberitahu..." jawab Dohnasek sambil menangis.

"Terlambat"

{ **Dream of the Book of Darkness }**

Jari Ise pun bersinar, dan Dohnasek tiba tiba pingsan.

Ise pun lalu ke arah Takeru

"Sia...pa, dirimu..?" tanya Takeru

"Orang yang kebetulan lewat" jawab Ise

"ha ?..."

"..."

" sepertinya kau sudah dijemput, bye.."

Ise pun langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan malam bersama dengan Dohnasek

Tak lama kemudian datang lah Rias Gremory dengan anggota peerage nya.

" Takeru, apa kamu tak apa apa ? " tanya Rias

"Aku tak apa apa, Buchou, ada yang menyelamatkanku" jawab Takeru

" Siapa yang menyelamatkan mu ?"

" aku tak tau, wajahnya tak kelihatan"

"Koneko, bisa kau rasakan energi yang tersisa" tanya Rias terhadap salah satu anggotanya yang pendek dan memiliki rambut bewarna putih.

"Tidak Buchou, aku sama sekali tak merasakan apa apa " jawab Koneko

Rias pun memerintah kan Kiba membawa Takeru ke ruangan klub nya

" yang menyelamatkan Takeru, benar benar berhati hati untuk tak meletakan jejak apapun, siapa sebernya dia" pikir Gremory

Ise pun tiba tiba muncul di sebuah villa.

Di sana dia keluar dan melihat seorang pria sedang menonton anime 90 – an.

"benarkah, film anime 90 – an, yang benar saja " kata Ise

Orang yang mendengar suara Ise langsung kaget, dan menoleh ke arah Ise.

"a...aa...apa... yang kau lakukan disini " tanya pria tersebut sambil gemetaran

 **( wahh, dia masih troma terhadap Ise )** pikir Nyx

" nih anak buah mu ber ulah" jawab Ise melempar Dohnasek ke arah pria tersebut

"ha ?, ini mah bukan anak buah ku, ini anak buahnya Azazel, dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi calon sacred gear kan, memang apa masalah nya"

"Dia membunuh calon yang diawasinya, dan dia hambir mengabitkan perang dengan piha Iblis karena hampir membunuh Iblis keluarga Gremory" jawab Ise

"Apa, tak mungkin si Azazel penggila sacred gear tersebut, memberi perintah untuk membunuh calon sacred gearnya"

" ohh, kalau begitu kalau fallne angel tersebut bangun tolong interogasi dia ?"

"ok, haa..., boleh aku bertanya ?"

"apa ?"

" kenapa wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan mau muntah, kau kasih ilusi apa dia"

Ise hanya mengucapkan 1 kata

"Tentakel"

Pria tersebut langsung menggigil saat Ise mengucapkan kata tersebut

( Malang sekali dirimu ) iba pria tersebut ke fallen angel.

"Kuserahkan padamu, salah satu petinggi Grigori, fallen angel Kokabiel"

Ise pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kokabiel

" kau tau satu satu nya penyesalan dalam diriku ini hanya 1, yaitu membuat bocah itu kesal terhadapku" Kokabiel pun merinding mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ise.

 **Selesai**

 **Sampai disinu dulu ceritanya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ise pun melanjutkan kehidupnnya.

Saat Ise pergi ke sekolah Ise melihat Takeru sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster.

Ise pun mengabaikan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah

Saat pulang sekolah dia pergi ke sebuah hutan belakang sekolahnya, Ise menuju pusat dari Hutan tersebut.

Saat Ise sampe, dia melihat pohon yang sangat besar berdiri dengan kokoh. Dan dibawah pohon tersebut ada gadis yang berumur 12 tahun sedang duduk sambil bersender di pohon tersebut. Gadis tersebut memiliki rambut warna putih dan mata bewarna ungu serta memiliki tinggi sekitar 151 cm

"Aura ini, Kagari merasakan Ise datang" kata gadis tersebut.

"halo, Kagari, lama tak bertemu" jawab Ise

Ise pun langsung menghampiri gadis yang bernama Kagari tersebut.

Kagari pun langsung menghampiri Ise dan memeluk Ise.

"Kagari, kamu masih sama saja ya"

"hehehe, Kagari tak akan pernah berubah"

Ise pun hanya memeluk Kagari dan membelai Kepala nya.

"Ise, apa kau tau ada, fallen angel di sini?"

"Aku tau kagari"

"Kagari juga ingin bertanya, apa Kotaro masih belum sadar dengan identitasmu"

"Masih belum, aku ingin menyembunyikannya sampai saat terakhir"

"melihat ekspresi nya saat tau jati diriku, ekspresi apa yang akan di buat nya, hahahaha" jawab Ise sambil tertawa

"wah, kau jahat juga ya Ise"

Ise pun menemani Kagari sampai malam, dan setelah itu Ise pun kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Sampainya di rumah dia pun menerima telpon dari Kokabiel

"Halo, Ise, aku sudah mendapat informasinya, sepertinya rencana mereka melibatkan sacred gear dari seorang suster"

" suster ?"

"iya, suster sepertinya mereka ingin mengeluarkan sacred gear suster tersebut, dari yang fallen angel itu bilang sacred gear suster tersebut adalah teilight healing"

"apa, suster tersebut berambut pirang dan mempunyai mata bewarna hijau"

"ho !, kau sudah tau"

"tidak, aku melihatnya bersama dengan iblis dari keluarga gremory"

"baiklah, itu saja yang kudapat dari info nya"

"terima kasih, bagaimana keadaan Dohnasek"

"parah, dia bahkan tak bisa tidur dan mempunyai phobia berat terhadap sesuatu yang mirip dengan tentakel"

"ohh, begitu"

"Oh iya, bisa tolong kau tangkap hidup hidup kelompok Fallen angel tersebut"

"Tumben sekali kau, meminta ku untuk menangkap mereka"

"Sepertinya mereka di bawah perintah mantan bawahanku yaitu Sariel, aku ingin tau lokasinya ?"

"baiklah, bye"

"Bye"

Ise pun lansung menutup telepon nya.

"Twilight Healing "

" **salah satu sacred gear yang sangat berguna"** jawab Nyx

"jika pengguna nya dapat menguasai sacred gear tersebut, maka penyakit dan luka separah apapun akan dapat di sembuhkan"

" **tapi bukannya, yang dapat menggunakan sacred gear tersebut hanya orang yang berhati murni"**

"suster yang berhati murni, dikeluarkan dari gereja, sepertinya Gereja makin banyak orang bermasalah, aku mencium konspirasi"

Ise pun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pemikirannya dan kembali Tidur.

Besok nya

Ise kembali dari sekolah nya, dan duduk di bangku taman.

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Takeru datang dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Takeru pun melihat Ise dan datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"woi, jarang bertemu disini Ise"

"iya, aku kebetulan ingin, melihat pemandangan di taman ini"

"hei, Ise, jika kau mempunyai teman yang membutuhkanmu, tapi kau tak bisa menolongnya karena posisimu, apa yang harus kamu lakukan"

"Ikuti kata hatimu"

Hanya itu yang Ise katakan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Takeru.

"Ise..., TERIMA KASIH BANYAK" teriak Takeru ke Ise.

Ise dengan diam diam pergi ke gereja, di taman Ise segera memakai baju bertarung nya dan peri ke gereja tempat fallen angel itu menetap.

Ise pun melihat Takeru bersama dengan anggota ORC yaiut Koneko dan kiba pergi ke gereja tersebut.

Ise hanya melihat mereka bertiga menyerbu gereja

Ise pun mulai bergerak menangkap fallen angel yang tersisa

Setelah Ise mengeathui letak mereka, Ise segera bergerak dan melihat ke 2 fallen angel terebut sedang bertarung dengan Rias Gremory dan Ratu nya yaitu Himejima Akeno.

Saat Rias ingin menghabisi ke 2 fallen angel tersebut tiba tiba Ise datang menghalangi Rias yang menembak bola dari kekuatan penghancur.

 **{Absortion}**

Ise pun menyerab bola energi tersebut

Rias pun kaget ada orang yang dapat menangkis energi penghancurnya

"Siapa dirimu ?, kenapa kau menolong Fallen angel ?"

"Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat, yang ingin menangkap fallen angel ini"

"..."

"..."

"Jangan bercanda !"

"cepat sebutkan siapa dirimu, aku adalah.."

"Rias Gremory iya aku tau"

"kalau kau tau, kenapa ngak sebutkan jati dirimu"

"Karena itu bukan urusanmu"

"itu urusanku saat kamu memasuki wilayahku"

"walaupun kau yang membiarkan kelompok fallen angel ini masuk ke wilayahmu"

Rias pun kaget mendengar ngomongan Ise

"karena keserahkaan mu, kau baru saja membunuh orang tak bersalah di wilayah ini"

Rias hanya bisa diam mendengar Ise yang menyebutkan masalahnya

"fufufufu, walaupun aku tau Rias salah tapi, bukannya lebih sopan untuk memberi tau Jati dirimu itu" kata Akeno

"Kenapa harus memberitahu, itu bukan urusan mu ?"

Rias pun tampak kesal dengan tingkah laku Ise. Aura dari energi penghancurnya tiba tiba menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Akeno pun mengeluarkan aura nya juga yang bewarna Kuning

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi, benturan keras, Rias dan Akeno pun segera ke arah bunyi suara itu berasal

Ise pun melihat mereka berdua pergi dan segera pergi ke 2 Fallen angel tersebut

"Terima kasih" kata fallen angel berambut biru tersebut

"Siapa kamu" tanya Fallen angel yang berambut pirang dan seperti anak kecil

"aku bukan siapa siapa, hanya seorang yang ingin hidup damai"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara kepakan sayap

"datang juga" kata Ise

Saat ke 2 fallen angel tersebut melihat siapa yang datang, mereka hanya bisa gemetaran

"Ko, Ko,,,,,Kokabiel – sama" jawab Fallen angel berambut biru tersebut

"Kalian membuatku, kena masalah Kalawner dan Mitlet" jawab Kokabiel

"Mana temanmu 1 lagi"

"dia seperti nya di dalam Kokabiel – sama" jawab Mitlet

" Ise..."

"ok.."

Ise pun segera pergi menghampiri Raynare, di dalam gereja

Ise melihat Raynare sedang jatuh tak berdaya

Di depannya terlihat Takeru yang memakai sarung tangan bewarna merah yang memiliki bola permata bewarna hijau di tengah tengah nya

"Boosted gear"

Ise pun mendengar Raynare memohon untuk diampuni tetapi Rias ingin menghabisi Raynare.

"Hentikan Gremory, jangan bunuh dia"

Saat ise mengatakan hal tersebut semua orang yang disitu langsung diam dan menoleh ke arah Ise.

Takeru yang marah langsung berteriak kepada Ise

"KENAPA, KENAPA, TAK BOLEH MEMBUNUHNYA, PEREMPUAN INI BARU SAJA MEMBUNUH ASIA" teriak Takeru

Ise hanya diam saja dan menghampiri Raynare.

Ise pun mengeluarkan auranya dan mengeluarkan Twilight Healing dari Raynare

" jangan, jangan !"

" apa yang kau lakukan manusia, itu adalah milikku" teriak Raynare sambil mencoba untuk melawan

 **{Lightning Bind}**

Tiba tiba ada rantai terbuat dari petir mengikat Raynare dan menyetrum nya.

Ise pun segera datang ke tubuh Asia teatapi dihalangi oleh Takeru

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap Asia" tanya Takeru

"hanya ingin menolongnya"

"yang hanya menolong nya hanya Buchou dengan membangkitkannya sebagai Iblis"

"dan membiarkan gadis ini diubah tanpa persetujuan darinya"

Saat Ise mengatakan itu, aura nya pun tiba tiba meluap dan membuat semua orang disana menjadi tak bisa bergerak

"awas dari jalanku" kata Ise ke Takeru

Ise pun segera ke arah Asia dan menaruh Twilight Healing kembali ke arah Asia

Tiba tiba ada energi menyelimuti Asia

"apa yang kau lakukan"

"aku membetulkan ikatan antara sacred gear dan jiwanya"

"tak mungkin,tak ada orang yang bisa melakukan itu !" jawab Rias

"ya sekarang kau tau ada yang bisa" balas Ise

Tiba tiba Asia pun bangun dari tidurnya

"ka...mu. siapa ?" kata Asia dengan lemas

"Aku bukan siapa siapa" kata Ise

"Tuhan apa itu dirimu " tanya Asia

"aku bukan Tuhanmu ?" kata Ise

"tapi aku akan memberi pilihan "

"pilihan ?"

" 1 aku bisa menyembuhkanmu, menjadikanmu pulih lagi, tapi ingat jika kau disembuhkan oleh ku maka kau hanya bisa menjadi manusia biasa, kau tak akan bisa terus bersama Takeru yang merupakan Iblis. Karena masa hidup kalian benar benar berbeda"

2\. kau bisa dibangkitkan oleh gadis berambut merah tersebut menjadi iblis tapi dengan konsenkuensi kau tak akan bisa lagi ke surga, hak mu untuk memilih bebas sebagai manusia pun akan hilang dan kamu akan terus menjadi pelayan gais berambut merah tersebut untuk selama lamanya, sebagai gantinya kamu akan bisa terus bersama Takeru

Nah anakku apa pilihanmu" tanya Ise

"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap menjadi manusia, tapi aku ingin terusbersama Takeru – san"

"baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu" jawab Ise

Ise pun membiarkan Asia diubah menjadi iblis oleh Gremory.

Ise pun segera ke arah Raynare

"Yo Ise, kau sudah selesai" tanya kokabiel

Raynare yang melihat Kokabiel langsung gemetaran

"KO... ...KOKABIEL – SAMA" teriak Raynare

Saat raynare mengucapkan hal itu seluruh anggota gremory langsung terdiam dan menyiapkan posisi bertarung

"Salah satu pemimpin Grigori, untuk apa kau disini ?" tanya Rias

"ooo, tuan putri Gremory, aku hanya datang menjemput anak buah Azazel"

"apa kau tau perbuatan anak buah mu, bisa saja menghancurkan perjanjian perdamaian 3 fraksi" jawab Rias

"hahahahahaha, jangan menanyakan ku tanpa bersalah tuan putri, aku tau, kau juga bersangkutan dengan membiarkan fallen angel datang ke wilayahmu"

Takeru yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya merasa bingung kenapa Buchou membiarkan fallen angel datang ke wilayahnya

Sedangkan Rias hanya bisa berkeringat dingin karena dia tau kalau dia juga salah.

Ise pun kembali pulang karena urusannya sudah selesai

"Kokabiel, aku pergi dulu"

"yo" jawab Kokabiel

Ise pun pergi dengan diam.

"Kokabiel siapa sebenarnya dia apa salah satu agen mu"

"agen ku, hahahahahahaha, lucu sekali Gremory, dia itu dipihak netral tak memihak siapapun"

"dia keseni karena mengabul kan permintaan ku untuk menangkap fallen angel ini"

"kalau begitu siapa sebenarnya dia ?" tanya Rias

"Dia bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau lawan Gremory, tidak bahkan maou mu dapat melawannya "

"apa, tak mungkin dia sekuat itu"

"tidak mereka tak mungkin menang, karena ?, kekuatan kaummu semua berasal dari dirinya"

Kokabiel pun membawa raynare, kalawner, dan mitlet pergi dengan lingkarasn sihir dan menghilang.

Kelompok Rias hanya bisa diam saja.

 **Selesai**

 **Chapter akan bersambung dan chapter ini akan sebagai selesainya peristiwa di Vol 1 dxd novel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kembali bersama penulis. Pada kali ini kita memasuki event vol 2 yaitu pheneks. Disini penulis akan memuncul kan musuh utama Ise. Penulis hanya memiliki karakter penulis, element dan karakter yang lain adalah milik penulis yang menulisnya, terima kasih.**

 **Chapter 5**

Hari minggu, hari dimana para remaja beristirahat di rumah, bermain, kencan, dan melakukan aktifitas untuk megrefleksi tubuh.

Bagi Ise, hari minggu adalah hari dimana ia harus melakukan latihan nya. Super ekstrim pikir Ise

Kenapa exstrim ?

Exstrim karena lawannya

Siapa lawannya ?

Bisa dilihat lawannya memiliki wajah seperti remaja lainnya, rambut hijau tua, mata merah dan memiliki tinggi 173 cm. Dia juga memakai jaket hitam.

Kalau dilihat apa yang berbahaya dari lawan Ise ?

"woi, Ise, ayo lah, ini masih belum apa apa ?" kata remaja tersebut

"sial kau, kasihani aku sedikit lah, dasar Maou sialan" balas Ise

Maou ini adalah nama remaja tersebut, kalau di video game nama Maou dapat diartikan sebagai raja Iblis.

"Ayolah, kau kan kontraktor Nyx, jangan lebay" jawab Maou sambil melempar bola energi hitam ke Ise

"SIALLLL,..., hah, nyaris saja" balas Ise yang berhasil menghindar dari bola energi tersebut.

"Memang diriku adalah kontraktor Nyx, dan pasti aku kuat, TAPIIII, bagaimanapun juga bagaimana aku bisa menang dari bos terakhir, dasar raja Iblis sialan".

Yup benar sekali, lawan Ise bisa dibilang adalah final boss di video game.

Maou = Satan

Satan sedang melatih Ise. Pasti penasaran kan kok raja iblis yang seharusnya sudah mati malah melatih Ise.

Ceritanya, bisa kita lihat saat pertama kali Nyx melatih Ise.

 **Flashback**

" **Ise, aku akan memulai untuk melatih dirimu, tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengajarimu tentang sejarah dulu"** kata Nyx

" **Ise, kau sudah belajar tentang Iblis kan"**

"Sudah"

" **Kau tau darimana, Iblis mendapat kekuatannya"**

"Dari Satan"

" **Tapi darimana Satan mendapatkan kekuatan ?"**

"tidak tau"

" **Ini rahasia sebenarnya, tapi akan kuberi tahu, Satan mendapat kekuatannya dariku"**

"Darimu Nyx"

" **Iya dariku, kau tau Ise sebelum dipanggil Satan, dia itu adalah goblin kecil yang hampir mati dan tak sengaja bertemu denganku"**

"hah!, Satan yang dibilang sangat kuat adalah Goblin, tak mungkin" kata Ise

" **hah, aku juga ngak menyangka bahwa Goblin tersebut dapat menjadi Satan"**

Nyx pun mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Satan ke Ise

" **aku pun akhirnya memberikan sedikit kekuatanku pada goblin kecil itu, dan mengajarkannya semua pengetahuan yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup, aku tak menyangka goblin kecil tersebut dapat menjadi Satan."**

"Menarik sekali" kata Ise, sambil mendengar dengan Serius ajaran Nyx.

"Yup, sampai disini dulu Ise, mari kita mulai latihan bertarung mu"

"apa, aku akan bertarung dengan mu Nyx"

"Bukan Ise, lawanmu lebih baik adalah orang yang sedikit kenal dengan kekuatanku" Nyx kun mulai menjetikan jarinya

Tiba tiba ada portal hitam datang dan muncul lah seorang pemuda.

"Lawanmu adalah murid pertamaku, yang lebih layak mengajarimu kekuatanku, adalah orang yang pernah memakai kekuatanku, murid ku, Satan"

"Ehhhhhh !"

"Halo guru, lama tak bertemu, tumben manggil"

" **Iya, aku ingin kamu melatih anak ini "** jawab Nyx

"ohhh, tumben sekali kau menyuruh ku melatih orang asing, siapa dia junior ku ?"

" **Dia Kontraktor ku"**

" !" muncul ekspresi kaget Satan

"selamat ya, akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang cocok denganmu" jawab satan

" **iya, akhirnya kutemukan"** balas Nyx dengan senyum

"Ok, anak kecil siapa dirimu ?"

"namaku Ise, maaf boleh aku bertanya"

"Tanya apa ?"

"Bukannya Satan sudah mati ya"

"oooo, nak aku hanya pecahan jiwa Satan, aku yang asli sudah mati sejak lama, aku disini karena perjanjian ku dengan Nyx, membutuhkan serpihan jiwaku."

"oooo, aku mengerti"

" **mari kita mulai latihannya"** kata Nyx

"Baiklah nak bersiap lah, karena kau bisa mati !" jawab Satan yang mengeluar kan energi yang luar biasa besar

"hah ?"

Flashback over

Ise pun akhir nya menyelesaikan tiduran di lantai karena saking kecapaian.

"Hah, Hah, Hah, selesai juga"

"Kemajuanmu amat pesat nak, kau sudah bisa 1 lawan 1 denganku"

"tapi, kenapa aku masih kalah darimu ?"

"Ise. Kekuatan, kecepatan, dan teknik kau sudah seimbang denganku, alasan aku masih bisa menang darimu adalah pengalaman bertarungku "

"Ise, walaupun kau sudah bertarung dengan banyak makhluk, pengalaman bertarung mu masih kurang denganku" kata Maou

"jangan tanya, kau kan raja Iblis, pasti pengalamanmu banyak"

Maou pun mulai duduk di sebelah Ise.

"Ise sudah hampir 2 tahun kita berlatih"

"Iya"

"Ise, apa Nyx sudah menceritakan tentangku ?"

"tidak, dia hanya menceritakan sekilas awal bertemu denganmu"

"Hmmmm. Ise kau tau tidak apa itu Underworld ?"

"Tau, Nyx pernah mengatakan Underworld adalah satu satunya tempat diamana tak bisa di awasi oleh pihak maapun"

"Betul sekali, Underworld adalah tempat dimana Tuhan pun tak bisa mengawasinya, tempat itu menjadi tempat dimana monster monster yang di benci pihak surga tinggal" kata Maou

"Dengar Ise, Underworld adalah tempat yang kejam, satu satunya hukum disitu adalah hukum rimba, dimana yang kuat akan memakan yang lemah, dulu aku hanyalah seokor goblin kecil yang hidup dengan kelompok dan keluarga ku"

"tapi ada monster dari kelompok lain datang dan menyerang kelompok kami, yang hidup hanya diriku berkat pengorbanan orang tua ku" kata Maou

Maou pun mulai menceritakan masa lalunya pada Ise

Maou Pov

Aku hanya lah Goblin kecil yang lemah.

Saat kelompok ku di serang aku hanya bisa lari dan lari.

Aku pun berhasil lari berkat pengorbanan orang tuaku, walaupun aku terluka.

Pada saat itu aku yang terluka, tergeletak karena sudah kelelahan berlari

Saat aku tergeletak aku memikirkan

Untuk apa aku dilahirkan

Dilahirkan di dunia yang kejam ini

Untuk apa jiwaku ada.

Terikat dengan tubuh ini.

Aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasip ku.

Saat aku menangis tiba tiba aku mendengar ada yang datang

Saat itu aku hanya berpikir

Ahh, akhirnya aku akan mati.

Tapi bukannya musuh yang muncul tapi adalah seorang wanita

Wanita itu berkata

"kenapa kau meangis ?"

Aku hanya menjawab

"aku menangis karena aku dilahirkan di dunia yang kejam ini"

"Jika kau mempunyai kekuatan mau kah mengubah underworld ini " kata wanita tersebut

"jika aku mempunyai kekuatan, aku pasti akan mengubah dunia ini" kataku

"siapa namamu"

"Maou"

"namaku Nyx, dan aku mempunyai kekuatan yang kau mau, apa kau mau membuat perjanjian denganku ?"

Maou Pov Over

"Itulah pertemuan ku dengan Nyx"

"Setelah itu apa kelanjutannya ?"

"Setelah itu aku mendapat kekuatan dan pengetahuan, dari bekalku itu aku mulai menyatukan seluruh monster di underworld, aku pun mulai bertemu dengan para monster yang akan jadi Iblis 72 pillar. Mulai dari situ ras yang bernama iblis muncul"

"Tapi, walau maksudmu baik, menyatukan seluruh ras agar underworld menjadi baik, kenapa masih kacau sekarang"

"Itu, karena Lucifer sialan itu" kata Maou

"Ise, kau ngak bingung di sejarah dari mana nama satan berasal. Dalam sejarah nama Satan adalah penguasa neraka. Tapi tak pernah diceritakan dalam sejarah nama iblis yang bernama Satan. Satan hanya diamsusikan sebagai nama lain dari penguasa Iblis"

"Itu dikarenakan, seluruh keberadaan ku dihapus oleh Lucifer dan bekas jendral ku, karena itu nama Satan, hanya dipakai sebagai nama penguasa iblis."

"Bukannya jenderal mu itu setia padamu, kok mereka mengkhianati mu"

"Pada saat aku berhasil menyatukan seluruh ras, aku hanya ingin ras ku hidup dengan damai, tapi Lucifer serakah, dia masih ingin mendapatkan kekuasan yang lebih besar, dia pun mulai menghasut jenderal ku untuk menghianatiku"

"Dan hasutannya pun berhasil, aku dijebak, dan aku berhasil dibunuh, tapi sebelum aku mati, aku memberikan kutukan pada mereka"

"Kutukan ?"

"Kekuatan yang ku berikan pada mereka, semuanya tak akan pernah bisa mereka pakai untuk selama lamanya"

"Kekuatan ?"

"Kau tau api abadi phenex "

"Tau"

"sebenarnya phenex adalah, monster burung yang lemah, dia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan api yang dimilikinya, dia bisa memiliki api abadi karena keinginannya yang pantang menyerah dan jiwanya yang terus berkobar. Saat dia akhirnya memiliki api abadi, aku pun memberikannya kekuatan ku"

"Api nya yang merah menyala berubah menjadi Biru, api yang seharusnya panas berubah menjadi dingin."

"Api itu akhirnya dinamakan { Enternal Freezing Flame}, bukan karena api itu terus berkobar, tapi karena sekali api itu nyala maka seluruh api itu tak akan bisa padam sampai semua akan menjadi beku, bahkan Lucifer pun tak bisa memadamkan api itu"

"Sedangkan Bael, power of destruction + kekuatanku = power of nothingnees, upgrade lebih mematikan dari power of destruction"

Setelah itu Maou pun menceritkan banyak hal ke Ise. Sejarahnya, kekuatannya dan masih banyak lagi.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam.

"Terima kasih Maou – san, kita sudahi dulu latihannya, akan kita lanjutkan minggu depan" kata Ise

"sudah tak ada lagi latihannya Ise" kata Maou

"eh ?"

"Semua yang bisa ku ajarkan sudah kuberikan padamu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekaligus hari diamana kau lulus dari latihanku"

"Sudah saat nya ya ?" kata Ise

"Iya" jawab Maou

"Semoga kamu beristirahat dengan tenang"

"terima kasih nak, oh iya sebelum aku menghilang akan kuberikan kamu hadiah terakhir"

Maou pun menyentuh kepala Ise

" Disini aku berkata, aku Maou Satan, mengutus dirimu Hyoudou Ise menjadi pewarisku, seluruh milikku yang tersisa akan kuwariskan padamu, apa kamu mau menjadi pewariku"

"aku terima warisanmu" jawab Ise

Saat ise berkata, di dahinya muncul simbol, simbol itu berbentuk bulan bersayap hitam, sayap hitam tersebut berjumlah 14 sayap.

"Terima kasih Ise, sudah mau menjadi murid dan penerusku, 2 tahun ini adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagiku"

Saat berkata itu Maou pun menghilang dengan senyum di wajahnya

Ise hanya diam dan melihat Maou menghilang

"Selamat jalan, guru" kata Ise

Ise pun kembali dari ruang latihannya ke kamar.

" **Ise, latihan sudah selesai"**

"sudah"

" **Maou sudah menghilang ?"**

"Sudah, dia pergi dengan senyuman"

" **begitukah, kalau begitu aku senang" kata Nyx**

"Oh iya, dia membuatku menjadi penerusnya"

" **Ohhh, akhirnya dia buat kau jadi penerusnya juga, selamat Ise kau menjadi orang paling penting dari ras Iblis"** kata Nyx

"jangan bercanda walaupun aku penerusnya, aku bukan iblis"

" **tapi kau bukan juga manusia "** kata Nyx

Ise dan Nyx pun akhirnya beristirahat dan tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

 **Selesai**

 **Sampai di sini dulu cetianya, selamat menikmati.**

 **Maou Sadao di cerita ini adalah dari anime Hataraku maou sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Seperti biasa Ise memulai hari nya dengan bangun dan mencuci mukanya, dia pun mulai memakai seragam dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Di perjalanan dia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian magical girl sedang kebingungan.

"eh ?, wanita itu, kok rasanya pernah aku kenal ya?"

" **Kau kenal dia Ise"** kata Nyx

"hmmm, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dia sebelum bertemu denganmu Nyx"

Ise Pov

Rambut hitam

Memakai kostum magical girl milky way

Dadanya juga lumayan dengan tingginya

Sepertinya pernah kulihat

Matanya yang bewarna biru dan tinggi 165cm

Muka putih dan kekanakan

Hmmmm?

Ah !

Aku pun ingat, dan ingin memanggil nya tapi

"Seraffa...arghhhhh!"

Aku langsung dipeluk dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan terpental

Ise Pov End

Saat Ise sedang mengingat ngingat wanita tersebut, tak sadar wanita tersebut menoleh ke arah Ise. Dan langsung berlari memeluk nya.

Seraffal Pov

Dunia manusia, sudah lama juga tak kemari.

Terakhir aku kemari, saat aku di serang oleh makhluk mengerikan tersebut, mengingat saja sudah membuat ku ngeri dan gemetaran.

Bagaimana keadaan anak itu ya, walaupun dia manusia tapi dia manusia yang aneh.

Dia sama sekali tak takut dengan diriku.

Walaupun aku mengeluarkan kekuatan ku dia sama sekali tak takut

Bukannya kabur malah menyelamatkanku

Aku pun diurus selama 2 minggu olehnya.

Tapi 2 minggu tersebut adalah hari – hari yang paling berharga bagiku dibandingkan yang lainnya..

Dalam 2 minggu aku hanya sebagai diriku sendiri tak terikat oleh julukan atau tugas apapun.

Sudah cukup teringat masa lalu, sekarang aku harus ke Sma Kuoh untuk bertemu dengan adik imutku.

Kemana ya Arah ke Sma kuoh ?

Saat aku sedang kebingungan mencari arah aku pun melihat seorang anak sma sedang melihatku.

Pas sekali dari bajunya dia ke Sma kuoh aku pun melihat dan...

ISE

Itu kan Ise

Walaupun dia memang berbeda tapi aku tak akan salah mengenalnya

Ise

Aku pun langsung ke arahnya dan melompat untuk memeluknya

"Seraffa...arghhhhh!"

Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu

Seraffal Pov end

Ise yang terpental karena terjangan Seraffal pun terjatuh dan kepala nta erbentur tanah.

"Iteeeeeee" teriak Ise

"Ah !, maaf Ise – chan , aku terlalu bersemangat karena bertemu dengan mu lagi."

Serafal pun langsung bangun dan membantu Ise berdiri, Seraffal pun mengecek apa Ise terluka

"Kamu tak apa apa kan ?" tanya Seraffal dengan khawatir

"Tak apa apa kok"

"Seraffal –san, kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"Sera – chan"

"eh ?"

"Panggil aku Sera – chan"

"ok, Sera – chan kenapa kamu kemari"

"Hmm, Aku kemari karena ada urusan di Sma Kuoh"

"kebetulan sekali, aku bersekolah di sana, mau bareng berangkatnya ?"

"iya"

Ise dan Seraffal pun berangkat bersama ke Sma kouh

"eh liat, si cold prince ama siapa tuh" siswa A

"wah, cantik dan imut banget tuh cewek" Siswa B

"dan liat dia pakai cosplay magical girl" Siswa C

Banyak siswa dan siswi Sma Kuoh membicarakan tentang wanita yang bersama Ise

Saat Ise sampai di gerbang sekolah dia pun melihat student council president di depan gerbang

"eh, Sona kaichou, selamat pagi"

"Pagi, Hyoudou, kenapa ribut nih ?"

"ini, aku sedang mengantarkan kenalan ku ini, ke sini, katanya ada urusan"

"Kenalan ?"

Sona pun melihat kenalan Ise. Saat dia melihat mukanya Sona pun menjadi pucat

"Ketemu, So – tan"

Seraffal pun langsung memeluk Sona.

"ONE, onee – sama, apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"aku rindu padamu, So –tan"

Seraffal pun langsung memeluk Sona seperti anak kecil.

"Onee – sama, lepaskan aku, aku adalah Studen council president, kau membuatku malu **

Sona pun muka menjadi merah seperti tomat.

Ise yang melihat pun langsung membantu Sona

"Sera – chan, tolong lepaskan Shitori – san, boleh saja kau memeluk karena rindu akan seorang, tapi itu saat kamu ada di ruangan private saja. Dan hanya pada saat kamu berdua, ok"

"Ok, jika itu yang kau bilang Ise – chan"

Seraffal pun langsung melepaskan Sona dan berdiri di samping Ise.

Sona yang melihat hanya bisa bengong dengan muka terbuka lebar

"..."

"Ada apa Kaichou ?"

"Ise kau kenal dengan Onee – sama."

"Kami bertemu bertahun tahun yang lalu"

Sona yang melihat ini pun, menatap Ise dengan mata serius seperti sedang, memikirkan sesuatu

"Hyoudou – san, maukah kamu bergabung ke Student Council President"

"Eh ?"

"Kumohon bergabung lah"

"Maaf, kaichou, aku menolak"

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau tau, kan tubuhku itu tak bisa bekerja terlalu keras"

"baik lah kalau begitu, aku tak akan memaksa"

Ise pun langsung memberi salam ke Sona dan Seraffal, lalu pergi ke kelas nya

Sona Pov

Tak bisa kupercaya

Onee – sama

Onee – sama yang suka melakukan apapun

Onee – sama yang tak mendengar pendapat orang lain

Mau menurut terhadap remaja 18 tahun ini

Hyoudou Ise

Dia adalah laki laki yang bisa dibilang normal

Aku tak merasakan kekuatan apapun darinya

Satu satu nya hal yang aneh darinya adalah penampilannya yang berubah karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya

Hyoudou juga dijuluki sebagai 'Cold Prince' dengan alasan ada aura dingin yang membuat dia susah didekati. Dia juga setampan dengan Kiba

Aku sudah memeriksanya berkali kali, tapi tak ada tanda sacred gear darinya

Dan Onee – sama mau mendengar remaja normal ini

Ya Tuh – arghhhh

Sial sakit kepala nya

Saking kaget nya aku sampai menyumpah

"Onee – sama ?"

"apa So – tan"

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Hyoudou – san ?"

"Dia adalah penyelamat ku"

"penyelamat mu, Onee –san ?"

"hehehehe"

Onee – sama tertawa dengan wajah merah

Apa, Onee – sama membuat ekspresi seperti itu !

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Hyoudou Ise siapa sebenarnya dirimu ?

Sona Pov end

Ise pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya, lalu saat jam istirahat dia pun ber istirahat, di bawah pohon dekat gedung lama.

"PRANGGGGGGG !"

Ada suara kaca pecah, dan suara orang terlempar

Ise pun memeriksa nya dan melihat Takeru sedang terjaduh karena barusan terpental dari gedung lama

"..." Ise

"..." Takeru

"yo"

"Ise sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Sedang istirahat, kau kenapa ?"

"Bukan apa apa, hanya terpental gara gara pelayan yakitori sialan itu"

"Yakitori ?"

Takeru pun langsung diam, dia lupa bahwa Ise adalah manusia biasa

"hahahahahaha, bukan apa apa kok Ise"

"Lalu, apa itu di tangan kirimu, kau lagi cosplay atau apa ?"

Ise pun menunjuk Boosted Gear di lengan kiri Takeru

"ini, ini..., ya Orc sedang melakukan acara cosplay"

Ise pun merasakan energi beberapa iblis di gedung

(hahhhhh, mungkin sudah saat nya, aku berhenti bersembunyi) pikir Ise

(Ise sudah saat nya keluar ya) balas Nyx dalam pikirannya

(Iya, tapi pasti aku akan menyesal nantinya)

(menyesal ?)

(karena masalah setelah aku menyelesaikan masalah ini)

Nyx pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil

Ise pun menghampiri Takeru

"Ayo"

"eh ?"

"Kakimu sedang terluka, karena terlempar tadi, aku akan membantu mu ke ruang klub mu"

"ngak usah, aku bisa kok"

Saat Takeru mencoba berdiri, dia pun terjatuh lagi karena kakinya terluka

"sudah ngak apa apa"

"Tapi"

"kau takut identitas Iblismu ketahuan"

"!, bagaimana kau tau Ise" balas Takeru dengan wajah kaget

"aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat"

Ise pun mengucap kata kata yang pernah di ucapkan nya saat menyelamatkan Ise

"!" kata kata itu pun mengingatkan Takeru tearhadap pria berjubah hitam

"Kau, yang menyelamatkanku"

Ise pun langsung membantu Takeru berdiri.

Bersama mereka pergi ke ruang Orc

...

...

Saat udah sampai Ise pun merasakan energi Iblis

(Phenex, Lucifuge, Gremory, dan Sitri) pikir Ise

Ise pun langsung mengetuk pintu dan masuk

"Permisi"

Ise pun melihat banyak orang yang dia kenal, dia pun melihat sekelompok wanita bersama dengan pria berambut pirang dan bergaya seperti playboy

(Phenex)

Ise juga melihat ada maid yang berambut silver.

(Lucifuge)

(mirip sekali dia dengan Marina, apa dia keturunannya)

"Hyoudou – san, sedang apa kamu disini ?" tanya Sona yang panik

"Aku mengantarkan Takeru"

Ise langsung membantu Takeru duduk di sofa dekat Sona dan Seraffal.

"Ise – chan, sebaiknya kamu cepat pergi di sini berbahaya"

"Sera – chan, tenang saja, aku bisa jaga diri"

Kelompok yang lain pun kaget mendengar pembicaraan Seraffal dengan Ise, yang akrab.

"Heh, Rias apa apaan ini, kenapa ada manusia rendahan di pertemuan kita yang luhur ini"

"jaga bicaramu Riser, dia adalah salah satu teman peerage ku"

Rias pun mulai meminta Ise pergi

"Hyoudou – san, aku minta maaf tapi aku ingin kamu keluar dari ruangan ini" jawab Rias dengan nada yang halus

"baiklah, Gremory sempai, aku kesini juga karena membantu Takeru yang kakinya sedang terluka" jawab Ise

"terima kasih, karena sudah membantu Takeru, Hyoudou – san"

Saat Ise ingin pergi dia pun dihalangi oleh pria pirang tersebut

"Tunggu dulu manusia, berani sekali kau menganggap aku tak ada"

"..."

"Hah, tak bisa bicara ya, apa kau tak bisa bicara gara gara aura yang kukeluarkan"

"Riser diam kau, dia tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini" jawab Rias

"walaupun begitu, aku harus mengajarkan sopan santun kepada manusia rendahan ini, karena telah menghinaku dengan keberadaan nya disini"

"he..."

"hahahahahahahahahaha" Ise pun tertawa

"APA YANG KAMU TERTAWAKAN MANUSIA" tanya Riser

"lucu sungguh lucu, bagaimana klan phenex yang abadi turun derajatnya menjadi badut"

Saat Ise mengucapkan hal itu, seluruh orang di situ langsung kaget karena Ise mengetahui Identitas mereka

"Ise, kau tau identitas kami ?" tanya Rias

"Tau"

"Sona dan Seraffal dari Sitri, Rias dan kelompoknya dari Gremory, si badut itu Phenex, dan akhirnya maid itu dari Lucifuge"

Saat Ise mengucapkan hal tersebut semua nya pun langsung kaget

"Ise – chan, kenapa kau baru tau saekarang, dulu waktu aku memberitahumu kau ngak percaya"kata Seraffal

"hahahaha, maaf Sera – chan, dulu aku kurang percaya, sekarang aku percaya karena aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri"

"hai, manusia rendahan jangan kau acuhkan aku yang hebat ini, mati kau"

Riser pun melepaskan bola api ke Ise

Semuanya pun kaget atas tindakan Raiser, tapi terlambat bergerak

Mereka pun menutup mata, dan mengira Ise sudah hangus terbakar tetapi hal yang luar biasa terjadi

"Ehhhh, jadi ini api mu, lucu sekali" jawab Ise

Saat mereka melihat, semua yang ada disitu melihat Bola api raiser berhenti di depan Ise

"hmmm ?, payah sekali kau, apimu bahkan tak sampai 1% dari api phenex"

Ise pun melihat bola api tersebut, dan tiba tiba bola api tersebut kelihatan hidup dan melayang mengelilingi Ise.

"hmmmm, walaupun api mu memalukan, tetapi kamu memang anggota Phenex karena apimu memiliki sari phenex"

"apa apaan ini, apa yang kau lakukan hah manusia" teriak Raiser

" **Diam** " bilang Ise

Saat ise mengucapkan hal tersebut Raiser langsung menutup mulutnya, saat dia ingin membuka mulutnya dia merasa mulutnya sama sekali tak bisa terbuka

" hmphhhhhhh, mhppppppp"

Saat Riser Ingin menyerang Ise lagi

" **Berlutut"** Bilang ise

Riser pun tiba tiba berlutut dan tak bisa berdiri.

"apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap raja ku" jawab salah satu cewek kelompok Raiser

Tiba tiba kelompok Riser pun mencoba menyerang Ise

" **Berlutut** " bilang Ise

Kelompok Riser pun langsung berlutut semua dan tak bisa bergerak

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar manusia ?" tanya wanita berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut dikuncir 2 dan dikat seperti dril rambutnya.

Ise pun langsung mengeluarkan sedikit auranya

Seketika aura nya langsung di keluarkan seluruh Iblis di ruangan itu diselimuti oleh tekanan yang luar biasa yang membuat mereka berlutut dan merasa ketakutan yang luar biasa

"Dengar, kau pasti lebih pintar dari kakak mu disana, jadi akan kujelaskan, tidak hanya dia menghina ku, dia pun mencoba membunuhku, kalau aku mau aku sudah bisa membunhnya. Apa kau mengerti"

Saat Ise berbicara tersebut wanita tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk dengan seluruh kekuatannya

Ise pun menarik aura nya, dan keadaan kembali normal.

"Aku tak ingin mencari masalah, aku kesini hanya membantu Takeru, jika ini memang mengganggu aku minta maaf, tapi kumohon selesaikan masalah kalian dengan damai, mengerti"

Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mengeluarkan keringat.

Ise pun mencoba pergi dari situ tapi

"Tunggu Ise – chan, bagaimana kalau kamu tetap disini, kalau takut takut kejadian kacau lagi"

"kan ada kamu dan maid itu Sera – chan"

"Tapi 3 kan lebih baik daripada 2, lagi pula banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu"

"Ok, lah kalau begitu"

Ise pun duduk disebelah Seraffal dan berbicara dengannya

Saat kelompok melihat Ise dan Seraffal mereka hanya bisa berkeringat degan tingkah laku mereka.

"Baiklah, nona, mari kita kembali ke permasalahan" bilang maid tersebut

"Terima kasih, Grayfia" jawab Rias

Ise pun mendengar permasalahan Rias dan Riser

( penjelasan bla bla bla )

"Lucifer – sama tau keadaan nya akan seperti ini, maka dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan rating game"

"Rating game ?"

"Rating game itu Ise – chan seperti simulasi pertarungan dimana kita bertarung satu sama lain"

"Ise – chan, apa kamu tau Evil piece"

"tau"

"Rating game ini berdasar kan Evil piece tersebut, jadi kita melawan kelompok lainnya, misalnya bidak lawan berhasil masuk ke wilayah lawan maka bidak tersebut bisa melakukan promotion menjadi bidak apa saja kecuali raja"

"seperti catur ya"

"Betul sekali"

Rias pun setuju dengan rating game. Dan Riser memberikan keuntungan bagi Rias untk berlatih selama 10 hari sebelum pertandingan.

Saat Riser ingin pergi

"Dan kamu manusia, bagaimana kalau kamu masuk kelompok Rias, aku ingin menghajarmu karena sudah berani mempermalukanku"

"tak mau"

"APA, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENOLAK, DASAR MANUSIA RENDAHAN"

"Dan manusia rendahan ini berhasil membuat mu dan peerage mu tak berdaya badut"

"pftttttt" tawa Takeru dan lainnya

"lagian jika aku bergabung dengan kelompok Rias, kau sudah tak punya kemungkinan menang"

"APAAA, KAU PIKIR AKU LEMAH, TADI AKU HANYA KURANG SIGAP"

"haaaaa, bodoh sekali kau"

"Sudah cukup RISER – SAMA jika kau ingin melanjutkan, maka aku akan melwan mu"

"baiklah, bahkan aku tak mau merasakan kekuatan Ultimate Queen"

Riser pun langsung pergi, setelah Riser pergi Ise pun juga langsung pulang

"Tunggu Hyoudou – san" bilang Rias

"hmmm, ada apa Gremory"

"panggil saja aku Rias"

"kalau begitu apa Rias"

"Siapa sebenarnya kamu ?"

"aku , hanya seorang yang kebetulan lewat"

"sudah dulu ya, Sera – chan, kalau ada apa apa telepon aku saja"

"ok, Ise – chan, nanti kita bertemu lagi"

"hati hati hyoudou – san"

"terima kasih, Kaichou"

Ise pun pergi dari ruangan Orc. Meninggalkan Rias dan kelompok nya yang terdiam saja

 **SAMPAI DISINI DULU CERITANYA**

 **SILAKAN MENUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Rias Pov**

Hyoudou Ise

Menurutku dia adalah anak diatas rata rata normal

Walaupun dia tampan dan pintar

Tapi hanya seperti itu saja

Tak ada yang spesial dari dirinya

Tapi ...

Sekarang aku mengerti

Selama ini, dia membodohi aku..

Dia dengan pintar menyembunyikan kekuatan nya

Kekuatan...

Kekuatan apa itu ?, apa itu Sacred gear atau sihirnya

Siapa dia ?

Kenapa dia punya kekuatan yang hebat seperti itu

Memikirkannya saja sudah buat aku pusing

Belum lagi tingkah lakunya, yang membuat ku kesal...###

"Takeru, katamu dia adalah penyelamatmu ya"

"Iya buchou, aku sudah memastikan yang menyelamatkanku dan Asia adalah Ise"

"hmmmmmm ?"

"fufufu, kau sedang memikirkan apa Buchou "

"bagaimana caranya membuatnya masuk ke peerage ku"

"Rias, kau, kau sudah merasakan kekuatan nya, tak mungkin kau bisa membangkitkannya" kata Akeno

"aku tau, tapi setidaknya bagaimana cara nya dia ada di sisi kita"

"Tak mungkin buchou, dari sikap nya dia sama sekali tak mau memihak" kata Kiba

"misterius" kata Koneko

"Buchou, bagaimana kalau meminta tolong Ise untuk melatih kita" kata Takeru

Melatih, Ise kuat

Sepertinya kita bisa membuatnya melatih aku dan peerage kesayangan ku ini

"Ide bagus ,Takeru, besok kita akan coba meminta dia melatih kita"

 **Rias Pov end**

Ise pun yang sedang kerumah tiba tiba berhenti karena merasakan aura seseorang

"sampai kapan kau ingin mengikuti ku maid – san" bilang Ise

Tiba tiba di belakang Ise pun muncul maid yang tadi ada di ruang Orc

"maaf kan aku kalau mengganggu Hyoudou – sama, tapi demi keamanan Nona aku harus tau kau di pihak mana"

"aku tak memihak fraksi apapun, aku kesana karena hanya membantu Takeru, dan tenang saja aku tak ada niat melukai Rias Gremory dan peeragenya"

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu"

Grafiya pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"hmmm..., besok akan seperti apa ya"

" **ya, yang pasti kau sudah terlibat dalam dunia supernatural Ise** " kata Nyx

Ise pun bersama dengan Nyx melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah.

 **Grafiya Pov**

"Saya sudah kembali Sirzech – sama" kata Grafiya terhadap pria yang seperti versi laki laki dari Rias

"Ohhh, kau sudah kembali Grafiya, jadi bagaimana ?"

"Nona, sudah menerima untuk memainkan rating game nya"

"baik, terima kasih Grafiya, apa ada yang perlu di laporkan lagi"

"ada, seorang remaja bernama Hyoudo Ise."

"siapa remaja tersebut ?"

"pemilik kekuatan yang tinggal di kota Kuoh, identitasnya sebagai pengguna kekuatan baru di ketahui oleh nona, saat bertemu dengan phenex"

"pemilik kekuatan seperti apa ?"

"energi yang dipancar oleh nya sekuat dirimu Sirzech – sama, dan tanda energinya seperti Iblis kuno, terasa sangat gelap dan dominan sampai mempengaruhi aku dan Seraffal"

"APA !, energi remaja tersebut sangat kuat sampai mempengaruhimu dan Seraffal"

"Iya, Sirzech – sama"

"apa dia itu Iblis"

"Tidak, setelah aku periksa dia itu manusia"

'Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir seperti iblis kuno ?" pikir Sirzech yang bingung

"Hyoudou Ise, siapa sebenarnya dirimu ?" bilang Sirzech

Grafia Pov end

Esok hari nya Ise pun dipanggil oleh Rias melalui Kiba untuk pergi ke ruang Orc

"Yutou – san, kau tau, kau baru saja membuat pasangan baru untuk penggemar YAOI di sekolah Kuoh ini, dengan ke kelas ku dan memanggilku" kata Ise

"hahahahaha, tak apa apa Ise – kun, panggil saja aku Kiba, dan tenang saja itu pasti akan menghilang setelah 70 hari"

"kau meremehkan imajinasi perempuan Kiba"

Mereka pun sampai ke ruang Orc

"Permisi, Buchou aku mengantarkan Ise"

Kiba pun masuk dan Ise mengikutinya

Sesampai nya disana Ise melihat seluruh anggota Orc sedang bersiap siap

Tapi tak ada tanda tanda Rias

Dan ise mendengar ada suara shower sedang menyala

"fufufu, Ise – kun silakan duduk dulu, Rias sedang mandi"

(lagi mandi, benar benar ? )

Ise pun duduk dan menunggu Rias selesai mandi

Saat Rias selesai dia pun keluar dengan hanya di tutupi handuk

"ara, maaf kan aku Ise – kun, aku sedang mandi dulu"

Rias pun pergi ke ruang ganti pakaian dan membuka handuknya tanpa malu dan memakai baju

Takeru pun langsung membuka matanya lebar lebar, menikmati tubuh Rias sebelum Rias ke kamar ganti

Setelah itu Rias pun duduk di meja di depan Ise

"Gremory, apa kau nudist ?" tanya Ise

Saat mendengar kata Ise semua anggota Orc pun tertawa kecil

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka merah

"apa maksud mu, aku bukan pervet " Jawab Rias

"diantara banyak waktu, kau memilih mandi saat Kiba mengantar ku kemari, jika kau bukan pervet lalu apa ?"

"pfttttt, hahahaha, dia benar Rias rasanya kau mandi waktu Ise datang karena ingin dilihat olehnya" kata Akeno sambil tertawa

"Akenoooo"

"haaaa, langsung ke inti permasalahan, apa yang kau inginkan Gremory" tanya Ise

"panggil saja aku Rias, Ise – kun, dan maksudku memanggil mu kemari adalah untuk membuat kesepakatan"

"Kesepakatan ?"

"iya, aku ingin kamu melatih Anggota peerage ku untuk Rating game 10 hari lagi"

"melatih ya ?, apa keuntunganya untukku"

"aku akan memberi uang"

"Tak tertarik"

"bagaimana kalau aku akan mengabul kan permintaan mu secara gratis"

"tak punya permintaan"

"hmmmm, bagaimana dengan diriku"

"kau bukan tipe ku"

"Pftttt" Akeno dan yang lain pun hampir tertawa tapi masih bisa menahan

"Kalau begitu maumu apa ?"

"bagaimana saat kau bertanding, kau mengajakku untuk melihat pertandingan mu"

"hanya itu" kata Rias

"hanya itu" balas Ise

"baik lah, aku terima"

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat" Tanya Ise

"Sekarang" kata rias

"Sekarang !, bagaimana denan absen ku, dan baju ku"

"kalau absen sudah kuurus, kalau bajumu , akan kutunggu untuk kamu menyiapkan baju ganti" Kata Rias

"tak usah di tunggu, kau beri tau lokasi kordinat nya saja, biar aku pergi sendiri"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Ise pun menyiapkan baju ganti dan pergi ke lokasi Villa Gremory

"besar" kata Ise

" **besar** " kata Nyx

"kenapa orang kaya harus membeli Villa yang besar ?" tanya Ise

" **karena mereka kebanyakan uang yang sudah tak dapat disimpan karena kebanyakan** " kata Nyx

Ise yang melihat Vila milik Rias yang sangat besar

Akeno pun datang dan mengantarkan Ise ke halaman belakang

"Baik lah, aku akan memberikan pilihan"

"Pilihan apa ?" tanya Takeru

" 1. Latihan dengan mode normal, dengan waktu 10 hari dengan metode ini kalian kemungkinan menang menjadi 50 % saat melawan Phenex

2\. mode hard, dimana aku tak akan segan segan melatih kalian dengan taruhan nyawa kalian, tapi sebagai gantinya kemungkinan kalian menang akan sampai 99 %

Silakan pilih."

"Hanya ini latihan yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian yang lemah pada saat ini" jawab Ise

Rias dan peerage nya hanya bisa diam dan melihat Ise

"Apa maksudmu Ise ?" kata Rias dengan nada dingin

"seperti maksudku, jika kalian pilih no 1, aku akan melatih kalian dengan menyamakan kekuatanku ke level kekuatan kalian, jika kalian pilih no 2, aku akan melatih kalian dengan menyetarakan kekuatan ku dengan kalian tapi lebih tak kenal ampun dalam mengajar kalian"

"Kau pikir aku dan peerage ku lemah Ise" kata Rias

"dengan kemampuan kalian, aku hanya butuh 3 detik untuk membereskan kalian"

Saat Ise mengucapkan itu seluruh anggota Rias langsung diam dan menatap dingin Ise

"fufufu, sepertinya kita harus membuktikan kekuatan kita pada Ise Buchou" jawab Akeno yang diselimuti aura kuning

"bagaimana kalau kita berlatih tanding Ise – kun" jawab Kiba yang menciptakan pedang

"Sombong" kata Koneko

Takeru dan Asia hanya bisa diam

"baiklah kalau kalian tak percaya akan kubuktikan, Argento – san tolong minggir dulu"

"ah iya Ise – san, dan panggil saja aku Asia"

Asia pun minggir dari halaman belakang

"saat koin ini jatuh, latihan kita mulai" Ise pun melempar koin

Saat koin itu jatuh...

0,10 detik

"arghhhhhh..." teriak Takeru

Ise sudah langsung ada di depan Takeru dan menonjok perutnya Ise pun tak sadarkan diri

0,40 detik

Ise langsung menghilang ke arah Kiba.

Kiba pun langsung mengarah kan pedang nya ke Ise

Ise langsung menghindar ke belakang Kiba dan memeluk belakang nya lalu melakukan german suplex padanya

"brakkkkkk"

1 detik

Gremory dan sisa anggotanya yang melihat Ise sudah menyingkirkan Takeru dan Kiba langsung waspada

"terlambat menyadarinya"

Ise pun ke arah Akeno, tapi Akeno melepaskan petir ke Ise

{ **Reflection** }

Seketika itu Petir yang dari Akeno berbalik ke arah Akeno dan mengenainya

Ise pun langsung memukul belakang leher akeno dan membuatnya pingsan

1,50 detik

Koneko pun langsung datang menonjok Ise

Tapi Ise dengan mudah menagkis dan melempar Koneko

2 detik

"Akeno, Koneko, sial kau" teriak Rias

Rias pun melepaskan energi nya ke Ise

"lambat, dan mudah terbawa emosi"

Ise pun langsung membalikan Rias dengan gerakan Akido dan memukul perutnya hingga pingsan

2,30 detik

Seluruh anggota Rias dikalahkan semua

"2,30 detik, bahkan ini lebih cepat dari waktu yang kuprediksi"

"Asia san tolong kau sembuhkan mereka" kata Ise

"Hai Ise kun, hmm ?, apa semua nya baik baik saja"

"tenang saja mereka tak terluka parah"

Asia pun menyembuhkan mereka

Setelah mereka semua sadar

"Kalian tau kenapa aku dengan mudah mengalahkan kalian"

"karena kamu kuat" kata Takeru

"benar, tapi ada faktor yang lain"

"terlalu merehmekan" kata Koneko

"benar, kalian terlalu meremehkan ku karena aku manusia, jika aku musuh kalian sudah mati" kata Ise

Rias dan anggota nya yang mengdengar hal tersebut hanya bisa diam dan malu atas sikap mereka

"baiklah, pilih mode mana yang kalian mau, hard atau normal"

"baik lah Ise san kami memilih hard mode, tolong buat kami kuat dan bisa mengalahkan phenex" jawab Rias

Ise pun mulai melatih Rias dan kelompok nya

 **Dengan Takeru**

"Takeru, sacred gear mu adalah Boosted gear, kau sudah bertemu Ddraig"

"Ddraig ?"

"naga yang bersemayam di Sacred gear mu"

"belum"

"berarti kau kurang kekuatan dan stamina untuk membangunkannya. Ok, kita mulai dari tubuhmu dulu"

 **{Summon Shadow wolf}**

Tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut munculah serigala dengan tinggi 2 meter berbulu hitam dan ada tanduk di dahinya

"Ise, kupernalkan wolf kun serigala hasil panggilan ku, dia cepat kuat dan tak terdektesi"

"Wolf kun, perkenalkan Ise kun lawan mu"

Serigala tersebut pun tersenum sambil menampilkan giginya yang tajam

"ahhhhhh, apa apaan ini, kau mau membuatku terbunuh" teriak Takeru

"baik lah Ise kun, tugas mu gampang cukup kalahkan Wolf kun atau selamat darinya selama 7 hari"

"Apaaaaaaa, mana bisa aku mengalah kannya"

"tenang saja kuberi kamu waktu 10 menit untuk lari sebelum Wolf kun kulepaskan untuk mengejarmu"

"ohhh, aku lupa bilang makanan faforit nya adalah naga kecil, karena kau pemilik Boosted gear maka kau memiliki bau naga dan itu membuat Wolf kun lapar, jadi kalau kau tak mau berakhir di perut Wolf kun lebih baik kau cepat lari"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK" Takeru pun langsung lari dengan cepat

"hahaha, ketakutan dan kematian adalah motivator terbaik"

Setelah 10 menit Ise pun melepaskan Wolf kun

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG" teriak Ise

 **Kiba**

"Untuk Kiba aku akan memberikan lawan khusus padamu tapi sebelum itu"

Ise memberikan gelang dan memasangkannya ke Kiba

 **{ Grafity 3x}**

Tiba tiba badan Kiba terasa berat

"apa ini Ise kun"

"aku memberikan mu beban 3 kali lipat, dalam penglihatan ku kau itu sudah bagus dalam menjadi Knight tapi pertahanmu lemah, sekali serang bisa fatal bagimu, maka untuk menutupi itu aku akan melatih kecepatan dan reflek mu agar kau bisa cepat dalam melihat dan menghindar serangan lawan"

 **{ Shadow puppet }**

Munculah bayangan orang yang setinggi dengan Kiba. Tiba tiba bayangan itu berubah menjadi Kiba

"ehhh, Ise kun ini apa lagi ?"

" Shadow Puppet, salah satu sihir ku, Kiba lawan mu adalah dirimu sendiri, kekuatan Shadow Puppet itu sama dengan dirimu"

Tiba tiba Shadow puppet itu langsung menyerang kiba dengan kecepatan dan ketajaman yang hebat

"kau bilang ini sama dengan kekuatan ku, Ise kun" teriak Kiba sambil menangkis serangan denga pedang yang dibuatnya

"itu memang sama Kiba, Shadow Puppet adalah sihir yang menggunakan bayangan lawan untuk melawan, Shadow Puppet itu dirimu sendiri kau sedang melawan kekuatan mu, perhatikan lah Kiba, ini adalah dirimu jika kau bertarung dengan menggunakan semua potensi dirimu"

Kiba pun langsung di serang habis habisan oleh Shadow Puppet nya

"oh iya. Kiba aku lupa bilang setiap level mu naik, maka Shadow puppet akan mengikuti levelmu juga, dan gelang itu akan menaikan grafiy tiap kali kau sudah terbiasa dengan grafity lama mu"

"Apaaaaa" teriak Kiba

Ise pun langsung pergi

"arghhh, jangan meremekanku, jika kau diriku akan kulampaui diriku sendiri" teriak Kiba yang melawan Shadow Puppet

 **Koneko dan Akeno**

"untuk kalian berdua spec kalian sudah lumayan, Koneko kau yang merupakan Rock kekuatan dan pertahanan mu sudah baik, sedangkan Akeno kau sebagai queen yang memiliki semua kekuatan bidak hanya mementingkan sihir dari bidak Bishop kan, kau harus belajar menggunakan kekuatan bidak lainnya" Kata Ise

"hai" balas Koneko

"iya Ise kun" Akeno

"Dan yang lebih penting, kalian harus mau menerima darah dalam diri kalian"

Saat Ise mengucap kan itu Akeno dan Koneko pun langsung kaget

"!" Akeno dan Koneko

"aku tak akan ikut campur dengan urusan kalian atau mau tau alasan kenapa kalian tak menggunakan kekuatan kalian yang sudah ada dari lahir. Aku hanya memberi nasihat jika kalian memang ingin menjadi kuat kalian harus menerima diri kalian sendiri"

"..." Akeno dan Koneko

Ise pun menyerah kan buku ke Akeno dan Koneko

"ini"

"Ise kun"

"untuk Koneko pelajari buku tentang gerakan bela diri .ini akan berguna saat kamu melawan lawan seperti Phenex"

"dan Akeno pelajari tentang letak letak Syaraf manusia, karena Iblis mempunyai tubuh yang hampir sama dengan manusia maka kau dapat memutuskan syaraf mereka atau memberi rasa sakit lebih besar ke lawanmu melalui syaraf mereka"

" terima kasih Ise" kata Koneko

"fufufu, Ise kau ternyata seperti itu juga ya, memberikan nasihat ang sangat berguna bagiku" kata Akeno yang mukanya memerah

( Sudah kuduka dia itu S, jika dia berhasil mempelajari buku yang kukasih,..., aku hanya kasihan yang akan menjadi lawan nya)

Ise pun memberikan jadwal latihan ke Akeno dan Koneko

Ise pun juga memberikan gelang yang sama dengan Kiba ke Koneko

 **Rias dan Asia**

"untuk Asia, karena kamu adalah healer di peerage Rias, maka kau sangat penting dalam tim Rias. Dengar Asia seorang Healer seperti mu harus yang paling terakhir jatuh dalam pertarungan, karena jika kau jatuh duluan maka tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyembuhkan anggota tim mu yang lain, apa kamu mengerti ?"

"Iya Ise san, walaupun aku tak tega melihat mereka jatuh duluan"

"Asia, kau itu baik hati, tapi kebaikan hatimu adalah kelemahan mu, dan musuh akan menggunakan kelamahanmu untuk menyakiti dirimu atau teman yang berharga bagimu" kata Ise

Saat mengatakan itu Asia pun menjadi Sedih

"Dengarkan Asia, baik hati itu boleh, tapi dunia ini kejam kadang kadang kebaikan hati mu akan dimanfaat kan orang lain. Maka dari itu kamu harus belajar menahan rasa baik hatimu jika bertemu dengan musuh dan dengan sabar menunggu temanmu bertarung, ok"

"baik Ise san"

"kau akan kuajari sihir sihir untuk bertahan dan support, setidaknya kamu dapat melindungi dirimu sendiri dan temanmu. Dan Asia jangan lupa walaupun kebaikan hati mu itu kelemahanmu tapi itu juga adalah kekuatan terbesar mu dengan kebaikan hatimu jika dicampur dengan kekuatan Sacred gear mu maka effect yang ditimbulkan akan bertambah besar juga"

"Iya Ise san" kata Asia sambil tersenyum lebar

"dan akhirnya dirimu Rias "

"hai, apa yang harus kulakukan"

"meditasi lah"

"hah meditasi ? kenapa aku harus melakukan meditasi" Teriak Rias

"bermeditasi lah untuk mengontrol kekuatan power of destruction milikmu. Kau menggunakan kekuatan mu seperti perajurit yang menggunakan busur untuk menebas lawannya atau singkat kata kau payah dalam mengontrol kekuatan mu"

"apa kau bilang" kata Rias

"haaaa ?,... dengar Rias Gremory selama ini aku melihat mu hanya menggunakan kekuatan seperti anak kecil melempar bola, sama sekali tak ada kendali, kau hanya main lempar sini atau sana dalam mengeluarkan kekuatan mu"

"urghhhhhh"

"aku menyuruh bermeditasi agar kau bisa merasakan kekuatan mu dan mengontrol nya, jika kau dapat mengontrol kekuatan mu maka kau dapat mengalahkan Phenex dengan mudah"

"sebagai contoh jika kau menyelimuti tangan mu dengan kekuatan mu maka kau dapat memberikan pukulan dengan daya serang penghancur ke Riser, atau kau memusatkan kekuatan mu kau bisa langsung menghabisi Riser jika kau berhasil mengenainya"

"Kau yang sekarang butuh kendali lebih baik untuk mengontrol kekuatan mu. Aku ingin kau bermiditasi. Setelah berhasil bermeditasi aku ingin kamu membuat bola energi dari kekuatanmu dan buat bola itu mengeliligimu jika kau berhasil membuat 3 bole meayang mengelilimu, maka kau berhasil lulus dari perajaran ku"

"baikk" balas Rias

"oh, jangan lupa ini" Ise memasangkan gelang ke Rias

"apa ini ?"

"tiap kali kau gagal dalam berkosentrasi, gelang ini akan menyetrum mu"

"APA, CEPAT LEPASAKAN GELANG ARRRRRRRRRRRRR" teriak Rias yang abis itu ke setrum

"tuh kau sudah langsung emosi dan kosentrasimu buyar"

Ise pun menyuruh mereka semua latihan terus dan terus sementara dirinya bersantai di bawah pohon.

 **Selesai**

 **Sampai disinu dulu Ceritanya.**

 **edit " gulat berubah menjadi beladiri**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 **Setelah 1 minggu**

" hai bagamana dengan latihan nya ?" kata Ise sambil berbaring dan minum teh

"heh ? sial kau, aku hampir mati tau" teriak Takeru yang penuh dengan luka dan bekas gigitan

"pedang, tebasan, dan badanku berat" kata Kiba sambil gemetaran dengan tubuh penuh luka tebasan

"pelajaran bela diri telah selesai" Koneko

"fufufu, bukumu asyik juga apa ada lagi Ise kun" Akeno

"Pelajaran Ise san gampang dimengerti" kata Asia

"..." Rias pun diam dengan rambut afro dan badan gosong sambi mengeluaran asap

"Ahhhh, Rias san apa kamu lagi melakukan Image change" kata Ise

"#######" Rias pun melempar Bola energi dari power of destruction ke arah Ise

Ise berhasil menghindar dengan mudah

"tidak buruk, sekarang kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, walaupun jauh dari yang kuinginkan setidaknya kau sudah bisa memusatkan kekuatan mu"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, awas kau, akan kubalas" teriak Rias

Ise pun menyuruh mereka mandi untuk makan malam di vila

Setelah selesai mandi mereka pun mulai ke dapur untuk makn malam

Di dapur sudah tersedia banyak makanan dan minuman

"Silahkan makan, ini hadiah karena kalian sudah menyelesaikan bagian pertama dari latihan kalian"

"apa katamu, baru bagian pertama" teriak Takeru

"hahahahahahahahaha" tawa Kiba yang penuh dengan ketakutan

"sudah lah, setidaknya bagian ke 2 tidak separah bagian pertama" kata Ise

"sudah silakan makan, semua ini buatanku" Ise pun menyuruh mereka makan

Saat mereka makan

"huaaaaa, makanan apa ini enak banget" teriak Takeru

"rasa ini sungguh dasyat" kata Kiba

"mantap" Koneko

"enak banget" Asia

"fufufu, makanan mu sangat enak Ise kun"

"makanan nya enak juga" Kata Rias

Setelah itu Ise pun menyuruh mereka beristirahat sementara Ise mandi dan menikmati Onsen

Setelah Ise keluar dari Onsen dia pun menemui Rias dan peerage nya

"halo, kalian sedang ngapain"

Saat Ise menemui mereka semua anggota Orc hanya bisa diam dan melihat Ise yang baru saja mandi. Rambutnya yang tadi agak berantakan berubah menjadi halus, kulit nya yang putih kelihatan jelas, dan mata nya yang bagaikan permata hitam terlihat dan tak ketutupan rambut.

"wow, hai cantik kenalan dong" teriak Takeru

"maaf kamu siapa ya ?" tanya Rias

"Loh baru saja aku tinggal untuk mandi, kalian sudah lupa ?"

"ISEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak Seluruh anggota Orc

"iya siapa lagi"

"kau itu perempuan"

"ah ?, kalian bercanda ya, aku 100 % laki laki"

"mana mungkin kamu laki laki dengan wajah cantik seperti itu" teriak Takeru

"dan lagi kulitmu sangat putih" jawab Asia

"ohhh, kalian belum pernah melihat wajahku yang sebenarnya ya. Aku kan selalu menyembunyikan karena merepotkan"

"iya, jika murid yang lain melihatmu mereka pasti akan menjadi fans mu walaupun kau laki laki"

"sudah lah lupakan itu dulu, kalian lagi ngapain"

"kami sedang melihat pertandingan phenex"

"dan bagaimana menurut mu Rias"

"sudah ku periksa yang paling menyusakan adalah regenerasinya"

"jadi apa rencanamu ?"

"rencanaku adalah dengan menggunakan sacred gear Takeru sebagai senjata pamungkas ku. Dengan Boosted gear, Takeru akan memberikan daya penghancur yang membuat Phenex tak berdaya"

"dan jika itu tak berhasil ?"

"tenang itu pasti berhasil, apalagi setelah dilatih olehmu"

"haaa?, Rias kau masih naif"

"apa !" teriak Rias

"Rias apa kamu pernah terjun dalam perang, apa kamu tau apa itu perang ?"

"ha ?, apa hubungannya dengan rating game ini"

"sudah kuduga kau memang naif dan manja. Rias perang adalah dimana kau mengorbankan segalanya untuk mencapai tujuanmu, dan dalam kasusmu rating game ini adalah peperanganmu yang melibatkan kebebasan dirimu. Kau harus membuat banyak rencana jika rencana yang utama tak berhasil agar dapat mengalahkan lawanmu"

"apa kau tau perbedaan rating game dan peperangan ?"

"Tidak"

"dalam rating game kau tak usah khawatir dengan nyawamu. Rias dalam perang tak ada kata adil yang ada hanya lah kau hidup atau mati. Tak peduli jika kau pakai cara licik atau tidak yang penting adalah pada akhirnya kau hidup atau mati"

"jadi maksudmu apa ?"

"haaaa, singkat kata buang harga dirimu dalam rating game ini, pakai cara apapun untuk menang"

Saat mengatakan hal itu Ise pun langsung pamitan untuk tidur.

Besok harinya

Ise mengumpulkan semua kelompok Rias ke belakang halaman

"bagus semua nya disini, mari kita mulai tahap ke 2 dalam latihan"

"tahap ke 2 dalam latihan apa" tanya Takeru

"gampang, aku akan melawan kalian semua"

"!" tampang kaget semuanya

"perlihatkanlah hasil latihan kalian semua selama 1 minggu ini, selama 5 hari ini selama 1 jam aku akan menjadi lawan tanding kalian semua, latihan akan berakhir jika kalian dapat menghancurkan balon yang ada di kepelaku atau waktunya habis, dan bagi yang hasil latihan nya jelek akan mendapatkan waktu latihan yang lebih banyak dan susah"

"Apaaaaaa, kami harus melawanmu jangan bercanda, kami semua berhasil kau habisi dalam 2 setengah detik" kata Takeru

"tenang saja, aku akan berikan kalian keuntungan. Aku untuk sementara telah menyegel kekuatanku dan aku pun memberatkan diriku dengan grafity 50 kali lipat dari biasanya"

"apa 3 kali lipat saja sudah berat, dan kamu malah memberatkan dirimu 50 kali lipat" kata Kiba

"Asia tolong Minggir dulu"

"baik Ise san"

" baiklah mari kita mulai"

Ise pun melakukan latihannya.

Tak terasa 5 hari telah berlalu Ise pun sudah melihat perkembangan Rias dan anggota peeragenya jika seperti ini maka bisa dipastikan Rias pasti menang

Untuk 2 hari terakhi Ise mnyuruh Rias dan kelompoknya beristirahat dan membuat rencana untuk melawan Phenex

2 hari berikutnya

"Ise kun "

"ada apa Rias"

"ini lingkaran sihir ini akan langsung memindahkanmu ke tempat duduk penonton milik keluargaku, tenang saja aku sudah menjelaskan semua pada mereka"

"Ok"

Ise pun menerima nya

"sampai jumpa di underworld Ise kun"

"ok Rias "

Rias pun pergi. Ise pun bersiap siap untuk melihat dunia Underworld

" jadi katakan alasan sebenarnya kau ingin pergi ke Underworld ?" tanya Nyx

" sudah kuduga kau mengetahuinya, alasan aku ingin ke underworld adalah mencari pedang Maou san"

"ohh maksudmu yamato ya"

"iya, pedang yang berubah meyesuaikan kekuatan pemiliknya"

"itu adalah senjata yang sempurna untuk mu Ise"

Waktu pun berlalu...

...

...

Saat waktunya tiba Ise pun langsung menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang diberikan Rias

Ise pun akhirnya sampai di underworld

Saat dia membuka mata Ise melihat dia ada di sebuah tempat penonton privat.

Ise pun langsung melihat Grafiya menghampirinya

"Selamat datang Ise san, nona sudah menjelaskan semua, silahkan ikuti saya ke bangku anda" kata Grafiya

"ok"

Ise pun mengikuti Grafiya dan duduk di bangku nya

Saat ise menunggu Rating game dimulai, tiba tiba ada yang memeluknya

"tebak siapa ?" terdengar suara yang ceria

"Sera chan, kan" jawab Ise

"betul" balas Seraffal

Seraffal pun lagsung memeluk Ise.

"hahahaha, aku tak percaya sebelum melihatnya sendiri, tapi kau benar benar kenal dengan pemuda ini ya, Seraffal" tanya seorang pria yang mirip dengan Rias

"hahahaha Sir chan,Ise sangat penting bagiku tau, jadi jangan buly dia ok" jawab Seraffal sambil ketawa

Ise pun melihat pria tersebut

"hai Hyoudou kun, perkenalkan aku adalah Sirzecht lucifer"

"halo Lucifer san, panggil saja aku Ise, senang bertemu dengan mu"

"halo juga Ise kun, kalau begitu panggil aku Sirzecht saja"

"ok Sirzecht san"

"jadi Ise kun bagaimana kesempatan Rias menang melawan Phenex"

"kekuatannya sudah cukup karena sudah aku latih, yang tersisa adalah bagaimana rencana nya dan seberapa besar keinginannya untuk menang"

"hooo, jadi maksudku Rias sudah pasti menang"

"sudah pasti, tapi ada kemungkinan Rias juga kalah"

"hooo ?, kemungkinan seperti apa"

"melawan Phenex 1 lawan 1, Rias sekarang walaupun sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatannya tapi belum mampu menahan energi yang dikeluarkannya, jika dia melawan Phenex dia akan kelelahan duluan sebelum Phenex jatuh akibat serangannya"

"dan dilihat dari sifat Rias ..."

"maka dia akan menerimanya apalagi pertandingannya ditonton oleh mu yang merupakan Lucifer dan kakak nya"

"ohhh, kau tau"

"sangat jelas terlihat. Dan jika dia menerima duel Phenex maka kubilang dia masih naif "

"naif, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sirzecht yang sedikit mengeluarkan auranya

Ise pun hanya melanjutkan bicaranya tanpa memperdulikan energi yang di keluarkan Sirzecht

"kubilang dia naif karena dia tak mau mengorbankan apapun atau melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai kemenangannya, ini adalah kebebasannya yang dipertaruhkan tapi dia malah menghalangi kemenangan hanya karena nama baik.

Dan kau Sirzecht adalah alasan utama kenapa Rias masih kubilang naif"

"aku, apa maksudmu" tanya Sirzecht dengan nada dingin

"kau terlalu memanjakannya"

"adalah tugas seorang kakak untuk memanjakan adik perempuannya" kata Sirzecht dengan tegas

"memanjakan boleh tapi jika berlebihan maka akan berdampak buruk bagi kehidupannya ke depan. Itu karena dia tak pernah merasakan pahitnya dunia, pemandangannya terhadap dunia masih naif"

"apa katamu !" kata Sirzecht yang mengeluarkan auranya

{ **Tenang** } saat Ise mengucapkan itu tiba tiba aura Sirzecht kembali tenang

" apa yang kau lakukan !" tanya Sirzecht

"aku hanya menenangkan kekuatanmu, jika kau mengamuk maka rating game ini tak akan jadi, dasar kau bodoh" bentak Ise

( menenangkan katamu, dia baru saja memaksa kekuatan ku untuk menuruti perintahnya ) pikir Sirzecht

"Sirzecht sama, mohon tenang dan kau Hyoudou san aku tak akan mentolerir jika kau berani tak sopan lagi pada tuanku"

"iya tenang lah Si tan"

"aku hanya bicara jujur" kata Ise

Saat mereka sudah berbicara pertandingan pun dimulai.

Ise pun melihat bagaimana Rias melakukan rencananya

 **Rating game**

Takeru pun melaju sesuai rencana

Dia bergerak sangat cepat dan hati hati. Dia seperti predator yang mengincar mangsanya

Takeru pun melihat ada 4 angota phenex yang bernama Lle dan Nel sedang memegang gergaji mesin

"lle ayo kita hajar anggota gremory"

"iya Nel, dengan kekuatan gabungan kita, akan kita hancurkan mereka"

"Ni kita juga jangan salah

Takeru pun dengan hati hati mendekati mereka berempat

Dan saat mereka lengah Takeru tiba tiba muncul dan membenturkan kepala mereka ke tanah sampai tanah itu retak. Dan setelah itu dia meninju dengan keras perut kedua nekomata.

Tak hanya itu Takeru juga membuat bola energi dan melempar nya ke mereka berempat

{ dragon blast } dan bola itu meledak

" BOMMMMMM"

" 4 pawn dari phenex peerage retired" kata Grafiya

 **Kiba**

Kiba bergerak dengan cepat ke musuh saat dia melihat ada peerage phenex dia pun dengan sangat cepat melaju dan memberikan tebasan yang mematikan ke arah peerage tersebut

" apa !"

" hggggg"

"aaaaaaaaa"

" 3 pawn dari phenex retired"

Tebasan kiba mengenai anggota tubuh yang vital jika ditebas seperti leher dan nadi

"hmmmm" senyum Kiba

 **Koneko**

Koneko langsung bergerak menuju tempat yang direncanakan dia pun langsung berhadapan dengan Rock dari phenex peerage

Koneko langsung maju dan melakukan gerakan beladiri. Dia meninju dengan keras tepat di perut salah satu anggota Rock Phenex dampai kedengaran tulang retak.

Setelah itu dia memukul leher Rock 1 nya lagi hingga membuat rock tersebut tak bisa bernapas

Dan lagi dia menendang Rock yang tadi dipukul perutnya dengan axe kick tepat di kepala

" 2 rock Phenex retire"

 **Akeno**

"Fufufufu, jadi gimana rasanya tak bisa bergerak"

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kami" tanya queen dari Phenex yang bernama Yubelluna

"arggg, aku tak bisa bergerak" jawab Mihae bishop dari Phenex

"ahhh, aku hanya membuat syaraf kalian berhenti mengirim signal ke otak kalian hingga membuat kalian tak bisa bergerak dengan listrik yang ku kenai kalian tadi

Dan kalian tau apa yang terbaik saat aku membaca buku yang temanku kasih tentang syaraf. Ada cara untuk menambah rasa sakit tapi tak menimbulkan luka loh

"fufufu, akan ku uji teori di buku tersebut dengan menggunakan kalian" senyum Akeno dengan senyum super sadis nya

"Glup" suara queen dan bishop Phenex

...

...

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Queen dan bishop Phenex

"queen dan bishop Phenex retired" kata Grafiya

 **Kiba, Takeru, Dan koneko**

Takeru dan yang lainnya pun bertemu dengan sisa anggota Phenex

"sisanya, tinggal kalian kalau mau menyerah lebih baik bilang sekarang" kata Takeru

"kalian pengecut kenapa menyerang diam diam" kata Ravel

"ini medan petemuran bukan duel, kenapa kami harus main jujur" kata Koneko

"menyerah lah, kalau tidak kami tak akan segan segan" kata Kiba

"nona mundurlah, biar aku yang hadapi mereka" kata salah satu knight Phenex yang bernama Karlamine.

"Takeru biar aku hadapi knight yang ini"

"ok, aku yang satunya"

"pawn serahkan padaku"

Ise pun melawan knight yang bernama Siris

[ Boost ]

" Boosted gear, salah satu longinus yang dapat menggandakan kekuatan setiap 10 detik, untung kau masih pemula jadi sebelum 10 detik akan kuhabisi kau" kta Siris

Siris pun maju dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Takeru

" lambat, serangan nya lebih cepat dan mematikan darimu"

Takeru pun menghindar dengan cepat ke sebelah siris dan langsung meninju tangan Siris.

Siris pun melepaskan pedangnya karena tinju Takeru

Takeru pun langsung mengambil kesempatan dan melakukan Screw pile driver ke Siris

"DUARGHHHH"

" selesai" kata Takeru

( HEHEHE, Untung Koneko meminjamkan buku tentang gerakan ini, waktu aku melakukan gerakan ini aku melihat pemandangan luar biasa dari tempat rahasia seorang wanita muehehehehehehe" pikir Takeru

" Phenex knight retired"

Kiba pun dengan cepat melaju dan beradu pedang dengan Karlamine

"ohh, lumayan juga kau Gremory Knight"

"kau juga"

"tapi kau akan kuhabisi demi Tuanku"

"hmm, ada celah ! "

Kiba pun langsung menunduk dan menendang kaki Karlamine. Lalu Kiba pun menciptakan pedang

[ Shockwave sword ]

Dan langsung memakai kemampuannya memberikan gelombang kejut langsung ke Kalawner dan membuatnya pingsan

"Phenex knight Retired"

Sementara Koneko pun bertarung melawan pawn terakhir yang bernama Mira. Mira adalah pawn yang dulu melempar Takeru.

"hiyattttt" kata Koneko

Koneko pun menyerang Siris dengan menggunakan totokan ke lengan Siris

Tiba tiba Siris tak bisa merasa lengan kanannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan !"

"Ise sempai mengajariku tentang titik pembulu darah manusia"

 **Flash back**

"Koneko, kau akan kuajari kau tentang titik fatal dan Khusus pada manusia"

"untuk apa ini Ise sempai ?"

"jika kau mempelajarinya kau bisa mengalahkan musuh mu lebih cepat dan gampang dan ada bebrapa titik khusus yang efek nya sangat menarik" kata Ise

 **Flash back over**

"aku baru saja menutup pembulu darah di lenganmu dan membuatmu tak bisa merasakan tanganmu" kata Koneko

"Apaaaa" teriak Siris

Koneko pun langsung menotok titik yang lainnya dan akhirnya membuat Siris tak berdaya

" Phenex Pawn retired"

Koneko pun langsung ke belakang Ravel Phenex dan mengunci tangannya

" apa yang mau kau lakukan" kata Ravel

"salah satu ilmu ajaran Ise sempai"

" laughing pressure point" Koneko pun menotok samping Leher Ravel

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...hahahahaha... apa yang hahahahahahaha" ketawa Ravel

" salah satu totokan yang merangsang indera ketawa, kau akan terus tertawa sampai pingsan" kata Kooneko

"Apahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha, ha ahaha aaaa" Ravel pun pingsan

"Phenex Bishop reitred"

 **Riser Phenex POV**

5 menit

Hanya 5 menit seluruh peerage ku di habisi oleh kelompok Rias

Apa apan ini

Dasar mereka semua tak berguna

Lemah

Berani nya peerage ku mempermalukanku

Akan kuhukum mereka nanti

Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan permainan ini

...

...

..

"Rias keluarlah mari kita selesaikan ini"

" iya Riser kita selesaikan ini"

Tiba tiba aku merasa diriku berat

 **Riser pov end**

Saat Riser menghampiri Rias. Rias pun membuat perangkap untuk Riser

"Apa apaan ini" teriak Riser

"kena kau" kata Rias

"berani sekali kau memakai cara licik seperti ini, apa kau tak malu Rias"

"malu katamu, ingat Riser ini perang bukan duel aku boleh memakai cara apapun untuk menang apalagi ini untuk masa depanku" kata Rias

"kusiapkan jebakan ini khusus untukmu, daerah sekitar mu sudah kulapisi dengan sihir pemberat 30 kali lipat pasti kau tak bisa bergerak"

"Walaupun begitu aku masih punya apiku" kata Riser

"aku tau karena itu, Akeno"

"fufufu, ok Rias"

{ Lightning }

"ARGGGGGGG" TERIAK Riser

"serangan segini dengan mudah sembuh "

"!, apa aku tak bisa bergerak"

"fufufufu, aku sama sekali tak melukaimu, aku hanya mengacaukan sinyal yang dikirimkan syaraf mu ke otak hingga membuat tubuhmu bingung dan tak bisa menerima perintah dari otak"

" Kiba"

"ok Buchou"

[ Sword Bind ]

Tiba tiba pedang muncul dan menjadi rantai yang mengikat Phenex

" pedang ini khusus kubuat untukmu, tak hanya mengikat lawan pedang ini juga menyerap energi lawan sebagai sumber energinya"

"Takeru"

"Ok, buchou" Takeru pun datang dan menyentuh Rias dengan Boosted gearnya

[ Transfer ]

Tiba tiba energi Rias menjadi berkali kali lipat

"hah walaupun Queen mu mebuat ku seperti ini, tetap saja percuma aku abadi walaupun kau melukaiku aku akan tetap sembuh"

" Akeno tidak hanya membuatmu tak bisa bergerak"

"fufufu, aku lupa bilang aku juga melipat gandakan indera perasamu yang merasakan rasa sakit"

"walaupun kau abadi kau tetap merasakan rasa sakit Riser, mari kita lihat apa kau tahan rasa sakit" jawab Rias sambil meliputi tangannya dengan power of destruction.

"dan ditambah, Asia"

"baik Buchou " kata Asia

{ Mana Up, Double damage, Maximun Pain} Asia mengeluarkan cahaya yang membuat AURA Rias menjadi makin Kuat

"Sekarang akan ku balas tiap hinaan mu terhadapku" kata Rias sambil tersenyum seram

...

...

...

" ARDGTTTTTHHHHHTHHHHHHHHH" TERIAK Riser

"Riser Phenex Ritired, Gremory Group win"

 **Sampai disini dulu ceritanya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

" , bagaimana bisa dalam 2 minggu Rias dan peeragenya menjadi kuat seperti itu ?" tanya Sirzecht

"wow, brutal, apa saja yang kau latih ke mereka Ise chan" Kata Seraffal

"tak banyak, aku hanya mengajarkan mereka agar tak segan segan dalam bertarung, dan Rias sepertinya mendengar nasihatku" kata Ise

"lagipula walaupunkau kaget, tapi kau senang kan Sirzecht san"

"tentu saja, imoutou ku yang lucu dan imut tak boleh menikah dengan lelaki playboy dan arogan seperti Riser" jawab Sirzecht

Saat Ise sedang mengobrol dia pun merasakan aura yang tidak enak

( akhirnya 'dia' bergerak ) pikir Ise

( Ise waspadalah, 'dia' pasti merencanakan sesuatu) kata Nyx

Sirzecht pun datang dan memberikan pengumuman tentang kemenangan Rias dan mengundang seluruh keluarga iblis dan tentu saja Ise untuk datang ke pesta kemenangan Rias.

Ise pun menerimanya

Sebelum pesta di mulai Ise pun berpamitan dulu ke Sera chan dan Sirzecht tapi dia tak pergi ke dunia manusia

Ise berteleport ke sebuah tempat yang amat dirahasiakan oleh Iblis. Di depan dia bisa melihat sebuah kastil bewarnya hitam dan ada kebun dipenuhi dengan bunga

"Jadi ini maou castle, besar sekali ya"

" **nama nya juga castle Ise, iya pasti besar lah** " kata Nyx

" sepertinya ada pelindung disini"

" **tenang saja, kau sudah dijadikan penerus olehnya, kau bisa langsung lewat pelindung ini** "

" Ok dehkalau begitu"

Ise pun langsung masuk dan pergi ke tempat pedang yamato tersembunyi

 **? pov**

Tampak seorang wanita beramput perak sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga bewarna putih

Wanita tersebut sedang bernyanyi sEkaligus memberikan air ke bunga tersebut

Tiba tiba ada yang datang ke wanita tersebut

" hah, hah, hah Marina sama ada kabar darurat"

"ada kabar apa Asiel dono ?"

"ada orang yang menyusup ke castle Maou sama"

"Apa !, bagaimana dengan pelindung nya, kenapa tak berfungsi"

"saya tak tau Marina sama, penyusup tersebut dengan mudah melewati pelindung seperti dikasih masuk oleh pelindung itu sendiri, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan sihirku jika ada yang masuk ke kastil maou sama makanya aku bisa tau ada penyusup"

"Asiel segera siap siap, kita akan pergi ke kastil Maou sama"

"Siap Marina sama"

Tiba tiba pemuda itu pun pergi

"tak mungkin, kenapa pelindungnya tak berfungsi, yang hanya di izinkan masuk ke kastil maou sama hanya aku dan Asiel, dan... Jangan jangan !"

 **? Pov end**

"kastil Maou san, kau tau Nyx aku tak menyangka Maou san adalah orang yang suka buang buang duit dilihat dari pengalaman dirinya kukira dia orang pelit"

" **Maou kun sebenarnya pelit Ise, perlu semua jendral dan maid nya untuk meyankinkannya untuk membangun kastil ini...**

 **Dia bilang ' daripada buang buang sumber daya demi kastil tak jelas lebih baik memakainya untuk mensejahterahkan rakyat' ' ah image apa itu ?, apa image bisa membuatmu hidup tidak kan, jadi untuk apa membuat kastil untuk menjaga Image' dan masih banyak lagi** " kata Nyx

"Maou san, benar benar pria yang hebat"

" **haa, kalau dia tak dihianati mungkin Underworld tak akan sekacau seperti sekarang** "

Ise pun tak terasa sampai di sebuah ruangan, dia pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan melihat pedang claymore sedang tertancap dan dililit oleh rantai. Claymore tersebut memiliki panjang 140 cm, dengan panjang pegangan 33 cm dan bilah pedang 107 cm.

"itu dia pedangnya Ise"

"hooo, lumayan juga"

Ise pun mendekati pedang tersebut dan menyentuhnya saat disentuh Ise, pedang tersebut tiba tiba bersinar terang

Ise pun langsung menutup mata karena cahaya nya menyilaukan..

 **Mindscape**

Saat Ise membuka mata dia berada di suatu tempat

Tandus...

Banyak debu..

Langit yang gelap..

Bulan yang hancur...

Tanah yang retak...

Inilah tempat Ise berada, Ise tidak tau kenapa dia bisa ada disini ?

Tempat apa ini ?

Tapi saat Ise melihat pemandangan ini

Yang dipikirkan Ise hanya 1

Kesepian

Betapa sepinya tempat ini

Tanah yang retak dan tandus yang tak bisa melahirkan kehidupan

Debu yang bertebaran seperti menyembuntikan sesuatu

Langit yang gelap seperti kehilangan cahaya harapan

Bulan yang hancur menandakan rusak nya harapan

" tempat apa ini ?" kata Ise

Tiba tiba Ise mendengar sebuah nyanyian

Nyanyian tersebut walaupun tersengar indah tapi memiliki rasa kesepian yang mendalam

Ise pun pergi ke sumber nyanyian tersebut

Di tengah tengah tempat tersebut Ise menemukan pedang sedang tertancap di tanah, dan di samping pedang tersebut ada sebuah wanita dengan tinggi 135 cm dan memiliki warna rambut dan mata bewarna biru

Ise pun mendekati wanita tersebut.

Tiba tiba wanita tersebut pun berhenti bernyanyi dan melihat ke arah Ise dengan tatapan yang kosong

" salah satu orang bodoh lagi ?" kata wanita tersebut

" apa kamu ingin menjadi tuanku "

" ha ?"

"Aku tanya siapa lagi apa kau ingin menjadi tuanku ?"

"apa kau adalah Spirit pedang yamato "

"Yamato ?, aku bukan Yamato"

"hah, tapi kau adalah spirit pedang tersebut kan ?" tanya Ise

"benar aku adalah spirit pedang tetapi namaku bukanlah Yamato"

"tapi menurut maou san"

"maou, maksudmu demon king maou !, dimana dia beritahu diriku." kata wanita tersebut

"Maou san sudah mati, sisa jiwanya yang tertinggal sudah tak ada"

"..., aku mengerti, bahkan dia tak bisa menepati janjinya dengan diriku" kata wanita tersebut dengan nada putus asa dan kecewa

"jadi, kau datang untuk menjadi tuanku kan" kata Wanita tersebut

" iya" kata Ise

"begitu, pulanglah aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menerima siapapun lagi menjadi tuanku" kata wanita tersebut

"Kenapa ?"

"jika kau menjadi tuanku kau pasti mati" kata wanita tersebut

"kenapa ?"

"Kau akan bernasib sama dengan maou "

"kenapa ?"

"aku adalah pedang terkutuk"

"Kenapa ?"

"argghgjh, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa apa maumu sebenarnya sih, apa kau begitu haus akan kekuatan samapai kau ingin menjadi tuanku, apa kau ingin membunuh seseorang, jika begitu pakailah diriku, tapi jangan ganggu diriku" teriak wanita tersebut

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih ?" tanya Ise

" eh !"

"Kenapa kau menangis ?"

"apa maksud mu" kata wanita tersebut

"Kenapa harus menyembunyikan Perasaanmu"

"diam " kata wanita tersebut

"Kenapa kau terlihat putus asa"

"DIAMMMMMM" teriak wanita tersebut

Tiba tiba banyak pedang muncul dan melesat menuju Ise

Ise hanya diam sejenak tak bergerak. Pedang yang melesat pun menggores pipi Ise

"hah...hah...hah, baiklah jika kamu ingin menjadi Tuanku maka akan kuberikan ujian untuk mu" kata wanita tersebut

Tiba tiba pedang yang tertancap tersebut bersinar dan rantai yang mengikatnya putus

Pedang itu melayang dan bersinar terang. Saat pedang itu berhenti bersinar dilangit muncul sekalai banyak senjata dari, pedang, kapak, pedang kecil, tombak, dan masih banyak lagi.

Langit dipenuhi dengan senjata

"semua senjata ini adalah bagian dari diriku, jika kau ungin menjadi tuanku maka terimalah diriku" kata wanita tersebut

Salah satu senjata itu pun melesat ke rah Ise dan menusuk bahunya

" urg!" kata Ise

" bagaimana sakit kan, setiap pedang yang menusuk dirimu, semakin sakit rasa yang akan kau rasakan, jika kau ingin menjadi tuanku maka terimalah semua bagian diriku ini"

Ise hanya diam dan menatap matanya lalu dengan perlahan dia pun berjalan

Tiap langkah yang Ise ambil berapa pedang menancap di tubuhnya.

Langkah demi langkah walaupun pelan tapi Ise terus berjalan ke arah wanita tersebut, mata Ise selalu tertuju pada wanita tersebut

"kenapa, kenapa, kenapa kau tak berhenti, apa kau begitu menginginkan kekuatan ku!" teriak wanita tersebut

"tidak, aku tak pernah menginginkan kekuatan mu, betul tujuan ku kemari untuk menjadi tuanmu tapi itu sekarang sudah bukan lagi tujuanku" kata Ise yang penuh dengan pedang yang menancap pada dirinya

"lalu apa, sudah cukup jangan membuatku berharap lagi" kata wanita tersebut

Ise pun hanya berjalan ke arah wanita tersebut

Langkah demi langkah

Tiap 1 langkah datanglah 10 pedang menusuk Ise

Ise hanya menahan rasa sakit dari tusukan pedang dan terus melangkah ke wanita tersebut

"cu...ku...p, cukup, berhentilah, kenapa kau tak mati, kenapa kau tak menyerah, kenapa kau terus melangkah" teriak wanita tersebut

Ise pun sampe di depan wanita tersebut

"wajah cantik sepertimu jangan menangis, lebih baik tersenyum" kata Ise

"eh ?"

"sangat sayang wajahmu menjadi penuh dengan air mata, dirimu lebih baik jika dipenuhi dengan senyuman"

"apa maksud mu ?"

Ise pun menggunakan tangannya yang pebug dengan tusukan pedang menghapus air mata wanita tersebut

"aku tak tau kenapa kau seperti ini, ataupun aku bersimpati pada dirimu, yang tak bisa kutahan adalah melihat mu yang penuh dengan kepedihan dan kesepian"

"Kenapa ?" tanya wanita tersebut

"hmm ?"

" Kenapa kau peduli padaku ?, kita baru saja bertemu, apa kau tertarik dengan kecantikanku ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak bisa melihat dirimu membuat wajah yang sangat pedih, wajahmu mengingatkan ku pada wajah partner ku sebelum bertemu denganku"

"dan terlebih lagi dirimu akan lebih cantik jika dipenuhi dengan senyuman" kata Ise sambil tersenyum

Saat wanita itu melihat senyum Ise, sesuatu yang telah mati dalam hidupnya menyala lagi

Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang bukan karena ketakutan atau apa

Tapi berdetak kencang penuh dengan perasaan yang wanita itu kira tak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi

Wajah wanita itu mulai memerah, dan nafasnya mulai kencang

"eh, kamu kenapa ?" kata Ise

"Bukan apa apa " teriak wanita tersebut

"baguslah" kata Ise

Tiba tiba Ise pun kehilangan tenaga dan berlutut di depan wanita tersebut

"kamu kenapa" tanya wanita tersebut

"tak apa apa, aku hanya kurang tenaga"

Wanita itu pun baru sadar atas perbuatannya pada Ise tadi, dia pun dengan cepat menghilangkan pedang di tubuh Ise

"ahh, akhirnya pedang nya lepas semua"

Wanita itu pun terdiam dan ingin bicara pada Ise tapi malu malu

"kenapa ?"

"ehhh, a..pa, kau masih ingin menjadi tuanku" kata wanita tersebut dengan ragu ragu

"bukan tuan tapi partner, jika kau memang mau bersama ku aku akan menerima mu"

Saat Ise megucapkan kata itu wanita itu pun mulai tersenyum

" perkenalkan namaku adalah Hyoudou Ise panggil saja aku Ise"

"Ise, Ise, ..." wanita tersebut mengucapkan nama Ise seperti ingin mengingatnya agar jangan lupa

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Ise

"namaku ?, aku memiliki banyak nama salah satunya adalah yamato, muramasa, libralion,...dan lain lain" kata wanita tersebut

"Itu bukan nama yang cocok untuk mu, itu nama senjata"

"aku adalah senjata " kata wanita tersebut

Ise pun melihat wanita tersebut dam memikirkannya

"Lapis, Lapis Lazuli, itu adalah nama barumu"

"nama baruku ?"

"iya warna mata dan rambutmu yang bewarna biru benar benar indah seperti batu permata bernama Lapis lazuli"

"Lapis, Lapis Lazuli, hmm, mulai sekarang namaku adalah Lapis Lazuli, terima kasih Ise" kata Lapis sambil tersenyum

Ise pun juga tersenyum melihat senyuman Lapis

"jadi bagaimana membuatku menjadi partner mu Lapis"

"Oh iya, aku akan mulai ritualnya"

{ **I sword of twilight choose you as my master, sheat, and everlasting partner, i will always follow you for all eternity, do you wish become my partner }**

 **{ yes, I accept all of you }**

 **{ then our contract is established }**

Lapis pun lalu mencium Ise

Dan di tangan kanan Ise muncul simbol pedang bewarna senja dengan langit penuh bintang dibelakang pedang tersebut

" Sword of Twilight" kata Ise

"yup namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Twilight pedang yang ditempa oleh dewa dewa kuno dan mampu membunuh apapun di dunia ini, termasuk para dewa maupun primodial" kata Lapis

"begitu ya, aku tak peduli kau adalah senjata, bagiku kau adalah partner ke 2 yang berharga dan seorang gadis yang gampang kesepian bernama Lapis"

Saat Lapis mendengar hal tersebut Lapis pun tersenyum dan dari matanya keluar sedikit air mata

"iyaaa" kata Lapis

Tiba tiba pemandangan yang ada disitu pun berubah dratis menandakan akhir yang sudah lewat dan harapan yang baru terbit

Tanah yang retak berubah menjadi tanah yang subur penuh dengan rumput dan bunga

Debu yang berhemburan berubah menjadi angin yang bersih yang membawa aroma bunga

Bulan yang hancur kembali menjadi bulan yang utuh dan memancarkan sinarnya yang terang

Langit yang gelap kini dipenuhi dengan bintang bintang yang berkilauan di langit

Hilang sudah tempat yang tandus penuh dengan putus asa...sekarang munculah tempat yang penuh dengan harapan, dengan kegelapan yang membuat bintang dan bulan bersinar memancarkan sinar cahaya menandakan harapan yang baru lahir.

 **Selesai sampai disini**

 **Untuk wujud pedang nya**

 **Wujudnya seperti Lapis dalam light novel** **AntiMagic Academy** **35th Test Platoon, tapi dengan perbedaan warna rambut dan mata serta Lapis di fanfiction yang penulis tulis ini lebih bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya daripada yang di light novel**

 **Terima kasih penulis benar benar perlu putar otak untuk menulis adegan Is bertemu Dengan lapis.**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maaf sudah lama menunggu nih bagi cerita penulis. Penulis baru bis menulis karena banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan penulis dan baru hari ini bisa menyelesaikan cerita penulis ini, bagi yang sudah membaca terima kasih atas review nya, itu membuat penulis menjadi semangat untuk penulis lagi**

 **Oh iya, untuk selanjutnya penulis mengatakan seluruh element dari cerita penulis adalah milik penulis aslinya sendiri. Penulis hanya memilik dari OC penulis saja terima kasih.**

Chapter 10

Ise pun membuka matanya dan dia sudah berada di tempat semula. Ise pun melihat pedang claymore di depan matanya sudah hilang, dan di tangannya dia melihat ada simbol pedang bewarna senja di kegelapan yang penuh dengan bintang.

" **Ise, apa kau tak apa apa, tadi sempat hubungan kita terputus** " tanya Nyx

"tak apa apa kok Nyx, tadi aku berada di mindscape nya Lapis" kata Ise

" **Lapis ?** " tanya nyx

"pedang claymore tadi, dia kuberi nama Lapis, nanti kalau dia sudah bangun akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya"

" **Sword of Twilight, pedang yang bahkan bisa melukaiku kamu beri nama Lapis, benar benar kau Ise** "

"kan dia perempuan, tak enak jika diberi nama senjata kan, lagi pula dia cantik"

" **ohhhh !##, jadi kau merasa dia lebih cantik daripada diriku** " kata Nyx yang marah

"hahaha, tidak kok Nyx, Lapis tu cantik seperti anak remaja, sedangkan kecantikanmu memiliki aura orang dewasa yang seksi" kata Ise

" **hmm, baiklah kalau kamu sudah tau kecantikan ku, kamu akan kumaafkan Ise** " kata Nyx yang mukanya sedikit memerah

Ise pun memutuskan untuk langsung pergi dari sini. Ise pun membuka sebuah portal

{ Corridor Of Darkness }muncullah sebuah portal yang terbuat dari kegelapan

Ise pun langsung menuju portal tersebut tetapi tiba tiba pintu di belakang Ise terbuka

" Tunggu siapa kau ?" tanya seorang wanita berambut silver

( Grafiya, bukan Marina ya, salah satu maid nya maou san ) Kata Ise

( **hmmmm, dia masih belum berubah** ) kata Nyx

"Siapa dirimu, berani sekali masuk ke kastil maou sama" tanya Marina

Ise pun hanya diam tak menjawab

Tiba tiba di belakang Marina muncullah sebuah pria rambut putih-pirang yang jatuh ke tepat di bawah dagunya. Ramping dan berotot, sebagian besar tubuhnya ditutupi sisik hitam yang melindungi mayoritas tubuhnya, tangannya yang berakhir dengan sepasang cakar. Bagian atas wajahnya juga tampak memakai baju besi dengan mata masih terlihat melalui bukaan seperti yang topeng, dan dia memiliki ekor hitam besar yang tercakup dalam substansi yang sama.

Pria tersebut adalah Alciel jendral paling dipercaya Maou

" Marina sama lebih baik kita tangkap terlibih dulu penyusup ini"

" tenang dulu Aciel dono, biarkan aku menanyakan nya lebih dahulu"

"Siapa dirimu ?, kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari ?" tanya Marina

Ise pun tak menjawab dan lagsung pergi ke portal yang dibuatnya

Saat melihat Ise ingin pergi arina dan Alciel pun menyerang Ise dengan kekuatan mereka, tapi saat kekuatan mereka mau mengenai tubuh Ise tiba tiba kekuatan mereka terserap oleh kegelapan yang mengelilingi Ise

" { Shroud of Darkness } tak mungkin, tehknik pertahanan ini hanya satu orang yang bisa memakainya" kata Alciel

"jangan jangan, anda Maou sama, apakah anda akhirnya kembali" kata Marina dengan nada yang berharap dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata

Ise pun hanya menjawab

" aku bukan Maou sama kalian. Maou yang kalian tahu sudah mati, aku hanya orang yang mampir untuk mengambil sesuatu" kata Ise

Ise pun langsung masuk ke portal tersebut

" Tunggu" kata Marina & Alciel

Ise pun akhirnya masuk kedalam portal tersebut dan menghilang dari mereka berdua.

Marina dan Alciel pun hanya bisa terdiam

" bagaimana menurutmu Marisa sama, apakah dia ?"

"aku tak tau Alciel dono, energi yang kurasakan walaupun terasa sama tapi ada perbedaan" kata Marina

Marina dan Alciel pun hanya bisa terdiam

Ise pun kembali lagi ke tempat dekat villa, dimana pesta dimulai.

Ise pun merubah bajunya menjadi tuxedo warna hitam. Ise yang sekarang memakai tuxedo hitam rambutnya diikat ponytail tapi poni nya menutupi matanya

Setelah itu Ise masuk ke villa tersebut dan menunjukan undangan bagi ke penjaga.

Saat masuk Ise pun bertemu dengan Rias dan peeragenya

"Selamat Rias san atas kemenangannya"

"ahh, Ise kun, tidak juga ini berkat dirimu telah memberi latihan dan nasihat pada aku dan peerage ku" kata Rias

"terima kasih Ise kun" kata Akeno

"terima kasih Ise sempai" Kata Koneko

"terima kasih ya Ise san"kata Takeru

"terima kasih Ise Kun"kata Kiba

"terima kasih Ise san" kata Asia

"ahhh, tak apa apa, ini juga berkat kerja keras kalian"

Ise pun mengucapkan salam pada mereka dan setela itu dia berjalan jalan dan bertemu dengan Sirzecht

"Halo Ise kun"

"halo juga, Sirzecht san"

" Sirzecht, siapa ini ?" kata seorang pria yang lebih tua dan berambut merah, disebelah pria tersebut pun juga ada pria berambut pirang dilihat dari mukanya keduanya berumur 35 tahun

"ah, otou san, perkenalkan Hyoudou Ise, orang yang melatih Rias dan peeragenya"

"Ohhh, jadi kau manusia yang memiliki kekuatan misterius yang melatih anak perempuan ku" kata pria tersebut

"ohhh, jadi ini ya anak yang melatih Rias hingga bisa mengalahkan Riser" kata pria berambut pirang tersebut

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Sir Gremory, dan Sir Phenex"

"ohhh, kau tau ya " tanya Gremory

"kelihatan sekali ciri cirinya untuk anda Sir Gremory, dan untuk Sir Phenex aura yng dipancarkannya sangat kental dengan aura Phenex"

"Luar biasa kau masih muda tapi sudah bisa merasakan aura kami berdua" kata Sir Phenex

Ise dan mereka pun bercakap cakap sebentar, setelah itu Ise pun pergi ka balkoni

Saat Ise berdiam di situ tiba tiba Ravel Phenex pun datang menghampirinya

"halo" kata Ravel yang gugup

"halo, juga Phenex san, kenapa kau disini ?"

"Aku datang ingin menemuimu Hyoudo san"

"panggil saja aku Ise"

"kalau begitu panggil aku Ravel"

"Ise san, apa kau yang melatih Rias san dan peerage nya"

"iya itu betul"

"bagaimana caranya kau melatih mereka hingga kuat ?" tanya Ravel

"aku hanya melatih fisik dan mental mereka saja, mereka kuat karena memiliki tekad yang besar, dan kakak mu kalah karena memiliki kesalahan fatal"

"Kesalahan fatal ?"

"dia terlalu arrogan, karena dia terlalu meremehkan lawan makanya Rias dapat mengekploitasi kelemahannya dan membuat rencana untuk melawannya"

"iya sih, aku hanya berharap Nii san dapat berubah"

Ise pun mengobrol sebentar dengan Ravel saat Ravel pergi mengambil minuman tiba tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan di ruang utama

"BOOMMMMMMM"

Ise pun melirik ke arah aula utama dan melihat Riser diselimuti oleh aura merah kegelapan

" Ise, 'dia' sudah membuat gerakannya" kata Nyx

"dia menggunaka Phenex sebagai inang sementara ya"

"iya, ayo Ise, malam ini kita tunjukan kekuatan kita"

"ok, Nyx"

Ise pun langsung pergi bersama dengan Nyx yang melayang di beakangnya ke aula utama

5 menit yang lalu

Rias yang sedang berbicara dengan peeragenya tiba tiba dia ditarik oleh seseorang

Rias pun melihat orang itu Riser.

Rias pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Riser, tetapi Rias sama sekali tak bisa melepaskannya

"Riser, apa apaan ini, kau sudah kalah apa maumu ?"

"ehehehehehehehehe, kalah ya, kau Cuma beruntung Rias, ayo bertanding sekali lagi, kali ini akan kubuktikan aku yang terkuat"

"enak saja, aku sudah menang, untuk apa aku bertarung denganmu lagi, aku sudah bebas darimu"

Riser yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengeluarkan apinya

Peerage Rias yang melihat rajanya mau dilukai, langsung bertindak dan menghalagi Riser

Tetapi kekuatan Riser entah kenapa menjadi makin kuat, warna apinya pun berubah dari merah menjadi merah hitam yang sangat kotor

Peerag Rias pun langsung terpental, sementara Sirzecht dan yang lain pun segera ingin menolong Rias

Tetapi Riser membuat lingkaran api di sekitar mereka dan mencoba melukai Rias.

Riser pun langsung merobek baju Rias dan mencoba memperkosa Rias. Rias pun sudah putus asa dan hanya menutup mata

Tiba tiba ada yang memegang tangan Riser

"cukup" kata Ise

Rias Pov

Kenapa...

Kenapa...

Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini

Kupikir semuanya sudah selesai, tapi kenapa Riser kembali lagi, dan sekarang dia kembali menjadi lebih kuat

Dan Riser pun sekarang mau meperkosaku

Sial...

Sialll...

Saat kupikir sudah bebas dia datang dan menghancurkan kebebasanku dan sekarang dia pun mau untuk mengotori diriku

Aku pun hanya bisa menutup mata, saat harapan ku sudah pudar aku pun mendengar suara

"cukup"

Rias Pov end

Ise yang memegang tangan Riser langsung melemparnya ke luar ruangan

Riser pun langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya

"dasar kau manusia rendahan berani sekali kau menganggu ku" kata Riser

Ise pun hanya melihat Riser, Riser yang melihat tatapan Ise pun merasa marah karena, merasa Ise meremehkannya

Riser pun membuat bola api yang sangat besar

Semua yang melihatnya disana hanya bisa merasa kasihan pada manusia misterius itu, Seraffal pun sudah berusaha untuk menolong Ise tetapi tidak bisa kaena terhalang oleh api Riser

" apa apaan api ini" kata Seraffal

" Phenex dono api apa ini, energi yang dikeluarkannya sangat terasa mengancam" kata Sirzecht

"kenapa, kenapa, Riser dapat menggunakan api terkutuk ini"

" api terkutuk ?"

"api ini adalah api terkutuk yang membakar apapun di dunia, sekali dinyalakan tak akan bisa dimatikan, teman atau lawan sekali kena akan habis terbakar, tapi tak mungkin. Leluhur klan Phenex sudah menyegel api ini karena merupakan simbol kotor bagi klan Phenex"

"Tapi kenapa Riser dapat memakainya" kata Sirzecht

Seraffal pun tanpa mempedulikan apapun langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya

"Seraffal, apa yang kamu lakukan" tanya Sirzecht

"dengar Sirzecht, Ise adalah penyelamatku jika terjadi apapun padanya maka aku tak akan ragu ragu maju dan menyelamatkannya meskipun aku harus membunuh Riser" kata Seraffal dengan nada dingin

Sirzecht dan lord Phenex pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Seraffal yang sangat serius untuk menyelamatkan Ise

( sepertinya anak itu sangat penting bagi Seraffal)

Kembai ke Ise

"terima ini manusia rendahan" Riser pun melemparkan bola api ke Ise

Tak ada yang tau saat itu mata Ise langsung berubah dari hitam menjadi biru yang sangat dingin

" abadi, abadi apa yang abadi, banyak sekali kok aku lihat garis kematianmu" kata Ise

Ise melihat banyak garis kematian terlihat di matanya. Dari bola api yang datang, lantai, langit langit, segala peralatan, bahkan Riser sendiri yup Riser yang dari klan Phenex pun terlihat banyak memiliki garis kematian

Ise dengan cepat langsung membuat pisau dari kegalapan dan langsung menebas bola api tersebut.

Setelah itu Ise pun langsung menuju ke arah Riser dan menebasnya sesuai dengan garis kematian yang dilihat Ise

[ swingg ]

[ swingg ]

[ swingg ]

Tiga tebasan melukai Riser. Tangan kanan, kaki kiri nya tertebas dan tebasan yang satunya lagi menebas matanya yang kiri

"arggggggggggggg"

"lemah, kau bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menahan seranganku, kau benar benar memalukan nama Phenex" kata Ise

"diam kau cebol, luka segini pasti dapat sembuh dengan cepat" balas Riser

Saat Riser mengatakan itu, dia kaget karena lukanya tak sembuh

"Kenapa ini, kenapa luka seperti ini tak sembuh"

"percuma, aku menebasmu dengan tebasan khusus, kau tak akan bisa menyembuhkan kaki maupun tanganmu lagi, dan matamu juga tak akan bisa melihat lagi" kata Ise

"apaaa, sial kau manusia rendahannn" kata Riser

Riser pun melihat Ise dengan tatapan penuh benci dan mau membunuhnya

Riser Pov

Sial...

Brengsek

Apa apaan ini aku Riser dari klan Phenek dipermalukan oleh seorang manusia

Sial

Benci #$ #$#$ #$

Benci#^$% %# %

Benci#$^$%^$&

" apa kau ingin kekuatan ?" tanya suara yang penuh dengan rasa jahat

" kau, kau susara yang memberikan ku kekuatan ini kan"

"betul, apa kau ingin kekuatan lagi, kekuatan yang besar yang dapat membuat orang lain menyembahmu"

"iya aku mau berikan aku kekuatan, aku akan memberikan apapun padamu" kata Riser

"ok, kalau begitu, jiwa mu ku terima"

Tiba tiba kekuatan jahat menyelimuti Riser

Riser Pov end

Tiba tiba tubuh Riser diselimuti oleh api terkutuknya dan membuat seperti kepompong

Setelah itu kempopong itu meledak dan didalam kepompong itu keluarlah Riser yang berubah menjadi Phenex dengan api yang bewarna hitam

"hehehehehe, hahahahahahahaha, yah, ini, inilah kekuatan yang aku mau, dengan ini tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku" teriak Riser

Saat itu juga Ravel pun langsung datang ke depan Riser.

"Nii sama, apa yang terjadi denganmu cepat sadar" kata Ravel

"ohh, itu kau Ravel" kata Riser, tiba tiba Riser menembakkan bola api ke Ravel

Ise pun langsung datang dan membawa Ravel ke belakang nya, Ise pun terkena Bola api

"ISEEEE" teriak Seraffal

"Nii sama!, apa yang kau lakukan"

"cih, pergi lah Ravel, jika kau ada di depan mataku lagi akan kubunuh kau" kata Riser dengan nada dingin

"RISERRRRRR" teriak Seraffal sambil mengeluarkan auranya

"hahahahahaha, dengan kekuatan ini bahkan aku bisa membunuh mu Seraffal Leviathan, aku akan menjadi maou baru, hahahahahahahahahahaha"

"waduh, waduh, dari ayam kau berubah menjadi sate ayam ya Riser"

"apa !"

Riser kaget melihat Ise tak terluka apapun saat menerima apinya

"baiklah ayo kita naikan temponya" kata Ise

 **[Dunkelheit des Nachthimmels]** **1**

Ise langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya, tiba tiba muncullah pedang katana bewarna hitam

Ise pun langsung memegang katana tersebut

( hmmmm ?, Ise kau memakai aku ya) kata Lapis dalam pikiran Ise

( maaf, Lapis kau jadi bangun)

( haaa, tidak apa apa, tapi aku peringatkan karena aku baru membuat kontrak denganmu maka hubungan antara kamu dan aku masih rentan jadi kau tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dulu) kata Lapis

( untuk menghadapinya tak perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu, tapi kau itu tajam kan ?)

( paling tajam di seluruh luar angkasa dan dunia ) balas Lapis

(kalau begitu sudah cukup)

Ise pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Lapis, setelah itu Ise pun langsung dengan cepat melompat ke arah Riser dan menyerangnya

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū : Ryūtsuisen"**

Ise dengan cepat menebas Riser dari arah atas kebawah, memberikan luka tebasan dari bahu sampai ke tubuhnya

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGG" teriak Riser

"sialan kau, manusia rendahan" Riser pun menggunakan sayapnya untuk membakar Ise

Tapi Ise langsung membalas Riser, Ise langsung menyarungkan pedangnya dan mengambil teknik Iai

" **Ittouryuu Iai: Shishi Sonson"**

dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Ise sudah menebas sebelah sayap api Riser

"Arggggggggggggg, sialan, apa apaan , seranganmu, kenapa seranganmu membuatku tak bisa beregenerasi"

"percuma semua serangan yang kuberikan padamu semuanya terkena oleh garis khusus yang hanya bisa dilihatku, jika berhasil ditebas maka kau tak akan bisa sembuh lagi" Ise pun membereskan poninya dan memperlihatkan mata biru nya kepada Riser

Saat Riser melihat mata itu, tubuhnya langsung gemeteran, rasa kematian langsung merayap dalam diri Riser. Dia pun langsung takut karena Riser melihat kematiannya dalam mata Ise

"A...PA...APA... " tiba tiba api yang ada di sekitar Riser kembali menyelimutinya tetapi perbedaannya Riser seperti berteriak kesakitan

Ise pun hanya melihat Riser berubah menjadi seperti burung Phenek dengan api bewarna hitam

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Riser yang berubah menjadi binatang buas langsung berteriak dan membuat gelombang kejut

Semua yang ada disitu pun terpental karena gelombang kejut yang dikeluarkan Riser.

Tiba tiba di depan Ise muncullah Maou sama yaitu Sirzecht, Seraffal, Falbium, dan Ajuka

"Ise pergilah serahkan ini pada kami" kata Seraffal

"betul, Ise kun selanjutnya serahkan ini pada kami" kata Sirzecht

"apa yang akan terjadi pada Riser ?" kata Ise

"dia sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, demi umat Iblis dia harus dibasmi" kata Ajuka

"kalau begitu kalian sudah tak perlu lagi bertindak" kata Ise

" ?" pikir semua Maou

Tiba tiba seuasana disitu menjadi amat panas tapi juga dingin, bahkan sampai mempengaruhi 4 maou

" tidakkah kalian merasakannya, napas dari suzaku ?"

Saat Ise mengucapkan hal itu tiba tiba ada bayangan menutupi mereka

" **Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Ougi: Suzaku" kata Ise**

Saat 4 maou melihat ke atas, mereka dan semua iblis disana kaget melihat ada Phoenix yang tiba tiba muncul di atas mereka dan menyerang Riser

Phoenix tersebut bewarna putih dan mengeluarkan aura biru, membakar tapi membekukan juga, 2 element yang seharusnya menjadi lawan satu sama lain tiba tiba menjadi 1 dan meyerang Riser.

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggg" Riser pun terbakar tapi juga membeku terkena serangan Phoenix Ise

Riser pun menjadi bongkahan Es yang terus berkobar. Semuanya pun berakhir dengan cepat

Saat semuanya sudah berakhir tiba tiba ada orang yang datang ke Ise. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut pirang dengan warna mata merah dan berusia sekitar 30 tahunnan dia memiliki tinggi 180 cm dengan wajah yang dibilang tampan

" Rayley Phenex, iblis tua klan Phenex" kata Seraffal

" Tuan Rayley sedang apa anda disini ?" kata Sirzecht

Tapi Rayley hanya diam dan memandang Ise, dia pun akhirnya bertanya pada Ise

" kenapa, kenapa... kau bisa memakai api itu, siapa sebenarnya dirimu ?" tanya Rayley

"aku?, aku hanya orang yang kebetulan terlibat" kata Ise

 **Yap samai disini dahulu. Ya penulis akhirnya bisa mengupdate ceritanya, penulis masih banyak memikirkan alur cerita penulis ini.**

 **Oh dan terjemahan bahasa german tadi :**

 **1\. darkness of night sky**

 **Ini penulis buat sendiri jadi tak tau bagus atau tidak, sekian dulu ya, sampai ketemu lagi di cerita berikutnya**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Di hari yang pagi dan cerah, Ise pun bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi saat dia mau bangun Ise. Dia merasa ada yang menimpa dirinya, Ise pun melihat di tubuhnya sedang di tiduri oleh seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan imut, wanita tersebut memiliki postur seperti anak kecil, satu satunya yang mencolok adalah warna rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Lapis !"

"Huaaa, selamat pagi Ise" kata Lapis

" ..."

Ise pun melihat Lapis. Lapis yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya tanpa memakai baju apapun. Ise pun hanya bisa terpana melihat tubuh Lapis

( tubuhnya bagus sekali, sama sekali tak ada lemak yang berlebih, pinggang yang ramping, kulit yang putih, dadanya juga c –cup, ini kah yang dibilang oppai loli, tapi jika aku berpikir seperti itu aku akan dianggap Lolicon..., ah!, aku ada ide !) pikir Ise

"Lapis"

"ada apa Ise ?"

"bisakah kau merubah tubuhmu, menjadi lebih tinggi setidaknya seperti remaja wanita se umur denganku"

"bisa, tapi kenapa ?"

"Lapis kau kan cantik dan imut, tetapi jika kita ketahuan seperti ini oleh orang tua ku atau siapapun itu akan membuatku susah nanti, lagi pula aku ingin melihat dirimu seumur diriku aku yakin kamu pasti sangat cantik" kata Ise (alasan sebenarnya agar aku tidak di cap lolicon)

"hmmm" Lapis pun mengangguk dengan muka yang memerah

Setelah itu Lapis pun bersinar dengan terang. Setelah terang itu redup, Ise melihat Lapis yang benar benar berubah. Lapis yang dulu terlihat anak kecil yang imut dan cantik. Tapi Lapis yang sekarang menjadi lebih cantik lagi, dirinya dipenuhi oleh aura seksual yang bahkan bisa memikat para dewa, bahkan oppai nya berubah dari c – cup menjadi e – cup.

Ise yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpana dengan kecantikan dan kesempurnaan tubuh Lapis

"bagaimana Ise ?"

" bagus, kau cantik sekali" kata Ise sambil menunjukan jempol nya. Lapis yang senang mendengar hal itu pun langsung memeluk Ise

" grrrrrrrr, Iseeeeeeee" suara auman muncul dari pintu kamar Ise

Ise pun melihat auman dan melihat Nyx yang memakai celana jean dan kemeja putih dengan memakai apron sedang berguram melihat kemesraan Ise dan Lapis.

Ise pun langsung menggeser tubuh nya sedikit bersama dengan Lapis, dan melambaikan tangannya ke Nyx

"Cmon, datanglah kepadaku, baby" kata Ise dengan senyumannya , yang berhasil menawan Nyx

"haiiiii" kata Nyx yang langsung meluncur dan memeluk bagian kanan tubuh Ise"

"eh, bukan begituu!,..., Iseeee, kaupikir bisa menghindar dari cemburu ku" kata Nyx

"..." Ise hanya terdiam

 **Lime time**

"kau tau, bagaimana perasaanku melihat kalian, sakit tau, ransanya kayak kau melu...humppp!" Nyx yang berbicara cepat dan penuh rasa cemburu pun langsung di diamkan Ise dengan ciuman Ise ke bibirnya

"slrup,,,,,hmpppppp...ahhhhh...hah...hahhhh..ahhhh" Ise pun mencium Nyx dengan halus dan penuh dengan gairah. Ise mencium Nyx dengan halus lalu setelah Nyx lemas Ise langsung memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Nyx dan langsung melakukan French kiss 40 combo dalam 1 menit le Nyx

Tak lupa Ise juga memakai auranya untuk membuat Nyx lebih sensitif saat dicium oleh Ise. Nyx yang dicium Ise hanya bisa merasakan rasa penuh bahagia dan panas di tubuhnya dan di bawah area kunci pahanya yang sedang basah oleh sesuatu.

Tak habis hanya itu saat Ise melakukan French Kiss ke padanya tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitf dan membuatnya menjadi tak sadar karena kepelesiran yang diterimanya membuat dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Ise.

"HMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Nyx pun tiba tiba mengketatkan badannya, dan di bagian kunci pahanya terlihat basah oleh air mani yang keluar saat dia mendapat climax nya.

Setelah itu Ise pun menyelesaikan ciumannya dan memegang Nyx yang pingsan dengan senyuman penuh kebahagian di wajahnya.

"jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Lapis pun melototi Ise.

"kau kenapa Lapis ?"

"Ise, kau mesum" kata Lapis

"hahaha..., ini sudah biasa kok, biasanya kalau dia marah aku selalu melakukan itu untuk menenangkannya"

"curang" Kata Lapis dengan nada kecil

"hmmmm..., kau juga mau aku cium Lapis"

Lapis pun mengangguk kan kepalanya. Ise pun langsung mencium Lapis

"hmppppppp" Ise pun mencium Lapis dengan lembut tapi lama kelamaan ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lebih mesra.

Setelah beberapa lama Ise pun melepaskan ciuman nya dari Lapis

"bagaimana, Lapis"

"..."

Saat tak menjawab Ise pun melihat Lapis yang sedang pingsan dengan muka merah.

"hahaha, sepertinya dia belum biasa"

Setelah itu Ise pun mandi dan memulai untuk melanjutkan harinya pada hari itu juga.

 **Sampai di sekolah.**

"Yo, Kotaro"

"halo Ise" balas Kotaro dengan nada yang pelan dan lemas.

"kau kenapa, ngak bisa tidur ?"

"iya, entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini aku selalu bermimpi"

" mimpi ?"

Kotaro pun menceritakan mimpinya ke Ise.

"...begitulah mimpi ku Ise"

"hmmmmmm, singkat kata kau menjadi penyelamat dunia tapi tak happy ending..."

"iya"

"yang menyelamatkan dunia dengan imbalan memegang oppai anak kecil dan menciumnya. Kotaro sudah ku duga kau itu Lolicon ya" kata Ise yang sedikit menjahui Kotaro

"iy...APA MAKSUDMU, SIALAN" balas Kotaro dengan teriak ke Ise

"Habisnya kau bilang kau menyelamatkan dunia tapi mendapat imbalan memegang oppai anak kecil"

"bukan, it... anak kecl itu yang langsung bilang kepadaku di mimpi ku"

Kotaro berusaha menjelaskannya pada Ise

"hahahaha, sudahlah aku bercanda, ya kalau hanya mimpi, mungkin mimpi tersebut ada hubungannya dengan ingatanmu" kata Ise

"ingatan ya..., ok makasih Ise"

Kotaro pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

(dia sudah mau ingat)

(iya, tubuhnya juga sudah mengeluarkan aura walau kecil) kata Nyx

"haaaaa, sepertinya pekerjaanku makin bertambah"

Ise pun melanjutkan kehidupan sekolahnya.

"ding dong" bell sekolah berbunyi menandakan sekolah sudah selesai.

Ise pun langsung pergi ke kedai milik Kokabiel.

"sup, old man"

"ohhh, itu kau brat, apa yang kau mau ?"

"pesan ramen 1 ya"

"hmmm, ok silahkan tunggu"

Kokabiel pun membuat ramen pesanan Ise.

"silahkan Ramen the fallen"

Ise pun memakan ramen Kokabiel.

"bagaimana ?"

"tidak buruk, sudah lebih enak dibandingkan yang lalu, setidaknya tak akan meracuni orang"

"heiii, kasihanilah aku, beratus tahun aku sebagai pejuang bukan sebagai juru masak"

"jadi bagaimana infonya"

"hmmm, si Dohnaseek sudah memberi tahu segalanya, tapi dia tak tau keberadaan Sariel"

"hoooo, ada info lain ?"

"excalibur yang dimiliki gereja katanya dicuri"

"Excalibur dicuri!, siapa yang melakukannya"

"katanya fallen angel"

"apa kaummu mau menyatakan perang ke surga"

"tidaklah, kalau aku yang dulu mungkin aku yang menjadi dalangnya, tapi aku yang sekarang tak mungkin" kata Kokabiel

Saat Ise dan Kokabiel berbicara tiba tiba ada seorang wanita masuk.

Wanita tersebut sangat cantik dan seksi dengan tingi 170cm dan badan yang langsing dengan oppai D-cup wanita tersebut juga memiliki rambut dan mata bewarna coklat dan memakai baju suster di rumah sakit.

"halo Ko chan, eh ada Ise kun juga"

"halo juga Minami" kata Koabiel dengan muka sedikit merah

"ehhhhh...Ko chan dia panggil kau" bisik Ise ke Kokabiel

"diam kau bocah sialan" balas Kokabiel

"halo juga Minami san" kata Ise

"tumben kau kemari ada apa ?" kata Kokabiel

"eh...tidak...aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan dirimu Ko chan/^^/" balas Minami denga nada malu malu.

"oh/^-^/" Kokabiel pun ikut merah.

Mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan seperti di dunia ini hanya mereka berdua.

Ise yang berada di pinggiran pun merekam mereka berdua sembunyi sembunyi.

"haaaaaaaaa. Sudah menikah saja kalian berdua, dasar bacaupel"

"EHHHHH" Kokabiel dan Minami pun langsung memerah

"Sudah dulu ya, ini uangnya" kata Ise

Setelah Ise pamitan dia pun kembali ke rumahnya.

"aku pulang"

"selamat datang Ise" kata Nyx

"selamat datang Ise" kata Lapis

Ise pun segera melepaskan baju nya dan berganti ke pakaian santainya

"tumben kau telat Ise knp ?" tanya Nyx

"tak apa apa, tadi aku ke kedai old man itu"

"ohhh, ke Kokabiel kau dapat info apa ?"

"katanya Excalibur dicuri oleh fallen angel yang bukan berasal dari Grigori"

"Dicuri ya. Seperti nya akan ada suatu yang terjadi"

"dari keberuntunganku pasti akan ada yang terjadi"

"Ise, Ise silahkan coba ini bikinanku loh" kata Lapis yang memberikan cookies ke Ise

"ahh terima kasih Lapis"

Ise pun memakan Kue tersebut.

"hmmmm, lumayan makasih Lapis" balas Ise dengan senyum dan membelai kepala Lapis.

"hehehehehe" Lapis pun tersenyum sambil menikmati belaian tangan Ise

"mmmmm, curang jangan Lapis doang yang kau manja" kata Nyx

"hai, hai. Tentu aku tak akan lupa dirimu Nyx"

Ise pun memakai tangan satunya lagi untuk membelai kepala Nyx.

"hehehehehe" Nyx pun ikut tersenyum.

Setelah itu Ise pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk berkonsentrasi.

 **Pikiran Ise**

Ise pun membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Laut

Lautan yang sangat tak terbatas

Lautan yang bewarna gelap

Ise pun berdiri di lautan tersebut.

Ise pun melihat dan terlihat ada perubahan dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Ise melihat Bulan yang besar dan indah memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh lautan.

Bintang bintang juga ikut berkilauan.

Terasa gelap, menakutkan tapi juga terasa indah, suci, juga dipenuhi dengan ketenangan yang sangat mendalam.

Saat Ise sedang menikmati keindahan alam bawah sadarnya dia pun mendengar ada suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"halo,kau kemari lagi ya Ise"

"halo juga Isana, lama tak bertemu" Ise pun memalingkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut.

Saat dilihat pemuda tersebut mirip sekali dengan Ise, bentuk badan rambut, bahkan wajahnya mirip dengan Ise.

Mereka seperti saling memandang dalam cermin.

"jadi bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"kau pasti sudah tau kan"

"hahaha iya aku sudah tau, karena aku adalah kamu" kata Isana

"dan aku adalah kamu" balas Ise

Ise pun membuat kursi dan meja di laut tersebut. dan mereka berdua pun duduk.

"jadi bagaimana dengan harimu ?"

"seperti biasa, aku bangun habis itu sekolah..." Ise pun menceritakan pengalamannya

"..." Isana pun hanya diam dan mendengarkan Ise sambil tersenyum

"lalu aku pun berhasil mengalahkan Raiser"

"hahaha... kau tau Ise kau berubah"

"berubah ?"

"kau yang dulu pasti akan diam saja dan hanya sebagai pengawas"

"berubah ya..., ya aku berubah berkat Nyx"

"coba kau liat Ise, pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan hatimu, dulu tempat ini hanya berisi lautan hitam saja, tapi sekarang ada bulan dan dipenuhi dengan bintang yang berkilauan, ini menandakan kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik dan juga lebih dewasa" kata Isana

"begitukah, bagiku biasa saja" balas Ise

"hahahaha, sepertinya waktunya sudah cukup"

Saat Isana mengatakan hal itu tiba tiba lautan tersebut mulai menghilang

"iya, sudah waktunya. Oh iya kapan kau akan buka segel ingatan ku" kata Ise

"belum waktunya Ise"

"ok lah, kalau begitu"

"kau tak mencurigaiku ?"

"untuk apa aku mencurigai diri sendiri, aku tau kau tak akan menyakiti diriku karena kita adalah orang yang sama" kata Ise

"begitukah, tipikal dirimu sekali" balas Isana

"begitu juga dirimu, sampai jumpa lagi"

"sampai jumpa"

Ise pun menghilang.

"Ise, aku bukannya tak mau membuka segel ingatanmu kalau aku buka takutnya kamu kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu yaitu aku. Di dunia ini kau, bukan kita memiliki semua yang kita inginkan, keluarga yang mencintai kita, teman, dan kehidupan yang normal. Jika suatu saat nanti kita kembali ke dunia asal kita aku akan melepaskan segel ingatanmu, tapi untuk saat ini nikmatilah hidup ini" kata Isana sebelum menghilang juga.

 **Selesai. Maaf para pembaca penulis baru bisa menulis dan mengupload baru saat ini. Biasa masalah RL yang harus penulis lakukan, terima kasih bagi yang selalu menunggu fanfiction penulis ya. Terima kasih.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ise membuka mata nya lagi, seperti biasa Lapis dan Nyx pun tidur bersamanya.

Ise yang sudah bangun pun berganti baju dan mulai berangkat ke sekolahnya, sesampai di sekolah dia melihat 3 orang yang memakai jubah sedang menunggu di pintu gerbang sekolah.

'utusan gereja ya' pikir Ise,

Saat Ise mau masuk dia tiba tiba di tarik oleh salah satu utusan gereja tersebut.

"Ise san"

Ise pun dipeluk oleh salah satu utusan gereja itu dari belakang.

"?" Ise pun bingung

"kamu siapa ?"

"!" utusan itu kaget

"Ise san, kau melupakan diriku" kata Utusan gereja itu dengan nada sedih.

Ise pun melihat dengan jelas utusan gereja tersebut, aura nya familiar, wangi nya juga famiiar, sentuhan lembut oppai nya juga familiar, rambut pirang, tunggu pirang!.

"L..UNA" kata Ise

"iya, ini aku Luna" kata Luna dengan memeluk lebih erat lagi kepala Ise

"sedang apa kau disini" kata Ise sambil menikmati pelukan Luna.

"aku disini karena ada urusan"

"ooo"

Tiba tiba ke 2 utusan tadi langsung berlari menuju arah Luna

"Luna sama, kumohon jangan menghilang, eh siapa anak kecil ini" kata utusan gereja dengan rambut bewarna biru tetapi poni nyabewarna hijau.

"Luna sama, kumohon jangan kemana mana, sudah buruk kau datang ke sini bersama kami" kata Utusan satunya lagi.

"hmmm?. Kok rasanya kau familiar ya" kata utusan dengan rambut bewarna coklat

"Irlina,Xenovia, perkenalkan ini adalah orang yang berharga bagiku namanya Ise"

"Ise, maksudmu Hyodou Ise!" kata utusan rambut coklat yang bernama Irlina

"iya" kata Luna

Tiba tiba Irlina langsung memeluk Ise dari depan

"Ise kun apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa warna rambutmu jadi putih, kenapa kau ngak tumbuh tumbuh seperti anak kecil seperti ini ?" tanya Irlina yang kaget melihat kondisi Ise.

Ise yang mau menjawab pun tak bisa menjawab karena digoyang goyang badannya oleh Irlina, pada saat itu datanglah tekanan energi suci yang besar menyelimuti area sekitar Ise.

"I.r.l.i.n.a. san, aku tau kau penasaran dengan kondisi Ise tapi bisakah kau melepaskannya dulu." Kata Luna dengan senyuman nya, yang dipenuhi dengan tekanan.

"h... , Luna sama" balas Irlina dengan gemetaran.

"glup" Xenovia yang menelan ludah dan tak bisa bergerak karena tekanan dari Luna.

Ise pun tiba tiba menyentil dahi Luna

"iteeeee, wueeeeeee,Ise apa yang kau lakukan"

"jangan buat masalah di sekolah, liat kau malah mendapat perhatian pada para murid, dan guru"

"haiiiiii" kata Luna

Irlina dan Xenovia haya bisa diam karena kaget melihat Luna menurut pada Ise.

( wao, anak ini apa dia tak tau siapa Luna sama, berani sekali dia memerintah Luna sama apa lagi berani melukainya) pikir Xenovia.

( Ise kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini, dan lebih penting apa hubunganmu dengan Luna sama) Pikir Irlina

"oh iya, lama tak bertemu ya Irlina kau benar benar berubah, dulu kau itu sangat tomboy" kata Ise

"mooooo, jangan mengingatkanku waktu aku kecil dong Ise, tapi lama tak bertemu juga Ise"

Saat mereka berbincang, tiba tiba datang lah Sona dan wakilnya yaitu Tsubaki.

"apa yang utusan gereja inginkan di wilayah kami ?" tanya Sona

"ohh, kau pasti salah satu iblis yang mengawasi Kuoh kan, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" kata Irlina

"ini sangat penting" kata Xenovia

"baiklah mari ikuti aku, kita akan berbicara di tempat semestinya" kata Sona

Sona dan Tsubaki pun mengantar ke ruang club ORC. Irlina, Xenovia, dan Luna pun mengikuti mereka.

"oke kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi Luna, Irlina" Ise pun pergi dan mencoba pergi ke kelasnya.

"ya sudah, Ise kun nanti aku kerumahmu ya"

"ok"

"cup" Luna pun mencium pipi Ise

"sampai nanti Ise" kata Luna sebelum pergi.

Ise pun membalas ciuman Luna dengan mencium pipi Luna juga

"sampai nanti Luna"

Luna dan kawannya pun pergi mengikuti Sona dan Tsubaki.

Ise pun pergi ke kelasnya.

 **Jam Istirahat**

"yo, Ise" salam Kotaro

"halo, Kotaro, bagaimana masih sering mimpi lagi ?"

"iya, kali ini bukan tentang anak perempuan itu,..."

"begitu Ise" kata Kotaro

"..., jadi ini cerita dirimu, berpasangan dengan wanita lain, dan masing masing mimpi memiliki pasangan yang berbeda"

"iya"

"aku mengerti, sepertinya kau sudah tertular Takeru, Kotaro" kata Ise sambil menyentuh pundak Kotaro

"woi, apa apan, tatapan kasihanmu"

"teman macam apa aku, membiarkan temanku terpengaruh virus pervet Takeru"

"APA MAKSUDMU..."

"kau Kotaro terpengaruh oleh Takeru untuk menjadi harem king" kata Ise sambil menunjuk Kotaro.

"APAAAAAAAA" TERIAK Kotaro dengan latar belakangnya muncur petir yang menyambar.

Kotaro pun langsung berlutut lemas.

"tak mungkin" kata Kotaro

"sebaiknya kau ratapi dulu mimpimu mungkin ada hikma dibalik mimpi itu" kata Ise

"apa kau menyuruhku menjadi harem king dengan meratapi mimpiku"

"iya lah dengan begitu aku dapat lebih mengejekmu, sepanjang hidupmu" kata Ise

"kau...kau...dasar Maou" kata Kotaro

"hahahahaha, itu benar, sudah dulu ya bye" kata Ise yang pergi ke tempat biasanya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat favorit istirahat Ise, Ise pun mendengar ada suara orang yang sedang bertarung.

"clang, clang, clang" suara pedang yang saling menebas.

( sepertinya ada yang sedang bertarung, dari energinya ini Kiba dan Takeru, energi yang lain dari excalibur mimic, dan destruction) pikir Ise

Ise pun pergi ke sumber suara tersebut, dan melihat Ise dan Kiba sedang berduel dengan Irlina dan Xenovia.

Dilihat Takeru sudah terkena tebasan kecil dari exscalibur mimic, dan sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Sedangkan Kiba...

( Kiba, dia menyerang seperti binatang buas, apa lagi dia bukannya berusaha mengalahkan Xenovia malah berpusat untuk menghancurkan senjata Xenovia, sepertinya ada demdam dirinya terhadap excalibur ) pikir Ise.

Kiba pun berusaha menghancurkan pedang excalibur di depannya tapi tak berhasil, Xenovia pun langsung menyerang Kiba dengan kekuatan yang besar sehingga membuat Kiba ter pental. Kiba pun langsung berdiri dan langsung melesat menuju Xenovia tapi karena lukanya Gerakan Kiba menjadi terhambat.

Pada saat gerakan Kiba terhambat Kiba pun tak bisa menghindar dari tebasan Xenovia yang mengarah padanya.

( apa aku akan mati disini, dengan pedang sialan itu lagi, teman teman maaf kan aku) pikir Kiba

Tiba tiba muncullah sebuah bayangan yang muncul diantara Xenovia dan Kiba.

" **Zettai kūdō geijutsu; hangeki , mirā-ryoku"**

Tebasan pedang Xenovia ditangkis oleh ranting pohon tetapi bukannya ranting pohon itu hancur, Ise menggunakan ranting pohon itu untuk menyerap daya serap tebasan Xenovia dan mengembalikannya ke Xenovia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Xenovia yang terpental.

" !" semua orang yang disana kaget, karena Ise tiba tiba muncul.

"Ise san"

"Ise sempai"

"Ise"

"Ise kun"

"ok, ada apa ini ?" tanya Ise

"..." semua yang ad disitu hanya bisa diam melihat Ise.

Xenovia pun langsung berdiri setelah terpental dan langsung ke arah Ise

"apa yang kau lakukan !, sudah kuduga kau memang Iblis ya" kata Xenovia

"pertama aku bukan iblis, ke dua apa kau ingin menghancurkan perjanjian perdamaian"

"apa maksudmu !" kata Xenovia yang kaget

"kau datang kemari tanpa diundang, dan hampir membunuh pelayan Gremory, jika kau membunuhnya ini bisa jadi pernyataan perang dari pihak gereja ke ras Iblis"

" walaupun begi..."

"Xenovia diam" kata Luna dengan nada yang penuh dengan kuasa.

"TAPI Luna sama"

"diam Xenovia Quatra, tindakan mu yang tanpa memikirkan akibat, hampir saja membuat kita menyatakan perang ke ras Iblis, apa kau ingin dunia hancur"

"maaf kan aku Luna sama" kata Xenovia.

"Ise kun, apa hubunganmu dengan Sona dan Gremory"

"aku, untuk Sona aku hanyalah muridnya disini, sedangkan Gremory dia pernah memperkejakan diriku sebagai pelatih mereka dulu" kata Ise

"!" Luna, Xenovia, dan Irlina pun kaget.

"Ise kun siapa dirimu ?" tanya Irlina

"aku Ise lah"

"b..ukan begitu, maksudku apa kau iblis ?" tanya Irlina

"Bukan"

"tap..."

"Ise bukan Iblis Irlina, kalau dia iblis pasti aku sudah merasakannya" kata Luna

Luna pun datang dan menghampiri Ise dan langsung memeluknya. Wajah Ise pun langsung diselimuti oleh Oppai nya Luna.

"humphhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ise lain kali jangan begitu ya, kau membuatku takut, saat aku melihat kau diserang oleh Xenovia aku sangat ketakutan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" kata Luna sambil memeluk erat Ise.

"mmmpmrmfmmfmemgm"

"Luna sama, Ise sepertinya tak bisa bernapas" kata Irlina

"wawawawawaw, maafkan aku Ise" Luna pun melepaskan pelukannya

"phaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, udara, udara, hampir aku kehabisan nafas"

Takeru yang melihat Ise pun berteriak " lucky bastard" kepada Ise.

"tunggu Kiba kau adalah Knight dari keluarga Gremory aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi" teriak Rias

"maaf kan aku Buchou" balas Kiba yang pergi

"ok ceritakan semuanya padaku, apa yang terjadi, sekarang" kata Ise

 **Setelah penjelasan, Ruang ORC**

"begitukah, Holy Sword project ya" kata Ise.

"itu merupakansalah satu teragedi yang terparah sepanjang sejarah gereja" kata Luna.

"aku mengerti rasa dendam Kiba, jika aku berada di tempat Kiba mungkin aku akan membalas dendam juga." Kata Ise.

"Ise..." Luna pun mendekat kepada Ise dan berpegang tangan nya.

"masalahnya Kiba salah memilih sasaran dendam, bukannya pedang yang harusnya menjadi sumber dendamnya tapi adalah orang yang dibalik layar yang harus Kiba cari" kata Ise

"tapi walaupun begitu, berkat teragedi itu sekarang banyak orang gereja yang dapat memakai holy sword" kata Xenovia.

"tidak ada berkat dari sebuah teragedi Quatra san, yang ada hanya kepedihan yang mendalam" kata Ise

"benar kata Ise san" sambung Takeru

"lalu bukan lagi kau membunuh Kiba kau juga mau membunuh Asia, Quatra san" kata Ise

"itu karena dia yang seharusnya wanita suci berubah menjadi Iblis, jika dia masih percaya dengan Tuhan maka lebih baik dia kutebas duluan" kata Xenovia.

"Tidaklah bijak untuk menilai orang lain berdasarkan penilaianmu sendiri dan oleh penampilan mereka, Quatra san."

"tapi.." Xenovia pun mencoba menyelak Ise.

"bukanlah dirimu yang berhak menilai orang itu pantas hidup atau mati, setiap orang memiliki pilihannya masing masing, jika memang Asia berubah pihak menjadi Iblis karena dirinya dikhianati oleh gereja, memangnya kenapa ?. bukankah pihak gereja sudah mengeluarkan Asia, apa urusannya mereka dengan Asia. Jika karena kau menganggap Asia menjadi iblis sama dengan jahat maka kubilang kau memang munafik, Quatra san" kata Ise

Semua yang mendengar Ise pun terdiam dan tak bisa berkata kata, sedangkan Xenovia sama sekali tak bisa membalas Ise karena dia tau Ise itu benar dan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaganya.

"baiklah, sampai disini saja pertemuan kali ini, Ise san sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih, kerena tanpa dirimu mungkin Kiba akan terluka parah atau bisa mati, terima kasih telah menyelamatkannya" kata Rias

"terima kasih, Ise sempai" kata Koneko

"terima kasih Ise san" kata Asia dan Takeru.

"tapi bolehkah aku tau, apa hubunganmu dengan utusan gereja?, Ise san" tanya Rias

"Xenovia tak ada hubungannya denganku, ini pertama kali kita bertemu tapi untuk Luna dan Irlina mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecilku." Kata Ise

"oooo"

"Ise aku juga mau tanya, jika kau bukan iblis kau ini golongan apa di dunia supernatural"

"aku adalah penyihir, tapi jika lebih spesifik aku adalah **'MagicSwordsman'."**

"MagicSwordsman, memang ada golongan itu ?" tanya Irlina

"ini julukan yang kubuat sendiri, karena aku lihai dalam menggunakan pedang dan memakai sihir aku menamai diriku MagicSwordsman" kata Ise

"tidak biasanya penyihir bisa menggunakan pedang" kata Akeno

"aku berbeda dari yang lainnya" kata Ise.

Setelah itu Ise pun pergi dari ruangan Orc bersama Luna dan kelompoknya.

"jadi dimana kalian tinggal"

"kami bermaksud tinggal di penginapan dekat sini" kata Xenovia

"kudengar budget dari gereja itu kecil, apa kalian punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar ?" tanya Ise.

" tenang saja kali ini budget kami tak terbatas" kata Xenovia

" ooooo, ya sudah, bye bye akupulang dulu" kata Ise

Saat Ise mau pulang Luna pun mengikuti Ise.

"tunggu Luna sama, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Irlina

"tentu saja pulang bersama Ise lah." Kata Luna

"tapi tapi, kenapa kau mengikutinya ?" tanya Xenovia.

"Rumah ise adalah rumahku"

"tapi tak senonoh pria dan wanita tinggal sendirian di rumah tanpa pengawasan" kata Xenovia.

"tenang saja, kami sudah pernah mandi bersama bahkan tidur bersama"

"tapi itu waktu kalian kecil" kata Irlina

"tak apa apa, karena Ise sudah memiliki hati dan tubuhku" kata Luna

"h.a..ti" kata Xenovia

" " kata Irlina dengan muka merah

" HYODOU ISE/ ISE KUN" teriak Xenovia & Irlina

"apa ?"

"apa kau tau, kau baru saja menodai hal yang tak boleh dinodai." Kata Xenovia sambil mengeluarkan Excalibur destraction.

"Ise aku ingin penjelasan" kata Irlina dengan tatapan mata kosong sambil mengeluarkan Excalibur mimic.

"Luna, jelaskan pada mereka yang benar dong"

"tapi itu kan benar"

"cepat kalau tidak, mereka akan menebas ku"

"Ok, Ise tapi ntar aku minta kompensasi darimu.

Luna pun menjelaskan pada Irlina dan Xenovia dengan benar sehingga tak ada kesalahpahaman. Setelah itu Luna menyuruh Xenovia dan Irlina untuk pergi ke penginapan, walaupun Xenovia dan irlina enggan meninggalkan Ise dan Luna bersama tapi berkat hasutan Luna ( scary aura smile) mereka mau untuk meninggalkan Luna bersama Ise.

Setelah itu Luna dan Ise pun pulang ke rumah nya Ise. Sampai di rumah Ise, Ise pun mau membuka pintu.

( sepertinya ada yang kelupaan ?) pikir Ise

Dengan pikiran seperti itu Ise pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu Ise pun melihat Lapis yang hanya memakai apron.

"selamat datang Ise, apa kau mau makan , mandi, atau d.i.r.i.k.u" kata Lapis dengan nada menggoda.

(Gawatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt) Ise pun panik

"I.S.E.K.U.N. B.i.s.a.k.a.u.j.e.l.a.s.k.a.n .i.n.i" kata Luna dengan nada datar dan aura hitam yang keluar dari badannya.

"Oh, Shit" kata Ise.

 **Selesai sampai disini dulu.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sebelumnya**_

 _Setelah itu Luna dan Ise pun pulang ke rumah nya Ise. Sampai di rumah Ise, Ise pun mau membuka pintu._

 _( sepertinya ada yang kelupaan ?) pikir Ise_

 _Dengan pikiran seperti itu Ise pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu Ise pun melihat Lapis yang hanya memakai apron._

" _selamat datang Ise, apa kau mau makan , mandi, atau d.i.r.i.k.u" kata Lapis dengan nada menggoda._

 _(Gawatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt) Ise pun panik_

" _I.S.E.K.U.N. B.i.s.a.k.a.u.j.e.l.a.s.k.a.n .i.n.i" kata Luna dengan nada datar dan aura hitam yang keluar dari badannya._

" _Oh, Shit" kata Ise._

* * *

 **Sekarang**

"jiiiiiiiiiiiii" Luna sedang menatap Lapisyang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah Ise.

"jadi, kuperkenalkan nama nya adalah Lapis dia adalah anak dari saudara ibuku yang sedang tinggal bersamaku disini"

"jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Lapis pun juga menatap Luna dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lapis ini adalah Luna dan dia adalah teman masa kecilku, yang sudah lama tak bertemu" kata Ise memperkenalkan.

"perkenalkan aku adalah Lapis, Luna san"

"perkenalkan juga aku adalah Luna, Lapis chan"

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan dan saling menatapi satu sama lain, terlihat ada percikan listrik keluar dari mata mereka dan saling mengadu.

Ise yang melihat mereka pun hanya bisa diam sambil berkeringat dingin.

( bagaimana ini !)

( tenang Ise, kuberi tahu kau saran)

(Isana!, tumben kau bangun)

(tentu saja, ada tontonan menarik pasti aku bangun)

( sial kau, bantulah aku )

( tenang kita adalah sama, percayalah pada dirimu dalam diri kita ada kekuatan yang bisa menaklukan apapun )

( waoooooo, kalau begitu tolong beri tahu aku )

( baiklah coba kau lakukan ini ...)

( kau pikir ini akan berhasil )

( pasti berhasil ! )

Ise pun melakukan apa yang disarankan Isana. Ise pun memegang tangan Luna dan Lapis.

" Luna, Lapis kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik ya" kata Ise sambil dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat wanita jatuh cinta padanya.

Efeknya ?

Luna dan Lapis menjadi diam karena pesona Ise dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan muka merah.

 **Pikiran Ise**

( sudah kubilangkan pasti berhasil ) kata Isana sambil menunjukan jempolnya.

 **Kembali Ke Ise.**

Ise pun menyiapkan makan malam, dan memulai makannya, tapi nasib tak membiarkan Ise beristirahat. Luna dan Lapis berlomba untuk menyuapi Ise dari lomba tersebut Ise pun tak bisa makan dengan tenang.

Setelah makan Lapis pun mencuci piring, Ise pun memutuskan untuk mandi.

"ahhhh, mantap berendam air panas memang sangat nikmat"

Saat Ise menutup mata tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, Ise pun langsung melihat Luna dengan tanpa memakai baju apapun memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah dan seksi, oppainya yang besar, pinggang nya yang kurus dan bagian belakangnya yang mulus dan ingin dicubit.

"Luna, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Ise

"ayo, mandi bersama" senyum Luna.

Luna pun dengan cepat masuk ke bak mandi, dan memeluk Ise dari belakang. Ise pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Luna.

"hmmmmmm~ "

Ise pun menyenderkan dirinya ke Luna sambil mendengar nyanyian Luna.

"senangnya sudah lama aku tak mandi bersamamu"

"mmm, aku juga, sudah lama kita tak mandi bersama"

Luna pun memeluk erat Ise di pelukannya, Ise pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke oppai luna yang besar dan lembut.

"seandainya kita bisa seperti ini selamanya" bisik Luna.

"apa Luna ?" tanya Ise

"ah tak apa apa kok ?"

Sebetulnya Ise sudah mendengar bisikan Luna tapi ia pura pura tak mendengarnya.

'selamanya ya...' pikir Ise.

Setelah berendam sebentar Ise dan Luna pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung ditemui oleh tatapan cemburu dari Lapis.

'maaf, Lapis untuk hari ini saja bisakah kau kembali ke astral, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Luna'

Mendengar keseriusan Ise, Lapis pun langsung menyetujuinya.

Kamar Ise.

Pada saat Ise mau tidur, Luna datang dengan menggunakan Piyama yang yang tak bisa dikancing bagian dadanya karena Oppai luna teralu besar.

"hmm, Ise bisakah kita tidur bersama"

"ayo sini"

Luna pun lagsung tidur di sebelah Ise, dan langsung memeluk Ise.

"hehehehe, tidur bersama Ise " Luna yang tersenyum gembira.

"tumben kau menjadi manja begini"

"fuu, itu karena kita lama tak bertemu, dan aku ingin dimanjakan dirimu untuk 8 tahun perpisahan kita"

"wao, kau ngitungin ya"

"iyalah"

"tapi tenang saja, waktu kita masih banyak, aku masih bisa memanjakan mu besok, dan seterusnya"

"waktu yang panjang ya" wajah Luna pun menjadi murung sebentar.

Saat Ise melihat itu, dia pun langsung memeluk Luna, dan mengelus rambut pirangnya yang halus.

"tenang saja, serahkan padaku apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan apa apa "

"Ise-kunnnnnn" kata Luna sambil sedikit menangis.

Ise pun mencium bibir Luna, Luna juga menerima bibir Ise dengan senang hati, selama 5 menit mereka terus berciuman, menggunakan lidah mereka ke mulut masing masing, mendominasi satu sama lain.

"hmmppppppppppp"

"srlup..cup... ..hmmmmm"

Setelah itu Luna pun tertidur dengan ekspresi puas pada dirinya.

Saat Luna tertidur, Ise pun menutup mata, tapi bukan tidur melankan ke masuk ke dalam dirinya.

* * *

Di sebuah bukit yang disinari bulan dan bintang yang terang serta bunga warna putih yang bermekaran Ise sedang melihat bulan dari suatu bukit, tiba tiba dia pun dipeluk dari belakang.

"halo Nyx"

"halo juga Ise"

"tumben kau tak keluar keluar"

"kalau aku keluar maka identitas kita akan terbongkar"

"iya, ya apa kau cemberu ?"

"cemburu !, aku sangat cemburu, berani sekali dia memelukmu, menciummu, bahkan mandi bersama dirimu, aku yang menontonnya merasa sangat cemburu" Nyx yang kesal terhadap Luna.

"hehehe, tapi kau juga sama berharga nya dengan Luna loh, Nyx" Ise yang dattang dan memeluk Nyx.

"hmm, dasar gigolo"

"tapi aku adalah gigolo kesayanganmu"

Tak beberapa lama Ise memisahkan diri dari Nyx.

"Nyx, Luna memiliki waktu berapa lama lagi ?"

"dilihat dari kekuatannya, paling tidak tinggal 1 1/2 bulan lagi sebelum kekuatannya bangkit, dan menghancurkan dirinya"

"berarti aku hanya memiliki 45 hari lagi ya, sebaiknya urusan cepat aku selesaikan"

"apa kau membuat Kotaro dan Kagari menjadi 'famili' dirimu ?"

"iya, tapi itu pilihan mereka, jika tidak ya aku tak akan memaksa mereka"

Setelah itu Ise pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut dan mulai tidur.

* * *

 **Esok paginya.**

Ise bangun dengan Luna masih memeluknya, melihat wajah Luna yang penuh senyum dan damai, membuat Ise ingin memeluknya. Ise pun menaruh tangannya di pipi Luna merasakan lembut dan hangatnya Luna. Saat itu juga tangan Luna pun menimpa tangan Ise yang menyentuh pipinya. Luna pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"selamat pagi Ise"

"selamat pagi Luna"

"hehehe, kamu imut banget deh Luna"

"muuu, kamu juga lucu, dan kulihat sepertinya kamu menjadi makin cantik ya Ise, kulitmu juga putih"

"uhuk, kau menusuk perasaanku Luna."

"hehehe, walaupun begitu aku amat amat mencitaimu" kata Luna sambil tersnyum.

Jujur senyuman itu membuat Ise terpesona. Setelah berapa lama mereka mengobrol Ise pun memberikan sebuah kalung ke Luna, kalung tersebut berbentuk bulan sabit dengan bintang jatuh.

"nih buatmu, aku yang bikin loh"

"begitukah, terima kasih Ise, aku akan menjaganya"

Luna pun memberikan Ise ciuman lagi, Ise juga mencium balik Luna.

Mereka berdua pun memulai sarapan pagi, setelah itu Luna pamit duluan untuk bertemu dengan Irlina dan Xenovia. Ise pun pergi ke sekolahnya.

Ise pun melihat Kotaro yang sedang berjalan lesu menuju sekolah.

"hai Kotaro, kenapa lagi ?"

"iya, ini mimpi tersebut, mimpinya semakinterasa nyata dan membuatku tak bisa tertidur, dan entah kenapa melihat mimpi tersebut membuat hatiku sakit"

'segelnya, sudah mau lepas, sebaiknya kulepaskan sekarang'

"Kotaro coba kau datang ke bukit belakang sekolah, tepatnya pohon besar yang berada di tengah bukit tersebut, di tempat tersebut semua jawaban akan datang padamu"

"eh!"

Saat itu Ise pun langsung pergi menuju sekolah meninggalkan Kotaro yang sedang memikirkan kata kata Ise.

Setelah itu Ise pun bersekolah seperti biasanya, akhirnya bunyi bell pulang pun sudah berbunyi Ise pun segera menuju bukit, tetapi dia pun bertemu dengan Luna dan lainnya.

"Ise-kun" teriak Luna kepada Ise dan langsung memeluknya.

"Luna, sedang apa kalian ?"

"itu bukan urusanmu, penyihir" Xenovia yang menjawab pertanyaan Ise.

"jangan begitu Xenovia, Ise juga teman kita kan"

"Irlina, tetapi dia tak ada kaitannya dengan hal ini"

"sudah sudah, maaf Ise-kun tapi kami tak bisa memberitaumu" Luna yang memeluk Ise.

"oh iya Luna, malam ini kau ak bisa ke rumah ku"

"eh...uuuuuuuu, kau sudah tak mau bertemu lagi denganku ya" Luna yang menangis.

"Iseeee, berani nya kau membuat Luna-sama menangis" Xenovia yang sudah memegang gagang Excalibur

"Isee, aku juga akan menghukumu loh" Irlina juga sama dengan Xenovia.

"bukan bukan begitu, hari ini aku ada urusan dengan teman sehingga aku harus menginap di rumah teman tersebut, iya kalau kamu mau sendiri di rumahku ini, kuberikan kunci rumahku" Ise memberikan Kunci kepada Luna.

"uaaaaa, begitukah, terima kasih Ise" Luna pun tersenyum kembali.

Setelah itu Ise pun berpamitan kepada mereka, dan menuju bukit, sesampainya di bukit dia pun bertemu dengan Kagari.

"Ise, apa sudah saatnya"

Ise pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya ke Kagari, tak lama kemudian Kotaro pun datang ke tempat Ise dan Kagari sambil memegang kepalanya.

Kotaro pun terlihat sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya, dia berjalan sempoyongan dan berhasil sampai di bawah pohon besar.

 **Kotaro POV**

Arggggggggggg

Sakit kepala macam apa ini, sakit sekali, dan ggambar apa ini banyak sekali ingatan ingatan yang masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

Semakin aku ke pohon tersebut kepalaku semakin sakit tapi aku tau aku harus menuju ke bawah pohon besar tersebut kalau tidak aku akan menyesal selamanya.

Satu langkah demi langkah

Kakiku selalu berjalan, tak peduli betapa sakitnya kepalaku.

Walaupun tubuhku menyuruh berhenti.

Jiwaku menyuruhku selalu berjalan.

Jalan jalan dan bertemu dengan 'dirinya'

Setelah situasi dan rasa sakit yang kuanggap lama aku pun berhasil sampai di pohon tersebut

Aku pun melihat di pohon tersebut dan melihat sebuah sosok yang kupikir tak bisa bertemu lagi, saat aku melihatnya rasa sakit di kepalaku pun langsung menghilang, dan akhirnya aku pun mengingat segalanya.

Air mataku pun langsung keluar, aku pun langsung bangun berlari sekencangnya.

"KAGARIIII" teriak diriku sambil memeluknya, merasakan bahwa dirinya adalah nyata dan bukan suatu ilusi.

"KOTARO" dia pun juga memelukku dan aku merasakan hangat dirinya.

Aku pun memandang dirinya dan akhirnya berkata hal yang ingin ku ucapkan

"aku akhirnya bisa memenuhi janjiku"

 **[[[ suatu hari bertemu denganmu lagi ]]]** kataku dan Kagari dan kami pun berciuman.

Ahhh akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan dirimu lagi.

 **Kotaro Pov end.**

Ise yang melihat mereka terdiam diri di balik pohon tersebut

'waduh situasinya sepertinya tak bisa diganggu' Ise yang melihat Kagari dan Kotaro tentu saja dia merekamnya untuk ditunjukan nanti ke Kotaro.

'Romantisnya, akhirnya pasangan yang lama berpisah bertemu lagi' Nyx yang sangat girang menonton Kagari dan Kotaro.

'tapi ini belum happy end, masih ada lagi yang harus dilakukan'

'yup, ini kan kenapa kau mengajak Kotaro kemari'

'betul, nah mari kita mulai penutup dari sebuah cerita Kotaro dan Kagari untuk memulai awal yang baru dari **Mensch, Mond und Erde' (** _ **Ts : human,moon,and earth**_ **)**

 **Selesai, terima kasih telah mau sabar menunggu cerita penulis. Maaf ya yang sudah menunggu update terbaru cerita penulis, penulis banyak yang harus dilakukan karena masalah RL, begitu juga memikirkan jalan cerita cerita penulis ini, bagi yang masih membaca terima kasih penulis ucapkan yang masih menjadi pembaca setia penulis. Ya dan sampai disini dulu pertemuan penulis sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Halo beretemu lagi dengan penulis, dalam chapter ini ada beberapa yang harus penulis jelaskan.**

 **Dalam cerita ini Kagari yang bersama dengan Kotaro pada awalnya adalah Moon Kagari. Sedangkan Kagari yang dibawa Kotaro ke DXD World adalah Terra Kagari.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

Di sebuah bukit di pegnungan yang terletak di belakang sekolah Kuoh, di sebuah pohon besar yang berada di tengah lapangan bunga, berderilah wanita berambut putih yang melihat ke arah pohon tersebut, wanita itu terlihat sangat kahwatir dan cemas akan sesuatu.

"sudah hampir 4 hari Kotarou dan Isana pergi tapi masih belum kembali"

Saat malam hari dan Kagari ingin kembali pulang tiba tiba sebuah sinar terang muncul di pohon tersebut dan terdengarlah teriakan.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"AAAAAAAAAA"

Dari sinar terang itu munculah 3 orang yang muncul dan jatuh.

"aduh aduh, SIAL KAU ISE KENAPA KAU MENENDANG DIRIKU" teriak pria berambut coklat

"LAGIAN LU LAMA KALAU MAU PACARAN ENTAR DULU" kata anak kecil berambut putih.

"Uuuuuuuu" seorang wanita berambut putih yang mirip sekali dengan Kagari sedang berusaha berdiri.

"!" Kagari pun kaget tetapi saat dia melihat Ise, Kotarou, dan saudara perempuannya dia pun mulai menagis dan langsung lari dan memeluk saudara perempuannya.

"uuuuu, Kagari senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Kagari

Wanita yang dipeluk itu pun juga ikut menangis dan memeluk kembali Kagari.

"iya senang juga bisa kembali bertemu denganmu Sister".

Sementara Kotarou dan Ise pun berhenti berkelahi dan melihat kedua saudara kembar tersebut berpelukan.

"hmmm, tunggu dulu aku baru sadar ada masalah"

"apa maksudmu Ise ?" tanya Kotarou.

"mereka berdua memiliki nama yang sama ntar bagaimana membedakannya"

"oh iyaaaa!"

"Kotarou cepat kau pikirkan nama untuk ke 2 pacarmu"

Ke 2 Kagari pun melihat Kotarou dan Ise sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"ada apa Ise dan Kotarou" kata

"ah, ini kalian kan memiliki nama sama, jika kalian ingin mengikuti Kotaro sebaiknya nama kalian ada sidekit berbeda"

"betul kata Ise, Kagari kalian berdua sebaiknya merubah sedikit nama kalian agar bisa dibedakan"

"baiklah kalau Kotarou mau" menjawab.

"aku juga sama"

"Kagari"

"/ / /" mereka bertiga pun malu malu.

"ehemmm, kalau mau lanjut merayunya di kamar saja sana"

"!" mereka bertiga pun makin menjadi malu.

Pada saat memikirkan akhirnya diputuskanlah nama untuk kedua Kagari.

Untuk Moon Kagari diputuskan namanya menjadi **Akari Kaga.**

Sedangkan untuk Terra Kagari menjadi **Tsuki Kaga.**

Setelah itu mereka pun beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon tersebut. Ise dan Kotarou pun menceritakan petualangan mereka.

"...begitulah, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua penyesalanku di dunia sana"Kotarou yang tersenyum sambil mengingat kejadian di dunia aslinya.

"haaaa, kau tau kau memang memiliki banyak masalah Kotarou" kata Ise

"hehehehe, tapi bukannya sudah beres"

"baiklah, Akari bagaimana keadaannya disini saat kami pergi ?"tanya Ise.

Akari pun menceritakan semuanya ke Ise dan Kotaro.

"pilar cahaya"

"iya aku melihat pilar cahaya yang sangat besar, dan rasanya sangat suci"

"ini!, Nyx jangan jangan..." Nyx yang langsung muncul di samping Ise.

"iya Ise lebih cepat dari dugaan ku, sepertinya kekuatannya bangkit karena adanya faktor luar"

"setelah itu apa lagi ?" Tanya Ise ke Akari

"malaikat malaikat langsung datang, seluruh armadanya saat kulihat, lalu mereka pun langsung pergi"

"begitukah terima kasih Akari, baiklah sampai disini dulu kita akan bertemu lagi besok"

Ise pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertemuan mereka, dan langsung pulang.

"oh iyaa, pulang pulang jangan langsung 'makan' mereka ya Kotarou" Ise yang mengejek Kotarou

"/ / / aaapapapapapa apa maksudmu hah, tak mungkin aku berbuat begitu"

"apa maksudmu, Kotarou akan memakan kami ?" tanya Akari

"apa Kotarou sangat kelaparan?" tanya Tsuki.

"bukan artinya seperti ini loh"

"wawawawa NYX BERHENTI JANGAN BERANI NYA KAU MEMBERITAU MEREKA" teriak Kotarou.

"hahahahaha, sampai jumpa lagi virgin boy" Ise pun langsung kabur.

"Kotarou apa maksudnya Virgin" tanya Tsuki.

"arti katanya 'makan' yang diberitau Ise apa ?" tanya Akari.

"itu itu.../ / / sial kau ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak Kotarou.

Ise pun yang sudah mengolok Kotarou langsung pulang ke rumahnya, sampai di rumahnya dia melihat lampu yang seharusnya mati menjadi menyala.

'eh!, rumah menyala, jangan jangan' Ise pun langsung bergegas menuju rumahnya dan membuka pintu.

Pada saat dia masuk dia pun langsung dipeluk oleh sesuatu.

"humppppp"

"Ise my baby akhirnya Kaa-san dapat bertemu lagi denganmu, bagaimana keadaanmu ?, apa kamu baik baik saja ?, tak ada yang menakali dirimu kan, jika iya beri tau Kaa-san, biar Kaa-san beri mereka pelajaran." Kata wanita cantik berambut hitam dia mengenakan kimono dengan motif bunga dan jaket juga.

"mmhmhmhmppmhpm" Ise tak bisa berbicara karena mukanya ditutupi oleh oppai ibunya.

"Honey, lepaskan pelukanmu, muka Ise sudah menjadi biru tuh" kata seorang pria paru baya ang menganakan baju jas bewarna hitam, pria tersebut memiliki rambut bewarna emas dan memiliki mata bewarna biru.

"tapi Dear, aku sangat kangen dengan Ise"

"mmpmpmmppmmpp" kata Ise yang mukanya sudah mulai biru.

"Honey, tenang saja Ise tak akan kemana mana, begitu juga dengan ku"

"Dear / / /"

"Honey / / /"

Ayah dan ibu Ise pun berpelukan bersama membawa Ise yang dipeluk di tengah mereka.

"mmm..." Ise pun langsung pingsan

[[[ ISEEEEEEEE ]]] teriak orang tua Ise.

Bebrapa saat kemudian

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA, udara udara"

"hehehe, maaf sayang Kaa-san langsung memelukmun karena merindukanmu"

"heheh, maaf ya Ise Tou-san juga merindukanmu"

"iya tak apa apa, lainkali jangan begitu lagi" kata Ise.

"uuuuuuuu, anak ku memang pengertian"

"iyalah nama nya juga anak kita Kaa-san"

"iya Tou-san"

"/ / /" orang tua Ise pun mulai langsung membuat suasana mereka sendiri.

"eeeeeee, kalau mau lanjut mendingan di kamar"

[[[ / / / ]]]

Perkenalkan ke dua bacouple ini adalah kedua orang tua Ise yang sudah menikah bertahun tahun tetapi memiliki suasana seperti pengantin baru, ditambah dengan muka mereka yang masih muda ini membuat kesan pengantin baru makin kuat. Ayah Ise bernama **Kazuki Hyoudou** , seperti yang dilihat walaupun dia berkenegaraan jepang tetapi dia merupakan darah campuran yang sepertinya lebih dominan ke arah Ayahnya yang merupakan warganegara Romania. Sedangkan ibu Ise bernama **Kanami Hyoudou** beliau merupakan wanita jepang asli yang sangat elegan dan memiliki sifat lembut yang bahkan membuat semua wanita dan laki laki terpesona olehnya, beliau sangat overprotective terhadap keluarganya apa lagi anaknya yaitu Ise.

"tumben sudah pulang, kupikir Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak akan pulang sampei liburan musim panas.

"itu karena ada acara penting yang terjadi di rumah" Kaa-san yang memberi tau Ise sambil memeluk Ise di pangkuannya.

"acara penting ?"

"yup acara yang sangat penting bagi keluarga kita yang tak boleh ditinggalkan apapun yang terjadi"

"apa itu ?"

[[[ Open House sekolahmu Ise ]]]

"eh ?, itu kau bilang penting"

"tentu saja itu penting, ini adalah acara dimana kami bisa melihat perkembanganmu" Kanami yang berkata dengan semangat.

"hmm, betul sekali, Tou-san bahkan sudah membeli kamera super ini yang bisa memotret momen mu dengan kecepatan tinggi"

"dan Ise kenapa mode rambutmu seperti ini, menutupi wajahmu" Kanami yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki rambut Ise.

"itu karena aku tak ingin jadi pusat perhatian"

Setelah itu keluarga Ise pun berbicara sepanjang malam, menutupi waktu saat mereka terpisah.

Setelah larut malam mIse pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

"oh iya Ise, Chikane dan Himeko juga akan datang ke kuoh loh" Kazuki memberti tahu Ise.

"eh!, benarkah, sudah lama aku tak melihat mereka berdua, terakhir kali adalah liburan panjang kemarin, tapi bukannya mereka sibuk" Ise yang bersemangat.

"sebetulnya mereka ke sini juga karena ada urusan tetapi mereka memutuskan kesini untuk bertemu denganmu baru."

"benarkah, wahh bagaimana keadaan mereka ya "

"hehehe, terakhir kali saat Tou-san kesana, mereka bilang sangat merindukanmu loh"

"begitukah"

Setelah itu Ise pun menuju kamarnya dan tertidur.

* * *

 **Dream**

"halo Ise"

"halo juga Isana"

Ise pun bertemu dengan Isana lagi, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bukit sambil melihat bintang.

"jadi bagaimana, bertemu dengan teman masa kecilmu dan orang tua mu ?" tanya Isana

"senang banget, bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Tousan setelah sekian lama, juga dengan Luna tapi waktu senang juga harus berakhir".

"begitukah sudah saatnya ya"

"iya, tapi tentu saja masalah Luna harus diselesaikan dulu"

"apa kau siap, bisa bisa kau harus melawan seluruh armada surga"

"tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana"

Setelah mengatakan tersebut Isana pun diam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu, tak lama dia pun menatap Ise dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, tapi Ise bagaimana dengan kekuatanmu"

"untuk beladiri aku sudah baik berkat dirimu tentu saja Isana tapi kalau sihir aku masih belum bisa, hanya sedikit sihir yang bisa ku gunakan"

"..., baiklah, Ise bagimu apa itu jiwa ?"

"tumben kau tanya begitu, tapi akan kujawab, Jiwa merupakan kehidupan manusia, tanpanya manusia hanya merasakan kekosongan"

"bagus, nah Ise jika manusia mati kemana jiwa itu pergi ?"

"hahaha, itu pertanyaan yang kutanya pada saat aku mati pada dulu, tapi menurutku jiwa yang mati akan masuk ke tempat bernama purgatory untuk dipilih mana yang ke surga dan mana yang ke neraka, lalu jiwa setelah tinggal di surga dan neraka akan masuk ke dalam putaran renkarnasi untuk dilahirkan kembali"

"normalnya seperti itu, tapi bagaimana jika ada jiwa yang bisa keluar dari sistem itu ?"

"!, apa maksudmu ?".

"kau pasti sudah mengerti Ise jiwa mu, bukan jiwa kita itu tak normal, kita bisa dibilang adalah jiwa yang berhasil keluar dari sistem universe itu sendiri, 'irregular' atau 'bug' dalam sistem bisa dibilang."

"ya sudah, lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan Isana ?"

"memang dirimu, langsung ke intinya, Ise kau mendapat keahlian pedang dan beladiri semua dari diriku, kini aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada 'dia' yang akan mengajarimu sihir. Yomi kau bisa keluar"

Lalu dari belakang munculah laki laki dengan rambut coklat datang dengan membawa buku dan tongkat. Wajah laki laki tersebut sangat identik dengan Ise.

"halo, Ise senang bertemu denganmu, perkenalkan namaku adalah Yomi Yagami"

"perkenalkan, namaku adalah Ise Hyodou".

"Yomi adalah renkarnasi sebelum diriku, dia adalah penyihir yang membuat kontrak dengan artifak yaitu ' **Tomb of Night Sky** yang berasal dari peradapan maju jaman dahulu."

"hehehe, halo aku sudah melihat dirimu, dan kubilang kehidupan mu memang sangat menarik, candaanmu ke Kotaro juga lumayan"

"oo, akhirnya ada yang mengerti rasa humor ku"

"hehehe, tenang saja aku juga suka bercanda dengan teman teman ku, juga dengan sepupu diriku, dan kubilang muka malu mereka sangat menarik"

"heheheheheh"

"hahahahahah"

Yomi dan Ise pun tertawa sambil tersenyum. Tetapi bagi Isana tawa mereka penuh dengan aura jahat.

"ehemm, ok Yomi bisa kau tolong bantu Ise dalam sihirnya"

"tenang saja, ayo Ise ikut denganku akan kuajarkan sihir padamu"

Setelah itu Ise pun pergi dengan Yomi, meninggalkan Isana sendiri.

"akhirnya takdir kami akan mulai bergerak lagi, Ise kau mungkin tak tau tapi bagi kami kau adalah berkat dan keselamatan kami" muncullah beberapa bayangan di belakang Isana.

Setelah itu bayangan terebut dan Isana pun menghilang.

* * *

 **Paginya.**

Ise pun membuka matanya, saat ingin bangun dia merasa tubuhnya berat dan ditimpa oleh seuatu, dia pun membuka matanya dan melihat Lapis sedang duduk di badanya.

"..."

"..."

"Lapis"

"iya, master"

"kenapa kau panggil aku master"

"karena master adalah tuanku"

"..."

"..."

"Lapis, kau lagi marah ya"

"tidak"

"iya kau sedang marah"

"hmmm, ini karena Ise, melupakan diriku dari kemarin" Lapis yang cemberut.

"maaf ya" Ise pun langsung memeluk Lapis dan mengelus kepalanya.

"hehehehe"

Setelah itu Ise pun meminta Lapis untuk berubah menjadi kalung, pertama tama Lapis tak mau tapi setelah dibujuk oleh Ise Lapis pun akhirnya menjadi kalung.

Ise pun langsung mandi dan bersiap ke sekolahya hari ini.

"Ise, berhati hati ya, ntar Kaa-san dan Tousan akan datang"

"hati hati Ise"

"baiklah Kaa-san, Tou-san"

Ise pun berangkat menuju sekolahnya, sesampainya di kelasnya dia pun segera duduk.

"Kotarou pagi"

"selamat pagi juga Ise" kata Kotarou yang tampak terlihat lelah dan kurang tidur.

"kenapa kau kurang tidur ?, jangan jangan !"

"bukan bukan yang kau pikirkan" kata Kotarou.

"tumben kau tau isi pikiranku"

"bersama denganmu, membuat ku tau sifatmu"

"hmmm, jadi bagaimana"

"hehehe senang rasanya, kami bebicara sampai larut malam" kata Kotarou yang tersenyum gembira.

Ise pun tersenyum kecil melihat Kotarou senang.

"jadi apa orang tuamu datang Ise"

"iya, mereka datang"

"hmmm" Kotarou pun tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

"kenapa kau tersenyum ?"

"tidak, aku hanya mengingat betapa beruntungnya diriku dan dirimu"

Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai, para orang tua pun datang dari belakang, itu juga termasuk orang tua Ise.

"Iseee, Kaa-san datang loh, bersama Tou-san tentunya" Kanami pun langsung melambaikan tangannya ke Ise.

Ise pun juga melambaikan tangannya ke ibunya.

"wao, itu ibumu, sangat cantik sekali" Koutaro berkata.

"iya, ayahmu juga kelihatan muda" kata Yoshino.

"percaya atau tidak Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah berumur lebih dari 30 tahun"

[[[ APA ]]] kata Kotarou dan Yoshino.

"tak mungkin mereka seperti berumur 20 tahunan" Kotarou yang sangat kaget.

"tapi inilah kenyataan" Ise berkata.

"Ise, kesini sebentar"

"eh, ada apa Kaa-san"

"sini biar Kaa-san bereskan penampilanmu, kau terlihat gloomy tau."

"eee, aku tak mau"

"tak ada alasan , sini, maaf ya pak guru, ku bawa dulu Ise"

Ise pun berusaha meminta tolong guru.

"bawa saja bu, tak apa apa"

Ise pun dibawa ke luar. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kelas pun terbuka Kanami pun masuk ke kelas.

"ayoo Ise masuk, jangan malu malu"

Ise pun akhirnya masuk, saat dia masuk semuanya pun menjadi diam, murid dan guru hanya bisa membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar lebar, karena yang mereka lihat bukan laki Ise yang memakai kacamata besar dan poni rambut yang menutupi mukanya. Yang mereka lihat adalah seorang wanita kecil yang memakai seragam laki laki kuoh dengan wajah yang sangat cantik, kulitnya yang putih dan mata hitamnya yang bewarna gelapyang seperti menghisap apapun yang menglihatnya, rambutnya putihnya yang berkilauan bagaikan salju yang diikat pony tail.

" kenapa ?"

[[[ KAMU SIAPAAAAA / / / / ]]] teriak semua murid kelas.

"ini aku Ise"

[[[ TAK MUNGKIN ]]]

" Hyodou kau itu perempuan!" kata Murid A.

"Hyodou kenapa kau perempuan memakai baju laki laki" Katase bertanya padanya.

Seluruh kelas pun langsung menjadi berisik dan menanyakan tentang Ise, tentu saja guru langsung menenangkan kelas. Dan Kanami sebagai Ibu Ise langsung memberikan penjelasan terhadap Ise.

Setelah itu pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa, dan waktu pulang pun muncul.

"jadi bagaimana kabar mu oh "White Princess"" Kotarou yang mengejek Ise

"baik baik saja, tapi sekarang hari tenangku sudah lewat, dan aku adalah laki laki"

"dengan wajah dan tubuh seperti itu kau bilang adalah laki laki, bahkan 100 dari 100 orang akan bilang bahwa kau adalah gadis cantik dan imut" kata Yoshino.

"haa, inilah kenapa aku tak ingin membuka penampilanku"

Setelah itu Ise pun keluar mencari Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya, saat mencari cari dia pun merasa bahwa murid murid melihat dirinya dan membisikan sesuatu.

'eh, siapa gadis itu, imut banget'

'iya kok murid Smp ke sini, apa dia mencari kakaknya'

'KYAAAAA, lucu amat aku ingin memeluknya'

Banyak bisikan dari berbagai murid terdengar. Ise pun pergi ke gedung olahraga dan melihat orang tuanya sedang berbicara dengan Sirzecht, Ise pun langsung menuju mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san"

Kasumi pun langsung memeluk dan menggendong Ise, Kazuki juga langsung menuju ke arah Ise.

"Ise sayangku,sedang apa kau disini, apa kau mencari Kaa-san dan Tou-san"

"hmm"

"maaf Sirzecht-san, anakku sudah memanggil"

"ya sudah tak apa apa, entar kita bicarakan lagi, putrimu sangat cantik ya"

"hahahaha, dia itu laki laki kok, tapi kau benar tak ada yang menandingi kecantikannya"

"eh ?, dia itu laki laki !"

"iya, walaupun dia sangat cantik dan imut sampai membuat wanita cemburu dia adalah laki laki"

"tak mungkin"

"banyak yang berkata demikian"

Setelah itu Kazuki pun langsung menuju ke arah Kanami dan Ise, dan langsung pergi dari situ.

"Tou-san, kau berbicara apa terhadap pria tersebut"

"ohh, bukan apa apa hanya masalah pekerjaan"

"iya, ada proyek penting dan pria tersebut adalah salah satu penanggung jawapnya" kata Kanami

'proyek penting, tapi proyek penting apa yang berkeja sama dengan devil' pikir Ise.

Setelah itu Ise bersama dengan ke 2 orang tuanya pun langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah Ise pun langsung masuk ke kamar.

'Nyx, Lapis"

"iya Ise"

"ada apa Ise"

"menurumu, apa proyek penting orang tuaku dengan maou-sama ?"

"hmm, menurutku, dari memori yang kulihat dari ingatanmu orang tua mu sudah tau dengan dunia supernatural"

"dirasa dari energinya, setidaknya 80% orang tuamu adalah dari fraksi Shinto"

"hmm, iya sih, keluarga ibuku adalah keluarga pendeta, sedangkan ayahku juga mengeluarkan kekuatan sepiritual, dan dari pekerjaan mereka yang suka berpegian mungkin mereka bekerja untuk fraksi Shinto"

"Isee, ayo keluar, Chikane dan Himeko sudah datang nih"

"iya"

Ise pun keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke depan pintu masuk rumahnya, disana dia melihat 2 wanita yang berpakaian miko sedang beridiri.

"haaa Ise-kun haloo,ehhh,uweeeee" wanita tersebut malah terpeleset saat ingin memeluk Ise.

Wanita yang ceroboh ini adalah **Himeko Kurusugawa** dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dengan pita merah serta mata bewarna ungu dengan tinggi 166 cm, terlihat sedikit ceroboh tetapi itu menambah pesona keimutan terhadap dirinya, apa lagi sifatnya yang malu, ragu ragu, tapi dia memiliki suara yang paling manis yang pernah didengan Ise.

"Hime, jangan ceroboh dong" salah satu miko memperingatan Himeko.

Wanita yang sangat terlihat elegan ini bernama **Chikane Himemiya** dengan rambut biru tua yang panjang serta mata bewarna biru muda dengan tinggi 171 cm, terlihat dia memiliki gaya bagaikan putri bangwasan dengan aura charisma yang bahkan bisa mempesona wanita dan laki laki yang melihatnya.

Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaina miko Himeko dengan warna putih dan merah sedangkan Chikane dengan putih dan biru.

"Hime, Chi lama tak bertemu"

"Ise-chan, lama tak bertemu" Hime sangan senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya dan tentu

"Ise, lama tak bertemu"

Ise pun langsung dipeluk oleh ke dua miko tersebut, Ise juga membalas pelukan ke 2 sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Ise-chan kok, kau makin menjadi kecil ya, setiap kali bertemu"

"iya Ise, ditambah kulitmu menjadi makin putih, dan kamu menjadi makin imut, fufufu / / /" Chikane yang menyentuh pipi Ise.

"iya kamu makin menjadi imut / / /" Himeko juga ikutan menyentuh muka Ise.

"aku tak bertambah kecil, memang tinggiku hanya segini, dan untuk wajahku ini alami"

"hmm, kau tau kata kata mu membuatku iri tau, aku harus banyak melakukan perawatan untuk menjaga kulitku tetap putih, tapi kamu kulitmu malah lebih putih dan mulus dariku" Himeko pun terlihat iri melihat kulit mulus Ise.

"sudah kubilang ini alami"

"fufufu, sudah Himeko, ayo kita masuk, banyak yang kita bicarakan"

Pada hari itu keluarga Ise menjadi ramai, makam malam dihidangkan secara meriah dan Ise pun berbicara panjang lebar dengan keluarganya dan teman masa kecilnya.

Pada hari telah malam Ise pun duluan pergi ke kamarnya karena sudah mengantuk.

* * *

 **Kamar Ise.**

"jadi hubunganmu dengan mereka apa Ise ?" tanya Lapis dengan sedikit kesal.

"hubunganku ya, kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil"

'hanya dirimu !, dilihat pandangan mereka darimu itu lebih dari sahabat' pikir Lapis dalam hati

"pertemuanmu dengan mereka bagaimana ?"

"kau kenapa Lapis ?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tau ?"

"ok pertemuanku seperti ini..."

 **Flashback.**

 **Ise Pov**

Pada saat menjelang tahun baru aku pasti akan pergi ke rumah kakek dan nenek ku yang berada di Tokyo, rumah mereka sangat luas karena bercampur dengan kuil di dekat gunung. Pada saat aku menginap di rumah mereka yang sangat luas, karena ayah dan ibuku sedang ada urusan begitu juga kakek dan nenek. Aku pergi berjalan jalan di sekitar wilayah rumah mereka.

Disitu aku berjalan jalan hingga menemukan sebuah kuil, dan di kuil tersebut aku menemukan Himeko yang pada waktu itu masih berumur 6 tahun, sedang teruka karena terjatuh.

"kamu tak apa apa ?" ku bilang, pada waktu tersebut Himeko masih penakut

"eh,waaaaaaaaaaa, kamu...siapa ?"

"hmm, namaku Ise Hyodou"

Aku pun memperkenalkan diri, dan langsung menolong mengobati lukanya.

"nih sudah tak apa apa kan"

"emm, t..terima kasih"

"tak apa apa, siapa namamu"

"n...namaku **Himeko Kurusugawa,** salam kenal".

Setelah itu kami pun mengobrol dan langsung bermain. Tak lama setelah itu hari pun menjelang sore Himeko pun pulang dan bilang untuk bermain bersama lagi besoknya, aku pun setuju dan langsung pulang.

Malamnya aku pun melihat perkarangan rumah Kakek dan nenek ku dan melihat gadis kecil dengan rambut biru tua sedang menatap bulan.

Gadis itu melhat bulan dengan tatapan kosong, aku pun hanya melihat gadis tersebut diam dan menatap bulan setelah beberapa lama gadis itu tiba tiba memandang diriku, kami saling bertatapan entah beberapa lama, sampai gadis tersebut mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh diriku ke tempatnya.

"..."

"halo" kataku.

"..." dia hanya memandang diriku

"..."

Kami pun hanya saling bertatapan entah beberapa lama, aku pun duduk di sampingnya dan melihat bulan. Gadis itu pun duduk di samping diriku.

"Brrrrrrrrr"

Aku pun mendengar suara, menegok ke sebelah dan melihat gadis tersebut memegang perutnya dan wajah yang sedang memerah.

"ini, kau lapar kan" aku memberinya roti yang kuambil dari meja makan.

Walaupun ragu ragu dia pun menerima rotiku dan memakannya.

"...,terima kasih"

"hm, sama sama"

Setelah itu kami pun diam lagi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar, aku pun berderi dan pergi untuk ke kamar.

"hmm..."

"..."

Gadis kecil itu pun memegang bajuku, aku pun melihat gadis itu lagi, dia seperti ingin bilang sesuatu tapi tak berani mengucapkannya. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama dan melihat ada luka di pergelangan kakinya.

"jangan bilang dari tadi kau diam disini karena kaki mu terluka dan tak bisa berdiri, tetapi kau tak berani minta tolong"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"haaaa..., ayo sini"

"?"

"ayo, akan kugendong kamu"

Gadis itu pun langsung ku gendong, tangannya pun memluk leherku dengan erat

'dingin, berapa lama dia duduk di pekarangan' pikirku.

"ayo, tunjukan kamarmu"

"hmm"

Aku pun menggendong nya, dan menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai kamarnya aku melihat kamar gadis tersebut sangat luas dan mewah. Aku pun menurunkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"ayo perlihatkan kakimu"

"?"

"aku akan mengobatinya"

Gadis itu pun memperlihatkan kakinya, yang sudah biru.

"wahh, sudah biru begini, tunggu akan kubawa perban dan air panas"

Setelah itu aku pergi mengambil air panas dan perban, aku pun mengobati luka kakinya.

"jika kau terluka sebaiknya kau minta tolong kenapa kau diam saja"

"hmm...itu...itu karena aku ini sendiri jadi aku tak punya orang yang bisa bergantung atau membantu diriku"

"bagaimana dengan orang tua mu"

"aku tak punya orang tua, papa dan mama ku tak pernah mengunjungi ku"

"hmm, jika kau tak punya orang yang bisa dipercaya ?"

"hmm"

"baiklah, kala begitu aku akan menjadi orang yang bisa kau percaya dan bisa bergantung kan"

"eh !"

"tak mungkin kan kau akan terus hidup sendiri, jadi aku akan menjadi temanmu, jadi kau tak akan kesepian lagi" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"...b..be..betul..kah, kau ingin menjadi temanku"

"hmm"

Aku t..ak akan sendiri lagi..." gadis itu mulai bergetar dan matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"tidak, karena aku akan bersamamu"

"uuuuuuuaAAAAAAAAA" gadis itu pun menangis dan memluk diriku, aku pun juga memluk dirinya dan mengelus kepalanya, setelah beberapa lama dia pun berhenti menangis.

"hiks..hik..hik"

"sudah sudah, oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Ise Hyodou, siapa namamu ?"

" **Chikane Himemiya"**

"Chikane yang berarti seribu bunga bermekaran, cocok sekali dengan dirimu"

"/ / / /"

Dari situlah aku berkenalan dengan **Himeko Kurusugawa, dan** **Chikane Himemiya.** Besoknya aku pun mengajak Chikane bertemu dengan Himeko dari situ kamu bertiga selalu bermai bareng.

 **Flashback done**.

"begitulah cerianya Lapis"

"..."

"eh, Lapis kenapa kau diam"

'dari kecil dia sudah pintar merayu, dasar natural gigolo'

"eh, kok rasanya kau menghinaku ya"

"hump, dasar Ise baka" Lapis pun menghilang dan berubah menjadi kalung lagi.

"eh,kok Lapis ngambek, Nyx kenapa ini "

"maaf Ise itu, kau harus pikirkan sendiri" Nyx pun ikut menghilang juga.

"ehh, kenapa ya ?"

Setelah itu Ise pun tidur lagi.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Interlude**

Pada saat Ise kembali ke kamar dan tertidur, ke dua orang tua Ise, Himeko, dan Chikane sedang berbicara serius di ruang tamu.

"dear, Ise sudah di kamar"

"sudah, Honey"

"baiklah, Himeko-sama dan Chikane –sama, kami sudah tau kunjungan anda datang ke sini, ini tentang pertemuan 3 fraksi besar kan" Kazuki yang berbicara serius dengan Himeko dan Chikane.

"Iya, Amaterasu-sama dan Tsukoyomi-sama mengutus kami berdua untuk menjadi pengawas dalam pertemuan tersebut, takut takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak dinginkan" Chikane yang memberitahu.

"Amaterasu-sama juga mengutus kalian berdua agent terkuat dalam fraksi Shinto untuk menjadi pelindung kami, saat mengawasi pertemuan tersebut" Himeko juga berbicara dengan nada serius.

"jika itu diperintahkan Amaterasu-sama dan Tsukoyomi-sama, maka kami akan menuruti nya"

"bagaimana dengan Ise" tanya Kanami.

"tenang saja, Amaterasu dan Tsukoyomi sudah mengirimkan beberapa youkai untuk melindungi Ise. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Amaterasu dan Tsukoyomi-sama pasti akan mengurus Ise"

"begitukah, terima kasih kami hanya ingin Ise tak terlibat dalam dunia supernatural" Kazuki yang memeluk Kanami.

"tenang saja begitu juga denganku dan Himeko kami tak ingin Ise dalam bahaya"

"terima kasih, karena telah menjadi teman Ise, Himeko-sama dan Chikane-sama" kata Kanami.

"tidak, jika karena bukan Ise kami tak mungkin menjadi kami yang sekarang, justru aku dan Chinami yang harus berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah melahirkan Ise yang menjadi sahabat kami" kata Himeko.

"hmm, sahabat apa ingin lebih dari itu "

[[[ EH/ / /! ]]]

"eh ayolah, bahkan aku tau, jika kalian melihat anakku dengan tatapan lebih dari seorang sahabat"

"itu...ituu,,wahuuuuu" wajah Himeko pun memerah.

"/ / / /" Chikane juga memerah

"fufufu, baiklah kalau takut terjadi apa apa ceritakan padaku ok, tenang saja, aku sudah ok, jika kalian nanti menikahi anakku, fufufu" kata Kanami.

* * *

 **Iya sampai disini dulu, sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya.**


End file.
